Sleeping with the devil 2 point 0
by Kixen
Summary: Due to problems and frustrations with both his human and ghost lives, Danny makes a few choices that will not only affect his life but all those round him. Will Danny overcome his problems or will they swallow him whole. Rated M. Note this is a rewrite with what I originally had in store for the original.
1. I have had enough

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 1 of sleeping with the devil 2.0.

(AN: Warning this story while I checked it over quite a few times hasn't been beta'ed so if it has mistakes I missed I apologize for those. Now on with the story.)

A bar in the ghost zone

Danny had just finished a glass of rum with coke. Normally the young teen would keep away from such things. However, in extreme cases where he felt he was locked in a corner he made an exception to this rule. The bar in itself surprisingly looked a lot better than some bars he had seen in the human realm. Not a speck of dust could be found anywhere be it on any of the tables, counters, or in any of the dust traps within the bar. Every stool even though they had been around for even longer than Danny existed looked like they came fresh from the factory without an ounce of gum underneath them.

The bar owner who was also the currently tending the front bar was a ghost who looked to be in his late 50's with a full head of silver hair. His attire consisted of a black sleeveless vest, a white shirt long sleeve shirt, with a pair of pants and boots that matched his vest.

"Wily can I get another rum with coke please?" Danny asked the bartender after he finished his 4th glass.

"Are you sure Laddie? That was your 4th glass. I am surprised you aren't passed out right now being half human in all." Wily asked concerned for the young halfa's health.

"With the way I am feeling now, that is not exactly on my mind." Danny explained while waving off his concern.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this Laddie, but since you are my one of my favorite customers I will give you another if you tell me what is eating you." Wily replied letting his curiosity be known.

"Maybe you can make sense of my problems better than me, because right now I am so frustrated that I just want to end it all!" Danny said with a green ectoplasmic aura surrounding him completely shocking Wily.

"Calm down laddie, the last thing I want to see is you committing suicide. If you did that who would protect your hometown?" Wily asked trying to help out the young halfa.

At this comment Danny couldn't help but laugh. However it wasn't a hardy laugh or even a good nature one, but rather an insane one that could rival the Jokers.

"Who said anything about suicide? I was talking about turning my back on Amity, and letting them stew in their own muck." Danny said in a frustrated tone. "But even if I did commit suicide I am not the only being looking after that rat hole of a town. Valerie, my parents, and the rest of Team Phantom are looking after it and unlike myself none of them get blasted at by their allies while trying to do it!" Danny said venting.

"Danny I am going to assume that what you are saying is the alcohol talking because of all the time I have known you, that is something you would never say." Wily said not liking what he was hearing.

True to his word Wily did know Danny for a while. He was actually one of the first ghosts to see Danny, and what he stood for. He knew of all of Danny's heroics, and all the good he did even with all the flak and hate he got. However, even with all the conversations they had Wily never knew Danny was feeling this way.

"That is because I never would talk about it during our conversations Wily. But to be honest with you the hero gig's pro's don't outweigh the cons. It rarely does but at first I thought as long as I did the right thing, and protect those I care for with everyone else It would be ok. However, those con's and the stuff I have to put up with in my normal life is frustrating me to no end! I mean seriously when I think about it I didn't want to be Amity's hero in the first place! I wanted to tell my parents what happened to me the day of the accident!" Danny said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Well why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Wily asked the obvious question.

"I listened to a friend who said my parents wouldn't understand. Though I am guessing they were basing their words off of their relationship with their own parents." Danny answered remembering the day.

"While that might be true you don't know if they would have accepted you or not. For all you know they might have thought you were a monster who killed their son. If that was the case they would be doing the same thing they do now anyways just without the break with you human self. At least with this you have safety in your human form." Wily replied hoping to make the young halfa see the bright side.

"Actually I do know how they would have reacted because sometime ago my identity was revealed. Turns out they would accept me for being half ghost because I was their son. Heck the moment my identity was revealed the majority of problems went out the window. Sadly because of the few other cons that were present I had to use the reality gauntlet to change everything back to the way it was. For a while I was content with knowing my parents would accept me no matter what. However, the old cons became persistent again and now I find myself back a square one." Danny explained still slightly tipsy and frustrated.

As Danny continued to explain his situation Wily as promised began making another rum with coke for his young costumer. While in the human realm you would lose your liquor license as well as do jail time and pay a fine for serving alcohol to a minor the ghost zone didn't have such laws. This was due to the fact that first off you were dead, the second was alcohol for a ghost wasn't anywhere near a toxic for humans. This was mainly due to the first fact on the list so at worst all you got from drinking was drunk. While Danny himself wasn't a full ghost being half ghost still gave him the same benefits a full ghost had so if anything he could drink until it was toxic for normal humans and still keep going as long as he didn't pass out.

"Now let's add school into the equation. While I am glad I am not a complete outcast and have a few friends, I am constantly picked on by bullies, and to top it all off there isn't anything I can do about it but 'endure it', and be a punching bag." Danny continued causing Wily to speak up.

"While I know you can't use your powers because of your secret identity, why not just tell a teacher? That helped me out when I used to go to school." Wily explained causing Danny to give him a deadpan look.

"That would work if every single staff member didn't favor the bullies in my school. I even brought them proof that I was being messed with, and you know what they did? Gave the bully a light warning, and then after that I got stuffed into my locker by said bully. Then to add injury to insult when I finally get out of my locker, to get to class I get a late mark and detention from the same teacher who witnessed me getting stuffed into my locker! It is that kind of stuff that causes people to snap, and even then they still get in trouble while the tormentors still go on doing what they do to others!" Danny screamed causing a familiar spirit to come to his side.

"Welcome to my world Danny. The same stuff happens to me a lot when I went to school." Sidney explained causing Danny to frown.

"Used to happen to you. If I remember correctly Sidney, after your fight with Danny in front of everyone you told me you became the most popular kid in school. To be honest you have Danny to thank for that one." Wily said causing Sidney to smile.

"That is true, I no longer have to deal with that problem thanks to you making me look good that day. Heck I even got me a girlfriend. She claims she knows you and thinks the world of you. Hey baby cakes come here Danny is here." Sidney said just before a familiar ghost hugged Danny.

So say that he was surprised to find out his half ghost clone was dating Sidney let alone seeing her here was an understatement. On the one hand he was actually glad to see someone he considered family by his side. On the other hand unlike earlier he was actually concerned about what she might think of him due to what he was doing. Pushing those thoughts aside Danny began to hug his cousin back before releasing being released from said embrace.

"Dani, what are you doing there?" Danny asked his younger half ghost clone.

"I could ask you the same thing since to my knowledge I know you don't hang out in bars." Dani said while getting a good whiff of her cousins scent. "Or drink! God your breath reeks of alcohol!"

"I have been talking to Danny here, and from what I am getting is having a bad day from what I can tell." Wily explained while drying a wine glass. "He is at the point where he just wants to just drop everything and let Amity stew in its own muck." Wily explained repeating Danny's words.

Upon hearing Wily's words Dani felt like she almost had a heart attack. While she would come to see her original from time to time he always seemed so laid back and easy going with his life despite all of the responsibilities he had. In her mind she saw Danny as this unbreakable pillar of immense strength and courage that would never erode no matter what life threw at him, and to hear something like this coming out of Wily's mouth was like taking a hard punch to her face.

"Please tell me that isn't the truth Danny. You are the good guy for everyone. What would happen if someone needed your help and you weren't there to help them?" Dani asked causing Danny to wave it off.

"Let Valerie, my parents, or the rest of team Phantom handle it. I am sick and tired of getting shot at, bullied, screamed at for being too late, and/or scolded for not being fast enough! I didn't ask for…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Dani slapped Danny hard.

Now it was Danny's turn to be shocked. In all his days of being human or half ghost, no one he cared for had ever slapped him across the face not even his parents or Sam. It was enough to actually knock some soberness back into his system. Still feeling the stinging sensation where the print of Dani's dainty hand had hit him Danny turned to his now upset clone and began scold him.

"Danny listen to yourself. You don't sound like the cousin I think so highly off! You sound like a whiny 7-year-old having a temper tantrum! When you saved me the first time you did it because it was the right thing to do. When you saved me the second time you did it because I came to the only person I knew I could count on. You fixed my unstable body without a second thought. You even convinced the Valerie a person who hates your guts as well as all ghosts to help you save me. If I came to you again in need would you let me stew in my own muck like Amity?" Dani said trying to talk some sense into Danny.

Upon hearing her words Danny could help but smile at those memories. Even though she did cause him trouble the first time around due to thinking Vlad loved her as a daughter he forgave her when he found out she was being used. He even smiled at the memory of getting saving her from her bad genetic make up due to bond he developed with her. Even though he wasn't completely sober he somehow grabbed her and for the second time today hugged her.

"If you are worried about me abandoning you Dani don't. You are very important to me and hero or not I will always be there for you. Being able to help you both those times was something that was very precious to me, and it was one of the few times I was glad I choose this path. If the situation came up again where you needed me I would be there for you in a heartbeat." Danny explained earning a smile from Dani.

"That's the cousin I look up to and love. I know you are having a bad day, but don't let it get you down. I know that there has to be something's that keeps you going back to help the people of your home town outside of family." Dani said thinking she finally got through to her cousin.

"You are right once again. There are a few perks to the hero gig besides the feeling I get from helping those I care for." Danny said only for his aura once again to darken. "However, when I get some of the few rewards for being a hero a certain someone give me flak for it! I can't even enjoy my perks without someone scolding me for it!" Danny screamed causing his aura to release a shock-wave causing Dani, and Poindexter to sigh.

"You know what? That is it, when I go back to Amity, I am going to put an end to the save everyone hero gig. I don't care how upset everyone is with me about it I have had it!" Danny said causing Wily to speak up.

"Danny while I know you are upset, don't let the alcohol make decisions for you. At least wait until you are sober before making this decision." Wily said causing Dani to join in.

"Cousin if you need a break from the hero gig, I can easily take over for you for a little while so you can get a breather, but don't just outright quit on the town that needs you!" Dani continued trying to sway Danny.

"If it is problems at your school, I will just go back to fixing the bullying you deal with in my own way as well. You are like the ultimate defender and seeing you leave would make it so bullies mess with everyone once again." Poindexter added hoping it would help.

"Thanks but no thanks. Poindexter while the intention is good, the moment that happens my parents will come up to the school trying to get you. I don't want you getting hurt by them because you were trying to help me out." Danny replied in a genuine tone. "As for letting you take up the hero gig to give be a breather I have to ask you why? So I can go through the same shit all over again after my breather? So I can shot at by my parents, get flak from people if I fail or don't do it fast enough, or once again scolded by Sam when anyone of the opposite sex decides to kiss me or even hug me as thanks for saving them? Thanks but no thanks. If you want to take up the mantle of being Amity's full time hero by all means take it, but whether you do or not I am not going back to it." Danny explained in a my minds made up tone.

"Sidney we are leaving. I can't be around Danny when he is like this." Dani said before turning to her cousin. "As for you Danny I am hoping this is truly the alcohol talking and not you because if it is then you truly aren't you anymore. " Dani said as she left the table causing Danny to feel mixed emotions.

'Great it figures anytime I choose to do something that goes against what everyone else wants I am wrong for it. They always call me clueless for some reason yet in reality they are the truly clueless ones.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

"Man I never seen her so upset before. She would always hold you to the highest praise and would never forgive anyone who insulted you. I know you are upset and for what it is worth I truly can't blame you for feeling this way." Poindexter said trying his best to relate to Danny. "I will try to explain it to her so she can see your point of view Danny since I owe you that much I will see you later. Hey Baby Cakes wait up!" Sidney said as he flew off following the upset half ghost clone.

"Now you see this is the kind of stuff that pisses me off. I love my cousin dearly, but none of them have a clue about how I truly feel. Whenever I voice my opinion about how I felt everyone ignores it or tries to convince me I am wrong for feeling the way I do. They always call me clueless for some reason but to be honest with you they are just as clueless about how I feel." Danny explained while sobering up some more.

"Well why not tell them exactly how you feel and make them see things from your point of view? I mean while the people of Amity have no real bond with you, your family and friends do. Talk with them and beat it into their heads how you feel. While I would hate to see someone that I hold up to high praise quit as a friend I don't want to see you self-destruct either. While it is good to care about those who are important you can't forget about yourself either. But please when you do this do it while you are sober. Otherwise they won't take you seriously and think it is the alcohol talking instead of you." Wily advised with concern.

Unknown to Wily however, Danny had already done what he said several times with the members of team Phantom. When Jazz first heard what her brother was saying she like everyone else was reluctant to bend her feelings on the matter. However, upon explaining said situation to her and telling her what it was doing to him she finally relented and gave him her support. However, the same couldn't have been said of Tucker and especially Sam. He had explained to them on two separate occasions why he wanted to quit, however neither of them would bend even after he explained it twice. Eventually each time he gave in to what they were saying with the hope of things would better. Sadly this was never the case. While Danny was so deep in thought he completely failed to notice the pair of perfectly manicured hands resting on his shoulders.

"Wily give me and the young halfa one of your Green Fairies. From what I heard and what I had to deal with today we both need one desperately." The owner of the pair of hands said in a very friendly tone.

Danny even though he still had alcohol within his system was able to recognize the owner of the voice easily. Turning his head Danny saw the misery loving ghost Penelope Spectra. She was in her 3rd form wearing her trade mark black shirt top with green gloves that showed of her flawless stomach and hour glass waist with a matching pair of black pants and green boots.

Wily however, seeing where this could possibly go decided to intervene as best he could.

"Penelope you already had enough to drink seeing as you are actually acting friendly to your hated enemy. Also he has had enough alcohol. Last thing he needs is one of my strongest drinks which will really mess him up." Wily said causing Penelope to glare at him.

"I said two green fairies stat! Or do I need to hurt you, and get what I want anyways?" Penelope said with edge in her voice.

Danny at this point even though he was feeling the effects of the alcohol still had enough rational thought to think something was up, and instantly placed his guard up.

"Spectra why don't you do me a favor and buzz off? Unless you want to be my source of misplaced aggression!" Danny said charging his hands to show the point.

"Danny I am in no mood for a fight. Can't we just forgot our differences for now and just relax?" Spectra said in a somewhat charming tone. "Come on have a drink with me and take a load off. I won't be a bad girl I promise." Penelope added before turning to Wily. "Where are the two Green Fairies I ordered? You better get them to me now before I lose the nice feeling I am…"

"Ok I am making them now so stay calm Penelope." Wily said cutting Penelope off while grabbing the bottle to pour the two green fairies.

Hearing the name of said alcoholic drink Danny couldn't help but look at the older misery loving ghost funny.

"Green Fairy? What kind of name is that for a drink?" Danny asked causing Penelope to grin.

"Trust me Danny there are other names for drinks that would surprise you. Ever have a blow job before?" Penelope asked causing Danny to go instantly red even though he was partially smashed.

"Spectra even though I am 15 I have never done anything like that before with anyone which everybody in the ghost zone most likely knows." Danny answered honestly causing Penelope's smile to grow even more.

"Thanks for the information, but I was talking about a blow job cocktail drink not the oral blow job." Penelope explained causing Danny to go red once again from embarrassment.

"No I haven't had that kind of blow job either. While I do drink when my stress level get extremely high, I only drank rum and coke or straight vodka when upset." Danny explained just before Wily handed them their Green Fairies.

"I take it your friends don't know of your drinking when stressed do they?" Penelope asked still with her nice feeling.

"No and I aim to keep it that way. I don't want to lose my one stress reliever because best friends learned of it!" Danny answered in a bitter tone.

"Ok calm down Danny I won't say anything to them not that they would believe me anyways." Spectra said trying to keep her company calm. "However with this kind of drink I would advise you to drink it slowly. It is not only something to savor but as Wily mentioned is extremely potent." Penelope said as she began sipping her drink.

Danny taking heed to her warning drank it slowly savoring the strong taste as it slightly burned his throat. As Danny and Penelope drank their Green Fairies three spirits watched the scene play out. The first being the rock diva that was loved by Dash and Kwan Ember Mclain. The second one being the newly single Kitty Neko, and the last being the vindictive wishing ghost Desiree. Ember seeing what was going on couldn't help but smile as she watched Spectra work the magic she normally worked. Kitty at this point had mixed feelings seeing as on one hand Danny was someone she did care for, but on the other hand was the normally hated enemy of her best friends. The final being however, had feelings that were completely opposite of Embers.

"He has no clue what is going on does he? Cause if he did he would be running away right now." Desiree said with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"Was that disapproval that I heard in your voice Desiree?" Ember asked earning a nod from the older wishing ghost. "Why do you even care Desiree? He is our common enemy. I say let him get caught up in Penelope's web." Ember said causing Kitty to frown.

"Your enemy but not mine. His sister, best friend, and mother are my enemies." Kitty quickly corrected.

"He may be my enemy, and a pain in my ass to boot, but no one deserves to be used for someone else's needs, then tossed aside like yesterday's garbage!" Desiree said causing Ember to laugh.

"That is rich Desiree. Of all beings to say something like that I am surprised it is coming from you. You the ghost zone's most vindictive ghost due to being the universe's bitch. One would think you would enjoy watching someone else especially a hated enemy get what you get on a daily basis." Ember said laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.

"Well I maybe his enemy, but I won't let him become Penelope's conquest either." Desiree said not even realizing the irony of that statement.

"Desiree I wish you couldn't do nothing to interfere with my girlfriend's conquest." Ember said without effort causing Desiree's powers to activate.

"No I must obey!" Desiree said with dismay. "You will pay for this Ember!" Desiree said just as her body refused to obey her commands due to the result of the wish.

"Pfft no one likes a party pooper Desiree, and you were about to be just that. Now go and get him girlfriend." Ember said as she watched Penelope continue to interact with Danny.

Back at the bar 10 minutes later

At this point Danny had finished his 3rd green fairy while Penelope was on her second. Due to the effect of the Green Fairies Danny went for slowly sobering to extremely cheerful while Penelope was actually faring better than Danny was. Quickly realizing this was how Danny became when he was fully smashed Penelope couldn't help but frown. Danny on the other hand couldn't help but smile seeing as he succeeded in his original mission which was to vent and forget about his troubles and the labels that branded everyone in his life even if only for the moment. Taking another look at the pale skinned redhead in front of him he was reminded of what a certain African American friend said some time ago.

"You know Spectra, when Tucker said he was in a modeling agency that day he wasn't lying. Even though your original form is beautiful your brand new you is smoking hot." Danny said in a cheerful tone earning a slight blush from the other woman.

"I am more than just a pretty face Danny. I can do a lot more things if you know what I mean." Penelope said winking at Danny while caressing his crotch.

Normally if someone tried to do this to Danny it would never get this far. This would be mainly due to him stopping it outright or a certain combat boot wearing friend cutting the wanted attention short. However, due to Danny having 4 glasses of rum with coke, as well as 3 Green Fairies in his system his rational chain of thought was completely shut down so option one wasn't happening. The other wasn't likely to happen either due to Danny telling Tucker he was heading home early due wanting to be alone for a bit.

'He is already responding to my touch and from the feel of what he has I tell he is better equipped than most of my other conquests. I just hope he isn't... Well I can scratched that thought out of my mind.' Penelope thought to herself as she felt a hand groping her ample ass, and another groping one of her C cup breasts.

Enjoying the feeling of him handing her assets Penelope couldn't help but let out a moan of approval which was all the incentive Danny needed to keep going.

Across the bar at this moment

"Wow from the look on Penelope's face she actually looks like she is enjoying his touch. But then again it is teen misery is what keeps her young. I guess that is why she likes her conquests underage." Ember said watching Penelope work.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you sound jealous Ember. Could it be that you want Danny for yourself?" Kitty asked snickering causing Ember to glare at her.

"Unlike Penny who jumps from conquest to conquest I actually have a steady boyfriend and I don't cheat on boyfriends. Besides what about you Kitty? Last I checked you were telling me sometime ago how if you could do it all over again you would have stayed with Danny instead of taking Johnny back." Ember said knowing she had one upped her best friend with that one.

"If it was anyone else I would have stopped them right there. However seeing as it is Penelope and we have our rule girlfriends before guys I won't stop her." Kitty explained causing Ember to raise an eyebrow.

"Agghh stupid wish! If you didn't cast this wish on me I swear I would kick her ass right now!" Desiree hissed still struggling against the wish induced restraints and failing.

Back at the bar 5 minutes later

Penelope now on Danny's lap and oblivious to everyone else around her was in a heated make out session with the young halfa. Knowing she had him where she wanted him she changed her position on his lap and began to grind her hips against his earning a moan from him. Penelope was about to go even further when she heard a loud cough of disapproval.

"While I don't approve of what you are doing, if you must to that take your actions elsewhere. While I pretty much allow almost anything to go on in my bar, there are three things I don't. Fighting, destruction of my bar, and sexual relations." Wily replied causing Penelope to wave it off.

"Relax Wily, I had no intention of breaking your rules. This is my favorite place to come and unwind." Penelope explained before turning to Danny. "By the way you are reacting I can tell you want me, so how about we go back to my realm and have a private party? But I must warn you there I will leave my mark on you." Penelope said winking at the young halfa.

'Danny for your sake I hope you sober up or get some sense of reasoning because if you don't, and you give into your hormones you won't be happy when you are sober.' Wily thought to himself as he watched Danny and Penelope walk out of the bar with Danny's right hand still on Penelope's ample backside.

'With the way he is groping my ass I can tell he wasn't kidding about not getting any kind of play. Well lets see if we can change that shall we?' Penelope thought to herself just before she grabbed Danny hand and took off at full speed towards her realm.

Stage out.

I am making this for a few reasons. One of is while I have no intention of stopping the first sleeping with the devil, as I told a few that story wasn't want I had in mind when I first was writing. This story will showcase what I originally had in mind when was making said story so while it may start out similar the end results will be completely different. Any thoughts comments concerns? If so PM me them or leave them in the review space. R and R


	2. the point of no return

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part two of sleeping with the devil 2 point 0.

Spectra's bedroom 5 hours after chapter 1

Danny woke up to the feeling of two things. The first one being that he had his arms wrapped around the softest skin he had ever felt, and the second being a warm feeling downstairs. Feeling these unusual but not in the least horrible sensations Danny while not moving his body took a look around the room.

The room itself had very little lighting with the exception of several candles being held in onyx colored candle holders with a large mirror behind each one. As he continued looking around Danny noticed several things in the room that made him cringe. The first being a BDSM set up on the opposite side of the room and the other being several whips, gag balls, and other toys that looked like they had their fair share of uses.

Danny upon finishing his look around he finally took notice to the bed he was currently resting on. The bed itself was a queen size bed with scarlet red bed sheets and several handcuffs attached to them. Seeing that his arms weren't within the cuffs Danny let out a sigh of relief. However, upon removing the bed sheets from himself he finally found the source of the warm sensation he was feeling.

This was due to the fact that his nearly flaccid genitals were inside the misery loving ghost Penelope Spectra. Upon seeing this everything he did a few hours ago came back to him.

'That is right I was drinking several hours ago, then Spectra started talking to me. After about 3 Green Fairies I started complimenting her looks then she started coming out to me. Afterwards we came back to her realm where we went all the way several times.' Danny thought to himself. 'On a personal note while I would have much rather lost my virginity to someone I actually liked losing my virginity period especially to an attractive woman is still a plus.' Danny thought as he began to slowly ease himself slowly out of Spectra's pussy.

Unfortunately for Danny not only did this caused his formerly flaccid dick to rise back to attention making it that much harder for him to dislodge himself, but also served to bring his lover out of her light sleep.

Feeling what she knew was a good piece of meat inside of her, Spectra not only began to grind her hips against Danny's earning a couple of moans, but tightened her pussy walls to prevent him from completely pulling out. While never releasing her grip on him in the least Spectra shifted her position from the spooning position to where she was straddling him before smiling down on her young lover.

"And just where do you think you are going lover?" Spectra said in a sultry tone while once again grinding her hips against Danny's. "You wouldn't be trying to run away from me when I need you the most now would you?" Spectra asked as she began to ride Danny like a rodeo bull.

(AN: Warning lemon up ahead. If you don't like this sort of thing skip to there you see the next AN saying lemon over.)

While Danny could only remember some of the sensations he felt from the night before due to being partially impaired; now he could feel everything and upon doing so completely gave up on trying to escape. Instead he grabbed her ample ass for leverage, and began to do his best to match her hip movements earning a smile for his lover.

"Oh god you are so tight Penelope!" Danny said while letting out several moans while continuing to thrust his hips.

"It is tight because that is how pussy is supposed to be." Spectra said in a teacher schooling a student type of tone. "Now I want you to fuck me to the point where I will be sporting a limp!" Spectra said while moaning in delight.

While Danny was relatively new to the sex game, unlike in many other areas he wasn't completely clueless. Besides the sex education classes he had taken in school, he like his best friend had his own small porn collection. However, unlike his best friend who used them for masturbation purposes Danny due to listening to what the seniors boys were saying used his collection in an attempt to get some knowledge on pleasuring a woman in the hopes on not embarrassing himself.

Hearing Spectra moans, pants, and cries however, was all the incentive he needed to know that his research not only paid off, but had given him a good deal of power over Spectra of all beings. Remembering one other important piece of information he gained from his X rated videos, Danny moved his hands off of Spectra's ass, and placed them on her waist before flipping her into the missionary position when he took over the work not that Spectra mind in the least.

'Was he lying to me about being a virgin before I picked him up? While I popped quite a few cherries in my time none of them were nearly as good as… ' Spectra never got the chance to finish her thought as Danny with a bit of persistence and searching managed to find her sweet spot causing her to lose all chain of thought.

"Oh god Danny that is it, right there, keep hitting me there!" Spectra moaned and she sank her perfectly manicured nails into Danny's back scratching as hard as she could as her young lover kept hitting her sweet spot.

Having her right where he wanted her Danny continued to hammer away at the exact same spot over and over again which was all Spectra needed to be brought over the edge. Letting out a high pitched scream Spectra felt her now 4th orgasm for the evening wash over her as a smile of content was now on her brightly blushing face.

Danny on the other hand even though he felt her release had yet to get his own. Remembering all the bragging he heard from the seniors about how they did this to their cheerleader girlfriends Danny decided go for the goal of turning his lover into a sopping mess.

With said goal in mind Danny increased the speed of his thrusts, and with each jab continued to aim at Spectra's sweet spot causing her to release squeals screams and moans which was all music to the young halfa's ears. He continued at this increased pace for the next 15 minutes until he felt his release coming near.

Not wanting to blow his load inside Danny once again tried to pull out of the warm heaven he was in. However, before he could pull out Spectra not wanting the pleasure to end pulled him back while wrapping her legs around his body. Unable to pull out Danny released his paid load of organic ammo into Spectra's awaiting womb. This very action of feeling her lover seed inside of her was all Spectra needed to go over the edge cumming for a 5th time 2 seconds later.

(AN: Lemon is over everyone)

Breathing heavily over the fruits of their labor Danny finally pulled out of Spectra's pussy, and was now lying on his back taking in deep breaths. When he finally caught his breath Danny decided to ask the million dollar question.

"So where do we go from here Spectra? Are we going to takes this secret to our after graves and go back to being bitter enemies?" Danny asked now thinking about the consequences of their actions.

"While I did ask you to put aside our differences so we could relax for one evening I have some news for you. I have changed my mind on that. So how about instead of this being a one night stand you make this a regular thing?" Spectra answered winking at the young halfa.

To say Danny was completely caught off guard was an understatement. It was already twilight zone worthy that he would even sleep with one of his enemies, but for her to want to continue what they were doing? On the one hand he would have loved nothing more than to finally have a steady outlet to take his daily frustrations out on. But on the other hand with Villains in general he knew there was always a catch to worry about.

"What is your angle Spectra? While I admit I enjoyed what we did, why are you so willing to go from hated enemies to sharing a bed with me?" Danny asked finally getting some of his rational thinking back.

"The answer is very simple Danny. Just about everyone else I have ever slept with were worthless duds. Many of them thought they were pleasing me when in reality I was faking it with them just to get it over with. They considered themselves experts at the art when in reality the vast majority of them couldn't even find my clit." Spectra explained airing out the dirty laundry. "As for my sweet spot forget about it. Even if I gave them a road map they wouldn't be able to find it. That is how it has always been at least until now." Spectra explained smiling at the last part.

As Danny continued to listen to what Spectra was telling him he knew 2 things were true. The first was he knew that unlike with the others unless she was a master of making **(1) Ahegao** faces as well as convincing fake orgasms the woman before him wasn't lying. The second as much as he hated to admit it he found himself hooked and wanting more as well. Looking at the watch that was on his hand and seeing that the time said 2:15 AM Danny got out of her bed.

Spectra watched in extreme discontent as Danny made his body and the floor below him intangible to remove all the sweat and sex fluids from his body. As Danny began to put his clothes on Spectra couldn't help but be vocal with her disapproval.

"You are really going to leave this as a one night stand Danny? I know you still desire me so why are you…"

"And give up the best thing that has happened to me since gaining my ghost powers? Pardon the pun but I think you might have been the one who had too much to drink?" Danny answer for the first time smiling. "However, I am still a teenager, and I need to keep up appearances. The clone I left in my place is going to fade away soon. Since I know you know my life as well…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Spectra placed her finger near his lips.

"I understand, and as long as you come back to me I truly don't care what excuses you make." Spectra said just before going through her pile of clothes and tossing a flimsy red thong at him. "I normally don't give keepsakes, but you can keep that as a reminder of your first time. Now go before that clone of yours gives out, and it affects our future fun times." Spectra said as she watched her future lover fly towards the door and phase right through it.

As she watched her new lover leave her realm Spectra still stark naked went over to the corner of her room, and pulled out what appeared to be a camcorder of some sort. Upon looking at the piece of recording equipment Spectra instantly added lavender energy to her hand causing the device to melt in the palm of her hand.

Just outside Spectra realm

Danny flying as fast as he could with the energy he had left within him. He couldn't believe the irony of the situation he just dealt with. It was unbelievable enough that his enemy truly only wanted a good time with him yesterday evening without some ulterior motive. I was even more unbelievable that after they had their night of fun she wanted it to be more than just a one night stand which he was more than willing to agree to.

As Danny continued to fly at decent speed whistling his kindred spirit version of this theme song he failed to noticed another spirit flying at an equally fast if not faster speed in the direction he was coming from. The end result of this was both him and said spirit crashing into each other. Knowing he wasn't in any condition for a fight Danny decided to do the one thing he thought that might help.

"Are you ok? I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and…"

"It is ok child, but judging by the speed you are flying and your lack of attention it seems I am too late." Desiree said in a somewhat down tone throwing Danny for a loop.

"Too late for what, and why were you looking for me?" Danny asked causing the wishing spirit to sigh.

Wanting to get out of the middle of nowhere with everyone's greatest enemy, Desiree quickly grabbed Danny, and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Stage out

1) A form of slang that means fucked silly.

So end part two of sleeping with the Devil 2 point 0. If you had already read the first one you would have noticed the major change I made in this one compared to the other one. Next off if the lemon wasn't as good as you would have liked I apologize for that. Writing lemons I will admit isn't my strong point but for this story I will do my best to put in actual lemons instead of the implied or partial lemons I did in the original. Any thoughts comments, concerns? Post them within your reviews or leave them in a PM. R and R.


	3. F and R

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of sleeping with the devil 2 point 0.

Desiree's realm

Upon being brought to Desiree's realm like with Spectra's Danny took a look around. Upon seeing what he was looking at Danny seriously felt like he was put into the Disney movie Aladdin. This was due to the entire room of her realm having a very similar look to the sultan's palace. There were plenty of silver pieces of furniture all covered in the finest golden spider silk. The curtains and cloth that hung from beam to beam if felt was also the finest one would feel. However despite all this what Danny noticed the most was an extremely large sapphire which was sitting on top of a mantle and a picture of what appeared to be a little Arabian girl with an older yet gentle looking gentleman.

"That is a picture of yours truly and my father back when we were alive over 10,000 years ago." Desiree explained before her expression changed.

"While that is nice and... all can you tell me why you… brought me here? I am kind of tired… and I need to get home… before my clone vanishes." Danny explained while letting out a tired yawn.

"I will explain everything to you when I have your undivided attention so I need you to wish for your fatigue to vanish." Desiree explained.

"Fine I wish that my fatigue was gone." Danny said still tired causing the wishing ghost's magic to active.

"So you have wished it so shall it be." Desiree said in her normal tone causing all the fatigue to vanish like melted butter. "As an added bonus I knocked out all the fatigue from your clone as well so it will be as if you just made it." Desiree explained earning a smile from the young halfa. "Now that you are refreshed what I am telling you should come of no surprise, but Spectra used you for her needs."

"I kind of figured that one out when she was originally asking that we put aside our differences for the night so we could enjoy ourselves and you know what? While this may sound stupid to anyone else I am glad she did what she did. Seeing as I now have not one but two outlets now to take my frustrations on instead of just one." Danny explained earning a sigh from the other wishing ghost.

At first Desiree couldn't believe what she was hearing. Normally people would be pissed off if they learned that they were used, however two things came to mind that made the situation make sense. The first was the fact that he was sick of his current lifestyle. Like Poindexter Desiree could somewhat relate to his burden due to having similar burdens of her own. The second was unlike her he was still a teenager, and the average teenager didn't have nowhere near as many burdens as him.

'Though if I were in his shoes I would have put my foot down a long time ago, or just left the gig. I wouldn't resort to being another's plaything.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Child I hate to burst your bubble, but you when you go back to Amity you will have only one outlet." Desiree explained causing Danny to look at her funny. "When I originally tried to stop Spectra from making you a drunk conquest Ember wished I couldn't interfere. Later on that half ghost clone of yours came back to the bar upset about something." Desiree explained.

"What does Dani coming back have to do with me losing one of my outlets?" Danny asked.

"Before she undid the wish Ember placed on me, she mentioned how she told your best friends about where you were, and what you are doing. She also mentioned the rant you were having earlier to them, so I suggest you be prepared to get two lectures from your friends." Desiree answered knowing Danny mood would take a nosedive.

"Great that is all I needed." Danny said in an extremely bitter tone. "But before I go there is one thing that is truly bothering me. Why did you go out of your way to try and stop Spectra in the first place? Or for that matter why do you even care that she wanted to take advantage of me? Last I checked I was supposed to be your enemy."

"Contrary to popular belief while I am indeed the ghost zone's most vindictive ghost, I detest those who would use someone for their personal needs and toss them aside like yesterday's garbage when they are finished. Penelope is infamous for this seeing as she contently sleeps with different teenage ghosts to get her needs sated then discards them when she is done." Desiree answered in an equally bitter tone.

"You know that has to be the most ironic thing I ever heard you say Desiree and I don't mean that in a bad way. But if you don't mind me asking you is there any special reason you feel this way?" Danny asked causing the wishing ghost's expression to harden. "But if you don't want to tell me I won't…"

"Did you know I have two different nicknames in the ghost zone child? While you may know me as the most vindictive ghost in the ghost zone I am also known by others as the Universe's Bitch." Desiree said in a bitter tone as her body radiated a purple aura. "This is due to always in some way being used and abused every day due to my powers. Children and younger humans most of the time wish for me to beat myself up like in their Saturday morning cartoons and this is the lesser of the evils I have to endure. However, it is what some of your fellow teens and adults wish for that makes me truly feel the way I do!"

As Danny listened to this his mind went through all the possibilities that were linked to his situation with Spectra and the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Needless to say Danny's normally baby blue eyes where now glowing bright green.

"Judging by the expression on your face I am guessing you figured it out and yes, it is 100% true. Many of those sick minded teens and lecherous adults use my powers to have their way with me! Every day for the past 10,000 years I have been made into those bastards plaything, and then discarded like a used condom when they are done! If that isn't bad enough even in the ghost zone it is no different! Just about every horny male ghost does the same this to me upon see me! Johnny 13, and Walker are two of the biggest offenders!" Desiree hissed while her purple aura changed to bright fuchsia. "Ever wonder why I became the ghost zone's most vindictive ghost? Well there is your answer! It is because of this shit that keeps happening to me!"

Upon hearing Desiree story, Danny couldn't help but forget about his own problems for the moment, and feel his heart go out for the wishing ghost. No matter how he looked at it now, there was no comparing who's situation was worse. Heck Danny was even willing to bet that if she had the chance she would swap lives with him in a heartbeat. Seeing the vindictive wishing ghost still radiating with rage Danny began to move closer towards the vindictive wishing ghost.

As this happened Desiree watched as he made his approach towards her, and upon seeing this 1,000 different thoughts came to mind.

'Is he really going to take advantage of me even after everything I told him? Was my good deed really worth nothing to him? I shouldn't have done… What in the world he knows how I feel about men touching me and he is violating my rules?' Desiree thought to herself as her anger burned brighter.

"Desiree, I know how you feel about men touching you, and I apologize for not respecting your rule. However, after enduring your pain for so long without any form of release I believe you need this." Danny said as he continued to hug the wishing ghost. "I am so sorry for everything you had to put up with for all this time." Danny said in a dejected tone. "No one should have to go through the pain you have went through, and it sickens me that anyone would even think to take advantage of you in such as way." Danny explained while continuing to comfort the upset wishing ghost.

Now it was Desiree's turn experience the irony of said situation. For the past 10,000 of her torment no one had ever shown her any compassion or understanding due to either not caring or wanting something out of her. Now for the first time in over 10,000 years she is finally getting the comfort and compassion she lacked and it was from the her worst enemy. Unable to hold in the torrent of emotions she was feeling Desiree began to cry her eyes out, due to the holding it in for the longest time.

"It is ok to cry Desiree. So just let it all out." Danny said being the strong one as the vindictive wishing ghost continued to let the waterworks run.

Danny continued to hold and comfort Desiree for the next 30 minutes until she eventually stopped crying. Thinking she was finally feeling better Danny released her from his embrace only for her to fall onto the ground fast asleep.

'Wow she cried herself to sleep.' Danny thought to himself as he looked at the now sleeping wishing ghost. 'Ok she is vindictive, a real pain in the ass on a bad day, and one of the most powerful beings I have fought. But in reality she is a truly a victim more than a villain.' Danny thought to himself before picking up the sleeping wishing ghost bridal style.

"Desiree can you hear what I am saying?" Danny asked hoping this was the case. "If you can please grant these two wishes. "The first is I wish is that you were cleaned up and in your bed, and the second is that upon waking up you have a say in what wishes you grant." Danny said causing Desiree's powers to respond to his wishes.

Danny watched as Desiree disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared in a massive room down the hall. As Danny flew down the hallway towards her bedroom he couldn't help but marvel at the size of the room and more importantly the bed Desiree teleported into. Seeing that his wishes were granted a familiar feeling washed over the young half ghost teen.

'I remember this feeling, it was the exact same feeling that I felt when I saved my cousin those two times.' Danny thought to himself smiling 'You have been the Universe's bitch for 10,000 years, and that in my opinion is 10,000 years too long. Hopefully now you will finally find some peace in your afterlife Desiree.' Danny thought to himself as he flew outside of Desiree's realm at full speed.

Amity Park the next morning

"Sam, I know you are upset after learning about what Danny was truly doing yesterday, but for the sake of argument how about we listen to his side of the story before you jump down his throat?" Tucker said only to get a harsh glare from his best friend.

However, if Tucker knew the true degree to Sam's anger he would have been thanking the heavenly gods for getting only the tip of the iceberg. It was already bad enough in her eyes that she had to find out from a secondary source that her best friend was doing the self-destructive act of drinking. However, to top it all off learning that he was once again talking about abandoning his responsibility made her blood boil. Punching a nearby tree surprisingly leaving an imprint in it, went back to glaring at her best friend.

"Danny not only lies to us to cover up his drinking, and is giving thought to once again abandoning his responsibility and you believe we should give him any benefit of the doubt?" Sam hissed while rubbing her now hurting knuckles.

"Sam just because Danny is our best friend doesn't mean he doesn't have his secrets. In fact we all have our game breaking level secrets we are keeping." Tucker explained causing Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"Name one secret that I am keeping from Danny that is game breaking!"

"You are still hiding your feelings from Danny." Tucker said in a smug tone earning him a hard glare.

"Keeping my feelings secret is nothing in comparison to Danny, doing this self-destructive behavior and talking about abandoning his responsibility!" Sam hissed causing Tucker to roll his eyes.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you not telling him your feelings is adding to the problem. You are basically giving him flak due to him getting affection or attention from the ladies he saves which is completely normal for any superhero. Add to the fact that you are denying your feelings for him and it looks like you are being a cock block who wants her best friend to be alone." Tucker explained striking a nerve with Sam.

"He should be thanking me for that. If it wasn't for me doing that he would be distracted from battles, and possibly be all ghost instead of just half! Plus none of the floozies cares for him as a person! All they see him as is a piece of meat! If you were to hear half of what goes on in the girls locker room from the girls he saved you would see what I mean!" Sam explained earning an eyebrow raise from Tucker.

"Let me guess? Paulina been saying that if she ever got the ghost boy alone, she would have her pull her hair, bend her over, and make her scream?" Tucker said in a perverse tone. "Did Star mention how if she wasn't dating Kwan how she would let him not only pop her cherry but become his steady girlfriend? Or better yet how…"

"Yes all the above, but none of them care about Danny as a person! The closest person besides myself was Valerie, but…"

"Sam here he comes now, and from the looks of things he seems in a good mood. For the sake of everything Sam please listen to his side before jumping down his throat." Tucker begged just before Danny got there.

Like Tucker mentioned Danny was actually in a somewhat good mood. Even if Sam and Tucker knew about is drinking outlet and would fight tooth and nail to bar it, to his knowledge neither of them knew about his other outlet, which meant he lost at worst the lesser of the two evils.

"Hey Danny how are you feeling today? Hopefully better than the day before?" Tucker said in a calm tone.

"To tell you the truth I haven't felt this good since I saved my cousin from becoming a puddle of goop. But enough about that there is something I need to tell the two of you that is really important."Danny said still proud of himself for the events that happened a few hours ago.

"Is it by any chance that you realized you overlooked something. and you are finally going to fix it?" Tucker asked causing Danny to look at him odd.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, however yesterday I did some soul searching and I have decided that…"

"Absolutely not Danny! You are not abandoning your responsibility, and you will stop this horrible drinking habit you started! It is not only causing you to say stupid shit, but it is self-destructive in general as well!" Sam hissed earning a face palm from Tucker and an eye roll from Danny.

"Explain to me how is saving Amity my responsibility Sam?" Danny asked still in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"In case you have forgotten the accident that gave you your powers also opened up the portal that is allowing all the ghosts to come through! Last I checked we were taught to take responsibility for our actions!" Sam answered.

"That is where you are wrong Sam. Did you forget what Frostbite told us when we first went to his realm? In case you have forgot there are naturally occurring ghost portals that exist all over the planet that have existed way before the accident happened. Then there is the fact that even if this wasn't the case Plasmius also had a ghost portal way before I was even born. Then we have special cases where…"

"Enough already I get it Danny, we weren't the ones who caused the ghosts to be in the town. However, you still can't just quit even if the responsibility wasn't yours. Remember what you told me after you became public enemy #1? If you forgotten I will refresh your memory? 'So even with everyone thinking you are a bad ghost you are still going to be the hero?' and your response was 'Well someone gotta. Hey if not me who is going to protect this town? Besides it is not like I can ignore a scream for help.'" Sam replied remembering the day in general.

"She is right dude. There have been many times you could have quit in the past, but when it came down to it you choose to be the hero anyways. The same thing applies now dude." Tucker added causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"But what about…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as he got hit in the face with a pressurized stream of liquid from an upgraded Theo Klein firefighter water back pack gun.

Upon getting blasted Danny and the others turned in the direction of the water stream to see Dash and his posse looking upon them with condescending smiles on their faces.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't Fenturd, all wet. Oh and by the way this isn't water if you catch my drift." Dash explained.

"Go away Dash! We were having a very important conversation, and the last thing we need is you pissing off Danny."

"Well too bad Foley, because I am not going anywhere. In fact if he is pissed off how about I cool him off some more!" Dash replied as he once again fired another blast at Danny hitting him dead on. "Look at the loser Fenton all wet in what came out of our septic tanks, and all he can do is take it like the bitch he is!" Dash went on gloating in front of his posse.

"Why don't you take the same request that Danny Phantom gave Ember Mclain which was beat it!" Sam hissed.

"Isn't that cute? The Goth geek is protecting her loser boyfriend." Dash replied before turning to Danny. "Fenturd you need to teach your woman her place which is not to get into other people's business!" Dash replied as he pushed Danny causing him to land face down in a large pile of dog shit.

'And these are the idiots my best friends want me to not only protect, but want me to endure punishments for?' Danny thought to himself as he wiped the shit off his face.

"Aw what's the matter Fenturd? Pissed off because I am messing with you and you can't do anything about it? Or is it that you have shit in your hair? Well for the first one too bad because I am going keep messing with you just because I can. However for the later…" Dash once again fired his weapon once again before pushing his head back into the fresh dog dung.

At this point Danny had to close his eyes to hide the angry glow he had in them. Having had enough of Dash's torment Danny was about to take Dash's head off when Sam and Tucker grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Danny are you insane? You know what will happen if you engage in combat with him!" Tucker said still holding Danny back.

"He is right Danny, besides we have better things to do than get harassed by a future failure." Sam added only for Dash and his friends to block their path. "Get out of our way Dash we have…"

Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Dash and his posy all fired their pressurized streams of liquid at Sam knocking her back first into a tree.

"That will teach not to tell us what to…" Dash never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny in a fit of rage slugged Dash in the face effectively knocking the Jock out.

Tucker, and Sam watched in horror as Danny turned his sights on the rest of his tormentors and in less than a minute went to work on his tormentors.

"Welcome to the world of pay and back!" Danny screamed feeling the adrenaline following through his body.

Even without his ghost powers Danny was still able to make quick work of Dash's posse due to his dealing with enemies far more dangerous than the regular school jocks. Eventually the remaining jocks figured they didn't stand a chance so they grabbed their downed comrades and made a hasty retreat.

"We won't forget this Fenton! You will rule the day you decided to mess with us!" One of the jocks said as they all left with their tails between their legs.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" Danny screamed still feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Danny you are causing a scene which isn't a good thing." Tucker said trying to calm down his best friend. "But on a personal note good job putting those idiots in their place. It is about time someone did."

"Tucker don't encourage Danny's poor decision! The damage you did to those guys will most likely be there for weeks! You should have just ignored them!" Sam replied scolding Danny for his actions.

'And she wonders why I am going to a bar to drink.' Danny thought to himself bitterly just before making himself and Sam intangible to get rid of the septic tank liquid.

Spectra realm this exact moment

A loud banging on the entrance to her realm woke up the groggy misery ghost. Spectra had planned on sleeping in seeing as her exhausting yet totally worth it late night activities really did a number on her. When the banging became louder Spectra growled in annoyance as she when to grab her robe and began to walk towards her front door. It wasn't until she realized she was sporting a limp that everything became clear to her once again.

'Well I did tell him to fuck me until I was sporting a limp and he did as I asked.' Spectra thought to herself as she finally got to the door and answer it.

Upon opening said door Spectra's happy memory quickly faded and was replaced by pure annoyance. This was due to her ex-boyfriend Amity Park's #2 form changer Bertrand being at her front door.

"What is it you want?" Spectra asked not in the happiest of moods before Bertrand got on his knees.

"Please Spectra, I know you said we were done, but please reconsider and give me another chance. I will do anything and I mean anything you want to have you back. When you left me I felt as if I lost a part of myself and I feel extremely empty so please take me back." Bertrand pleaded.

"I am going to be blunt and spell it out as clear as possible. You see this." Spectra said as she began walking while sporting her limp. "My new lover went several rounds with me last night and he tore my not so little ass up with that well above average dick of his. He had me moaning and screaming in a good way, and I am not going to give that up to go back to a pathetic worm of a form changer who can't even change in the one place that counts! Now go away before I make you..."

"Fine I will leave. However, I refuse to give up on you!" Bertrand said before flying off.

Stage out

So ends part 3 of sleeping with the devil 2 point 0. Any thoughts comments concerns? PM me them or write them in the review comments. R and R.


	4. A shocking confession

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

fanficreviewer69: Tucker was never soaked in sewage only Sam and Danny. Not to mention if he hadn't done that for her and only himself he would have to hear it from her which is something he didn't want to put up with. As for Tucker being more understanding yeah that is only due to him going through some of the stuff Danny has where as Sam only goes through verbal abuse at best. Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1: I believe people do these because it is something never explored in the canon or they wished Danny would have done it. As for the other part that is sort of my thing but at the same time it would also prove Danny a hero. Thanks for the review.

bluemarvel0: That as we both know is one of Sam's biggest faults. if it goes against what she believes in she will ignore it until it blows up badly. This mostly likely maybe another one of those times. Thanks for the review.

ARega1s: I would say more desperate to get Spectra back rather than cowardly. In how I met my dancing flame where he refused to fight Skulker that was cowardly. Here however I don't see it. Thanks for the review.

Blazingkill: There is a reason why he is doing what he is doing. It will be explained in a later chapter. As for smoking weed, won't be happening in this story. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy Part 4 of sleeping with the devil 2.0.

Fenton works after school

Danny's mood mirrored that of how he felt 8 hours earlier. It had been bad enough that he once again got chewed out for getting the payback he rightfully deserved, but upon getting to school it got worse. Apparently Mr. Lancer and a few of the other teachers saw Dash and his friends all battered and beaten, and upon seeing this the teachers not only called the hospital but decided to investigate. Upon doing this one of the A-list Jocks mentioned how it was Danny in a fit of rage who did this to them. Needless to say upon him and his friends getting to school he was already issued punishment for his actions.

'Then to top it all off Sam 'for whatever reason' decides she needs to scold me some more to the point where we get into a shouting match and my parents overhear it.' Danny thought to himself just before his ghost sense goes off.

"Great just what I need uninvited company." Danny said out loud as he began charging his ectoplasmic energy."Come on out whoever you are, maybe some target practice will make me feel better."

"Child I didn't come here to fight you I only came to talk!" The spirit in general said just before revealing themselves to the young halfa. "So save your target practice for a ghost who deserves it."

Upon seeing who the spirit in general was, Danny stopped the flow of energy to his hand, but didn't completely let his guard down.

'Why would Desiree want to talk to me? Is it believe I broke her no touching rule?'

"If it is about me touching you when you don't like men touching you I apologize. However, after hearing your story, and seeing how much pain you were in I knew you needed some comfort, and the rest was history." Danny explained completely surprising the older wishing ghost.

'He knew I needed comfort despite how pissed I was? When did he started growing up as a person?' Desiree asked herself.

"No child I am not here to talk about that, but I do want to thank you for being there for me in my moment of need. No one has ever showed me that kind of compassion is my afterlife and I will never forget it." Desiree said with the utmost sincerity. "The reason I came here was to ask was it you who wished that I didn't have to grant wishes I didn't want to anymore?" Desiree asked.

"Yes Desiree that was me. After hearing your story and what was going on I couldn't allow it to go on anymore." Danny answered with a sense of pride. "No one deserves to have to endure a torment like that, and had I known what was going on I would have..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree in a burst of happiness grabbed Danny and pulled him into a tight hug.

However, due to the height difference between the two as Desiree hugged him his face ended up being pulled into her voluptuous bosom not that either mind.

"Thank you Danny! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will never forget this as long as I exist, and I promise I will repay you in full for you kindness." Desiree said while tightening her embrace.

'Wow she smells really nice like some exotic perfume that my mother once wore. But as much as I hate to end this I am going to have to.' Danny thought to himself as he went intangible to break free of Desiree's embrace.

"Desiree you don't owe me anything. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do, not because I wanted a servant. If you want to thank me do it by being your own master and enjoying your afterlife." Danny explained hoping his message was received. "But I have to ask you what are you going to do now that you have a say in what you do?"

"Get payback on everyone and anyone who has wronged me in the past. I already started with the first offender Johnny 13." Desiree explained as she made a crystal ball appear showing Danny what she did just before she came to his home.

 _Flashback a remote place in the ghost zone_

 _Johnny woke up, and instantly found his arms and legs bound by green chains. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for the biker ghost, however due to him being previously beaten to within an inch of his afterlife he didn't have the strength to phase free. However this was the least of his problems. To add to them a swarm of carnivorous ghost bats were eating away at his ectoplasmic flesh. Johnny screamed in agony as he not only felt the bats tear away at his face and internal organs, but for some strange reason felt his arms and legs burning. Eventually the bats seemingly had their fill of his flesh and flew away leaving the now mutilated biker to the lesser agony._

 _"Damn it! What… are these chains… attached to my… arms and legs made off?" Johnny asked still in pain._

" _Those chains are made out of Ectoranium. A material that with hurt ghosts on contact!" A familiar voice to Johnny explained._

 _Johnny still in pain struggled to turn his head in the direction of the voice he heard, but when he did he saw Desiree standing 4 feet from him._

 _"Desiree get your…. ass down here… and release me! Or so help me… I will kick your…" Johnny never got the chance to finish his sentence due to Desiree spitting in his face._

 _"You will do no such thing Johnny! So shut up while I explain my revenge and your punishment!" Desiree hissed as he bitch slapped him three times." You are bound to chains that will not only burn you, but will keep you from using your ghost powers. As for these bats that were eating you, they will do so until your punishment is complete." Clone Desiree said causing Johnny to frown._

 _"But you beat me… to within an inch… of my afterlife, and… I am barely hanging on. I will parish real soon... at this rate." Johnny said weakly causing Desiree to smile._

 _"That is absolutely correct Johnny. In the state you are in you would normally perish if kept under these conditions. However, where is the fun in letting you die so easily?" Desiree said in a sadistic tone that caused Johnny to wet himself. "So that is why I made it so that at the end of each day even if you where to parish, you will be revived and fully healed."_

 _"I swear when… I get out of here… you will get… yours Desiree! I swear I will… beat you down, and… give you so… much vitamin D… that you will be begging me..."_

 _"To pay the pied piper. Oh wait, that is happening right now!" Desiree hissed as she hit Johnny in the groin several times with her sledgehammer fist adding to his agony._

 _At this point in time Johnny for the first time in his existence felt powerless. His powers were blocked due to the chains, and he was nowhere strong enough to break free without them. Worst to wear he was now going to be eaten alive by a swarm of ectoplasm thirsty bats over and over for who knows how long._

 _"How long do I… have to stay in… this thing Desiree? Please tell me… it isn't for all eternity." Johnny asked fearing the worst._

 _"I am not without a heart Johnny." Desiree said with a very sadistic smile. "Your punishment length will be equal to the time I had to suffer as the Universe's bitch." Desiree said causing Johnny to frown at this. "In case you don't know how long that was it was 3,652,500 days the equal of 10,000 years!" Desiree said just before she vanished causing Johnny to shout._

 _"I will be out… of this sooner than…. that then I will…. make sure you… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed as the ghost eating bats came back to once again chow down on Johnny's ectoplasmic energy._

 _As Desiree watched from the distance she couldn't help but smile when she saw one of the younger bats bite his groin and effectively rip off his penis before eating it. Enjoying the gruesome sight Desiree added two more layers to her punishment._

 _'Note to myself. Make sure when I give walker his punishment it is even worse than Johnny's since he has been at this way longer. Unlike Johnny Walker won't be able to sleep through any part of his punishment' Desiree thought before looking back at Johnny. 'As for you Johnny when your punishment is finally over any mutilation done by those bats on the last day will be permanent.' Desiree thought to herself before returning to her realm._

End flashback

"Wow note to self don't do anything to piss you off and stay on your good side." Danny said cringing at the thought of being strapped in chains while having something eat at him for the next 10,000 years.

"Don't worry child I have no in…"

"Danny open the door this instant and come downstairs! We need to talk to you about something really important!" Jack said unknowingly cutting off Desiree.

"Coming dad, let me get some clothes on." Danny said before turning to Desiree. "You better leave unless you want my parents… Wow she gets the message quick." Danny thought only for a puff of smoke to appear revealing a letter in a red envelope.

Smelling that it had the same perfume as Desiree Danny was about to open the envelope only for the knocking to get louder.

'I guess I will read this later but just to make sure they don't find it…' Danny thought to himself as he opened the lock box he got 2 years ago and placed it right beside the red thong he got from Spectra sometime earlier.

After securing the letter and box in a safe place Danny walked to his door and upon opening it saw his father stern face. No sooner did Jack have his son within his sights did he grabbed Danny by his ear and pulled him out of his room.

"Ouch Dad, why are you doing something that mom used to do to me when I was 7?" Danny asked as Jack painfully pulled his ear while he walked.

Jack didn't say anything as he continued to pull Danny ear until the two of them were down in the living room. As Jack and Danny got there the later noticed several adults that he instantly recognized as the parents of Dash Baxter.

"So this is the little hooligan who gave our son his injuries for no reason?" Mrs. Baxter said causing Danny to roll his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man, it is because of you my poor baby was put into the hospital!" Mrs. Baxter hissed in anger.

"Melody, for the sake of argument we should at least give the boy a chance to explain himself. Who knows maybe…"

"Who's side are you on anyways? There is no excuse for him hurting our son!" Mrs. Baxter said cutting off her husband.

"If you were blasted with septic tank contents several times and shoved into dog crap you would…"

"Daniel Fenton if you tell that ridiculous story one more time your punishment length with be included 3 fold!" Maddie hissed in anger.

"I have to agree with your mother Danny, because if your story was true your clothes would have been smelling like raw sewage, or at least had the smell of it on you. Seeing as you smell as clean as you did when you left, and you had no clothes with that smell then it is obvious that you are lying!" Jack added causing Danny to frown at this.

'As much as I hate to admit it dad has a point. Me using my intangibility power to remove the shit and sewage off of me and Sam really does hurt my alibi.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

"So let's see what we got here. We have proof that you assaulted our son as well as those other boys due to the injuries as well as eye witnesses on the scene, while you have nothing to prove your claim of our boys doing any harm to you. Then there is what their teacher Mr. Lancer has told us about the confrontations that your son and ours have had in the past. So you know what I think? I think you wanted revenge against our boy so you did this to him." Mrs. Baxter said causing Danny to smile inward.

'Well she is right in some sense, seeing as I did what I did for payback well owed.' Danny thought to himself while keeping his poker face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton seeing as your son is responsible for the hospital visit Dash had to deal with it is only fair that you two pay my son's medical bills." Mrs. Baxter replied as she took out the bill she got from her doctor and handed it to them.

Upon seeing the cost of Dash's medical bill Jack's and Maddie's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"We just finished paying off our taxes and the rest of the bills. We can't afford this now!" Maddie said only to find no sympathy from the Baxter wife.

"Not our problem Mrs. Fenton. Your son attacked our boy and put him in the hospital. Had he controlled his violent urges our son wouldn't have been in the hospital, and we wouldn't be here." Mrs. Baxter said just before turning to Danny. "As for you young man, your actions if you continue on the path you are will only lead you to one of two destinations. Juvenile hall if you are a minor, or Amity's maximum security prison if you are 18 or older. If it were up to me I would have…"

"Melody you are taking this far too seriously. In fact…"

"Shut it Alexander! I swear there are times I wonder why I even married you!" Mrs. Baxter said as she and her husband walked out the front door.

At this point Danny was about to head back upstairs when Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You see what your bad judgment has done Danny? Now because of your actions we have to pay their son's medical bills!" Jack said in extreme distaste. "Didn't I tell you to think before you act the last time you got in trouble?"

"I hope you know that you are not only grounded for until the start of your next school term, but you won't be getting any allowance until your 17th birthday or until it adds up to the cost of this medical bill. Now go to your room, and don't come back down until dinner is ready!" Maddie said in a no nonsense tone.

Danny knowing he couldn't win partially due to removing the evidence reluctantly walked upstairs to his room not in the least happy.

'I should have seen this coming a mile away. Anytime I stray from what everyone wants me to do I am always thrown into the meat grinder. But on a personal note it still was…'

"What are we going to do with Danny? No matter what we do he seems to get worse and worse." Maddie said cutting off Danny's chain of thought. "I mean it is bad enough his grades are getting worse, but he is hardly ever on time for curfew, he is causing problems in school, and now we have him attacking his peers unprovoked." Maddie explained in a sad tone.

"As much as I hate to admit it you are right. Plus his excuses for his actions are getting worse. I mean seriously septic tank contents from water guns? That has to be the worst one yet." Jack added. "I didn't want to have to do this, but we are left with 3 opinions. The first one is to send him over to Vladdie…"

"No Jack that isn't and will never be an opinion!" Maddie said cutting off Jack. "If he still lived in Wisconsin away from Amity that might have been a last resort seeing as it would get him into a new environment. However, since he now lives here in Amity I doubt it will do Danny any good." Maddie explained causing Jack to sigh.

"The second opinion we have has already failed which is punish him, and hope it would straighten him out over time. No matter how much we do this it just seems he is getting worse. So that leaves just option 3 which is to find a military school or teenage military boot camp. Hopefully they can straighten him out in the areas were we failed." Jack said causing Danny to narrow his eyes.

"Now Jack for the sake of argument I think we should give him one last chance to straighten up. If he gets into this kind of trouble or worse one more time then we will do this." Maddie replied feeling like she was at wits end with Danny.

"We never have this problem with our daughter. She gets straight A's, is always on time when it comes to curfew, and the only thing she beats up is ghosts. Why can't Danny be more like his older sister?" Jack asked letting out a heavy sigh.

Jack's words hit Danny harder than any attack he had ever taken as Fenton or Phantom. It was bad enough when he said right in front of him that Jazz was always his favorite. But for him to outright say why can't he be more like his Jazz?

Danny at this point wanting to get away from his home created a clone of himself, and in less than 2 seconds flew out the window invisible and intangible.

'Stage out


	5. Everything falls apart

I do not Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of sleeping with the devil 2 point 0.

Fenton works 9 PM

Maddie sighed after the argument she had with her husband. While she knows her husband could be a bumbler but means well the words he said in her eyes was unforgivable. The only saving grace in this situation was the fact that Danny unlike the first time wasn't downstairs to hear his father's words. Still as punishment Jack had to watch Maddie not only take out all the fudge and unhealthy foods he had stashed in the house, but watch as Maddie threw them all into the furnace to burn.

'I can't believe that man sometimes. Well not only is he sleeping on the couch for the next 2 weeks, but I am making the house a junk food free zone indefinitely.' Maddie thought to herself before hearing the doorbell ring.

Taking her mind off of such horrible thoughts Maddie walked towards the door and upon opening saw two girls. The first was her daughter wearing her trademark black shirt, blue pants, with blue matching headband and matching black shoes. The other girl Maddie knew as the other real friend Jazz which she was very thankful for. Said girl stood an inch taller than Jazz, and had light blue eyes, and blond hair that went halfway past her back. Her attire consisted of a green shirt, short blue skirt, and a pair of matching blue shoes.

"Hello Jazz, Tara, I thought the two of you were going to staying at her house." Maddie said genuinely surprised.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but my parents had planned something last minute, and they don't like the idea of two 17 year old staying home alone." Tara explained with annoyance.

"Well since you are a friend of my daughter's you are welcome to stay the night." Maddie said before turning to her oldest child. "Please talk some sense into your little brother. This time he…"

"I know mom, beat up about ¾'s of the Casper High raven's football team. Mr. Lancer already told me, and wanted me to give you the message when I got home." Jazz explained surprisingly her best friend.

'I wanted to get my little brother side of the story sooner, but sadly our schedules don't connect anymore.' Jazz thought to herself as she walked upstairs.

"Oh and Jazz tell your brother to comes that he needs to give up his room for the night so your friend will have a place to sleep." Maddie asked causing both girls to raise an eyebrow to this. "Your father after saying something I refuse to repeat will be sleeping on the couch for the next 2 weeks." Maddie explained as both girls walked upstairs.

Danny bedroom

Clone Danny sat in his original's room listening to his spare MP3 player. As the melody known as _**(1)**_ _ **The Other Promise**_ played clone Danny couldn't help but feel in the zone of relaxation. Turning his head towards the window he looked into the sky and saw the site his original loved more than most; the full moon. Seeing this in the sky he had a very good clue what his original was doing at that moment.

'If only he took his MP3 player with him he could have had the sad yet beautiful melody while looking at the moon.' Clone Danny thought to himself only to hear a knock at his front door.

"Danny can you open your door please? I want to talk with you." Jazz explained earning a sigh from clone Danny. "I heard about what happened from everyone else but I want to hear your side of the story so could you please open up?" Jazz explained.

Upon opening the door the first thing clone Danny was treated to was a near bone crushing hug from Jazz's best friend. The hug in lasted for about 15 seconds before Jazz had to pull her best friend off her little brother.

"Sorry about that Danny, but after hearing about what happened to you I am just glad that you are ok. But on another note, you actually beat up three fourths of the football team unprovoked? I seriously find that hard to believe." Tara explained earning a nod from Jazz.

"You would beat up your tormentors too if they hosed you down with septic tank water, and shoved your faced into dog shit." Clone Danny said bitterly.

Tara and Jazz both sighed in discontent upon hearing this. While the former didn't know the full truth about her friend's brother she did witness some of the horrible things done to him and the less popular students and to be honest if she were in his shoes she would have done the same. Though the real question in her mind was 'How could one teen who is nowhere near as built as any of those jocks do that much damage by himself.'

"You and your friends should go to the doctor right away. If what they did to you is true who knows what kind of microorganisms were in that stuff." Tara explained voicing her concerns. " **(2)** **Cryptosporidium, Entamoeba Histolytica, and Giardia** are just some of the things that you might have been exposed to, and none of those are a laughing matter." Tara continued getting horrified looks from both teens.

'Ok nothing like a little more paranoia due to finding out something so nasty can give you several dangerous parasites.' Danny thought to himself in distaste.

"Tara, could you please step out of the room for a moment? I need to talk to my little brother about something…"

"Say no more, doctor, patient confidentiality I know the drill." Tara said finishing Jazz's sentence before leaving the two siblings alone.

Jazz waited a few minutes until she was certain Tara was out of hearing range before her expression changed.

"So tell me Danny is what I heard from Sam true? Did you really go to a bar in the Ghost zone to vent your problems?" Jazz asked in a firm tone. "You know that underage drinking is very much illegal right?"

"In the human realm yes, in the Ghost zone however, no. Plus if you are worried about me killing myself with the stuff don't. One of the perks of being half ghost is that you can't die of alcohol poisoning. If I were to drink every drop of alcohol on the planet the worst that will happen to me is that I will get sloshed." Clone Danny explained earning a frown from his sister.

"While I can understand you need outlets so you don't snap, you would be so much better off telling everyone how you feel."

"I tried it Jazz. In fact I tried it several times. Each time it has been the same thing. I tell them how I feel, they refuse to listen while throwing their views, and then surprisingly they had convinced me twice my view was wrong and that things will work out for the better." Danny said annoyed. "What is it going to take for them to see my point of view? Me snapping like…"

"Danny if your sister didn't tell you this already Tara will be spending the night here so you will be sleeping on the other couch with your father." Mrs. Fenton replied causing Danny's mood to nosedive.

"No need mom, Danny will be sleeping in my room tonight. I made a slight breakthrough, and I will need the rest of the night to get some more progress. Hopefully when it is done everyone will see eye to eye again." Jazz replied knowing something was up.

"Seeing as you have the better connection with him, I will allow it. Now I want the both of you down stairs in the next 15 minutes so that we can have dinner." Maddie answered just before she went downstairs.

As soon as she knew their mother was out of earshot Jazz gave clone Danny a look that told him she knew something was up. Throwing himself onto his bed and looking at the ceiling clone Danny spilled everything that was bothering him or rather his original. As Jazz listened to what her brother's doppelganger told she smiled inwardly not due to the fact that her brother was upset, but for once again knowing she was right.

"But on another subject Danny I have to ask why do you smell like that expensive perfume mom has on when she is trying to appeal to dad?" Jazz asked already with a few ideas in her mind.

"I was hugged by someone who was wearing it. However, I believe we need to go downstairs to eat whatever mom has made." Clone Danny vaguely explained before getting a brief flash of what his original was up to.

'I wonder how Jazz would react if she learned that my original was not only in an enemy's with benefits relationship with Spectra, but causing her to make faces that rival that of some porn movies Tucker and my original watches?' Clone Danny thought to himself smiling just the two of them walked downstairs.

Casper high 7 AM

"Wow where is Karma when you need it dude?" Tucker asked after listening to his friend's story. "All the times you get beaten up by them and nothing bad happens. But when those idiots get what they had coming you the works when it comes to punishment. How is that fair?"

"Answer it isn't Tucker. However as we all know life isn't fair. If it was people would be judged by their character 100% of the time and not their looks or social status." Sam explained causing Tucker and Danny to roll their eyes. "But on another note Danny I am sorry for getting you in trouble. I only wanted you to see what you did was wrong not get you grounded due to a shouting match." Sam explained.

"Apology accepted Sam. However, even with that it still doesn't change the fact that my parents want to send me to military school if I 'get into trouble again'." Danny said in discontent.

"Well it is about time those parents of yours finally decided to take action. Especially after all the things you have been getting away with I am surprised they waited this long." Said a voice in a snobbish tone.

'Great just who I didn't need to overhear my conversation Mr. Timoría.' Danny thought to himself sourly just before turning around to see one of the many banes of his existence.

If one were to look at Mr. Timoría Danny would give one piece of advice. To never judge a book by its cover. The man in general was in his early 30's. He stood the height of 5 foot 11, had lavender colored eyes, and had a full head of brown hair. His attire was similar to Spectra's with the exception that instead of wearing a red suit his was an onyx colored suit from head to toe with a pair of black business shoes.

"Mr. Timoría our best friend only acted in self defense. They were the aggressors due to firing the septic tank water at…"

"Tucker don't bother explaining it to this guy. It is quite obvious he gets his rocks off by making me and Sam's arch enemy miserable, and will do anything in his power to make it so I get in trouble." Danny said causing the teacher to clap in a condescending tone.

"If you only could get everything like you did that you would be a straight A student just like your sister." Mr. Timoría said mockingly while quite aware that he struck a nerve. "Aw what is the matter Mr. Fenton? Did I strike a nerve with my comment?"

"Mr. Timoría, I know this is a personal question but do you by any chance have a redheaded girlfriend who has green eyes and wears black shades?" Tucker asked earning a chuckle from Danny. "Dude what is funny about that?"

"Ask me about it later and I will explain it to you. But for now let's get to…"

"Attention Casper high students. Everyone is to head to the auditorium to watch the movie Batman Returns. The movie will be starting in the next 10 minutes, and anyone how is late will be given detention." Principal Ishiyama said cutting off Danny.

"You heard her students everyone report to the auditorium now unless you want detention. Hurry it up, let's move! move! move! move! move!" Mr. Timoría screamed causing the majority of the students to hustle.

Mr. Timoría watched as each of the students entered the auditorium and even egged each of them to go in. However, upon it getting to Danny, and certain queen B he grabbed each of their hands.

"You two however, will be waiting until everyone else goes into the auditorium before you can go in." Mr. Timoría said earning two looks of annoyance.

"Mr. Timoría I don't know why you have a problem with me, but I want to see my favorite movie, and I don't want detention so let me go!" Paulina said causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Paulina, this guy has it out for the two of us. He detests you because you make him look like an idiot in Spanish class, and he feels I am a waste of space." Danny said in a dry tone. "It is obvious that he did this so we would have the best chance of getting detention." Danny explained earning another mock clap.

"Wow I guess I was wrong, seeing as you are two for two in correct answers." Mr. Timoría added continuing to talk down to his two students.

As soon as Mr. Timoría finished his sentence, a familiar blue mist exited out of Danny's mouth. In less than 5 seconds a familiar green skinned woman made her appearance shocking Paulina, while leaving Danny and Mr. Timoría surprisingly calm.

'Desiree why is she here? Has she changed her mind, and decided to get revenge against me now that I removed her weakness?' Danny asked himself as he knew he was powerless at this point.

"Desiree, I don't know why you are at our school, but I wish you went back to where you came from, and would stay there unless I wish otherwise!" Mr Timoría said completely shocking Danny in the process.

'He knows of Desiree's powers? That would explain why he wasn't panicking like Paulina. But why would he make a wish like that?' Danny thought to himself as he watched Desiree's expression.

"Hmm let me think about that. Ok how about I don't think so you scum bag!" Desiree hissed causing Mr. Timoría to look at her like she grown a second head.

"What you can't say no! I remember your powers are wish based, and you have to grant any wish you hear!" Mr. Timoría replied not liking what he was hearing.

Not wanting any interference from the peanut gallery Desiree created a barrier that blocked off everyone in the auditorium from Mr. Timoría, Paulina, and Danny. Now satisfied that the ones who would attempt to stop her were out of the way, Desiree changed her hand into her escape proof claw, and in less than 2 seconds had Mr. Timoría trapped in her grip. However, what surprised both teens was the fact that despite his current predicament Mr. Timoría was still calm.

Not caring for the expression on his face Desiree changed her other hand into a sledgehammer and aimed it directly at his skull. However, when she was just about to make contact with it Desiree's body once again betrayed her like it did the night before.

"You made a wish so she couldn't harm you didn't you?" Danny asked causing Mr. Timoría have a smug smile.

"Wow Mr. Fenton you are on fire with right answers today, and I am glad I did. Thanks to said wish this ghost can't harm on hair on my perfectly groomed head." Mr. Timoría answered in a condescending tone.

'Desiree comes to my school calling him a scum bag and trying to kill him. Timoría knows about Desiree's powers and would have successfully abused them if not for my last wish, and even now Desiree is at his mercy due to a wish he made. There can only be one reason for this, but just to make sure I am right..."

"Wow she hates him almost as much as he hates us. I wonder what he could have done to make her hate him more than my ghost boy." Paulina asked.

"Hey Mr. Timoría I wish to know the truth. Do you have any idea why Desiree would want your destroy you so badly?" Danny asked causing Desiree's smile to grow while his teacher's faded.

"So you have wish it, so shall it be!" Desiree said working her magic much to the shock of everyone else.

'Desiree refused to grant Timoría's wish, yet she granted Danny's?' Paulina thought to herself until the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"That wishing ghost now has a say in what wishes she grants. It is the only thing that makes any sense." Paulina shouted out causing Desiree to nod.

"That is right child, I am no longer bound by that curse. Now no one will can make me do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree said with a relishing smile. "Now you scum bag, answer the boy's question, why is it that you think I am after you instead of anyone else?" Desiree hissed causing Mr. Timoría to struggle against the wish.

"No I must obey! The reason why I think you are after me, is because in the past I had wished for you to be trapped in a motionless human body so I could have my way with you. Then after that your spell wore off and you tried to retaliate I wished you couldn't harm me." Mr. Timoría said getting a look of disgust from Paulina, and an increasingly livid one from Danny. "So what if I did this? There is no law against what I did, so even with me confessing this there is nothing anyone can do to me without facing the consequences." Mr. Timoría said striking a real nerve with Danny.

"You know Mr. Timoría you aren't as untouchable as you think. All it would take is for me to wish that your protection wish is null and void and Desiree would be free to get the justice she rightfully deserves." Danny said causing for the first time Mr. Timoría to lose his cool while Desiree smile began to grow.

"You wouldn't dare! You would be an accessory to murder, not to mention be in violation of the anti ghost laws which forbids humans aiding ghosts in anyway!" Mr. Timoría said quickly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point Danny." Came a familiar voice. "I heard the entire thing, and while I would personally love to see him suffer as Desiree has, that is a job for our court system." Jazz said giving her teacher a look of disgust.

"If you didn't hear him I will repeat what to said earlier. Our law system can't do anything to this slime ball! As it is now our law system won't charge him with anything! even if the laws were changed and made it illegal for a human to rape a ghost, he still won't get charged for his crimes. Where is the justice for Desiree there!" Danny said in a tone that shocked everyone there Desiree included.

"Can I ask why do you even care so much about this ghost Fenton? There is no reason why you should remotely care about her." Mr. Timoría asked earning a glare from Danny.

"If there is one thing I despise more then being bullied and messed with it is rapists. **(3) To me you are somewhere between a cockroach, and that white stuff that accumulates in your mouth when you are really thirsty.** " Danny said with extreme distaste.

Before Danny could finish his sentence the front door of the school building was kicked in and a fully armed Maddie and Jack Fenton came in with guns blazing much to the relief of Mr. Timoría."

"It looks like our ghost detector was right on the money. Now we can test out our new toys... I mean save innocent lives." Jack said with a child like enthusiasm.

"Get your hand off of that educator you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness!" Maddie hissed as she attempted to fire her weapon only for Danny to tackle her at the last minute much to the surprise of everyone there. "Daniel R, Fenton, have you lost your mind? There is a ghost…"

"Trying to get the justice she rightfully deserves since our own system denies it!" Danny said finishing her sentence only for Jack to pull Danny off his wife.

"Let me go! That teacher is a…"

"Innocent man who is being attacked by an evil ghost!" Jack said cutting off Danny.

"Innocent? This man used her powers so he could rape her!" causing Jack, and Maddie to look at him funny.

"Rape a ghost? Now that takes the cake. Everyone knows that ghosts are dead so they can't have sex with anyone let alone get raped by humans." Maddie explained before glaring at Desiree. "It is quite obvious what is going on here. This ghost is using her powers and charms to deceive our child! Any last words before I send you on your final journey?" Maddie hissed only for Desiree to frown at what she was seeing.

"I will leave peacefully. However, if you keep on doing what you are doing you will lose what is most important to you." Desiree said before releasing Mr. Timoría. "As for you Danny, Thank you for standing up for me." Desiree said before vanishing viva teleport.

Stage out.

1 Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2 final mix

2 Parasites that can be transmitted through human waste.

3 A quote Cyrus used in the movie Con-air.

Any thoughts comments, concerns? Post them in PM or in your reviews. R and R.


	6. Broken bonds

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of Sleeping with the devil 2.0

Casper high

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, for the longest time your son's bad behavior has either been excused, or dealt with very lightly. However, this time around the gloves must come completely off!" Mr. Timoría said asserting his authority. "While I overheard him talking about being sent to military school if he screwed up again I am afraid that will be the least of his worries once the mayor hears about this." Mr. Timoría explained with his best poker face.

"What is that supposed to mean? What is going to happen to our son?"Maddie asked not hiding her concern.

"It means that by the time everyone from the school system to our courts is through with him his life will be not only be changed but completely destroyed. While I know you understand Mrs. Fenton, I will explain it for your youngest child." Mr. Timoría said while turning towards Danny. "By choosing to not only help that ghost, but endanger my well being, you have violated several laws of our town. Endangering a teacher's well being is already grounds for suspension, and this is only if you are a first time offender. However, with what happened yesterday, your slowly deteriorating GPA, and consistent trouble making it is enough where me or any other staff member could push for you to be expelled." Mr. Timoría continued.

"However, that is only the tip of the iceberg. Thanks to our hard anti ghost laws there won't be any mercy just because he is a minor. He will be charged as an adult, and the minimum for what he did thanks to the law is 20 years at the least. So by the time he is finally out of jail he will be not only without a high school diploma, but with that felony on his record won't even be able to get a job at the local nasty burger."Mr. Timoría finished doing his best not to outright smile at the thought.

Upon hearing what Danny's Spanish teacher said Jack, and Maddie couldn't help but fear for their son's future. While their college friend was indeed the one who made the rules for the town, they knew that even he couldn't completely acquit Danny without jeopardizing he political career.

'Unless of course Vlad still has the hots for me.' Maddie thought to herself trying not to vomit at the thought. 'The very thought getting with him in that sense sickens me big time. But if that is what it will take to keep Danny safe from jail I would do it in a heartbeat. I just hope it truly doesn't come to that.' Maddie thought to herself.

"I know there has to be someway you can overlook this incident. I mean sure our child has been dancing on the wild side, but that is hardly a good reason to destroy his future. We love him and will do anything to make this incident get swept under the rug." Maddie said in a pleading tone.

"She is right. If there is anything we or he can do it will be done if it means that..."

"Fine there is one thing I can think off that will make me change my mind. If there is one thing I hate is seeing grown men and women beg." Mr. Timoria explained causing the Fentons to breathe easy. "All I desire from your son is a simple apology. In fact when the movie is over I want your son to go up to the podium, and confess what he accused me of to the entire school. That is when he will apologize not only for his slanderous words, but also say he is sorry he did to those boys yesterday. Only after he does all of this will I reduce his punishment to 3 months detention. It is a pretty good deal don't you think?" Mr. Timoría explained causing all the teens there to glare at him.

'He wants him to say sorry for standing up for a rape victim? I know we aren't friends Fenton, but if you do that I will lose whatever respect you earned for you actions.' Paulina thought to herself.

'This guy is such a creep he is making Spectra look like a saint in comparison. I can't believe I actually had a crush on him when I first saw him!' Jazz thought to herself as she looked at her brother expression.

"So what is it going to be Mr. Fenton? Explaining to the school your last two wrong doings and admitting that you were wrong, or throwing away my generous offer and your one shot at still having a future?" Mr. Timoría said mentally smiling at what was happening.

"Danny you know what you have to do." Jack said earning a nod from his son.

'For once dad I couldn't agree more.' Danny thought to himself while revealing a dark smile.

No sooner did Jack finish his sentence did everyone in the hallway feel a sharp decline in the hallway temperature. While the majority of everyone in the room was clueless as to why it was happening a certain orange haired teen knew and felt her mood nosedive.

'Oh god that isn't good. The last time something like this happened was when I got seriously injured from one of Plasmius's attacks. After Danny was through with him he had two broken bones that took a week to heal thanks to his powers.' Jazz thought to herself as her eyes remained fixed on her little brother's frame.

Her fears were soon answered when Danny grabbed the 180 pound pure muscle teacher by the back of his neck, and effortlessly raised him off the ground faster than anyone could track. Mr. Timoría unable to move his head due to Danny's grip looked into Danny's eyes out the corner of his eye he no longer saw the eyes of a 15 year old student but rather the eyes of a person you wouldn't want to be in a dark alley with.

"You know Mr. Timoría I had to put up with a lot and I mean a lot of crap as of late. The constant abuse I get from my peers, the one sided situations were I was completely damned even when I wasn't wrong, but despite all of that I was able to endure." Danny said in a tone even colder than the hallway they were in. "However, your most recent actions and demands are the straw that broke the camel's back." Danny said as his nails dug into Mr. Timoría's neck.

"Daniel R Fenton, put him down this instant! You are already in enough trouble as it is!" Maddie pleaded only for Danny to ignore her.

"Listen to your mother Danny, we only want what is best for you! So please for the love of all that is good put him down and apologize." Jack added only for Danny's grip to tighten around his neck at the thought of doing this.

"Danny I don't know what the heck has gotten into you, but put him down NOW! You are going to kill him at this rate you are going, and I know of all things you aren't a killer!" Screamed a familiar voice that he knew very well.

"She is right Danny, I know that guy is a real pain in the you know what to you, but nothing he could have done to you can warrant what you are about to do! You promised us that you wouldn't become 'him' ever. Don't let a bad day case you to cross the line and go down that path." Tucker added being as cryptic as possible.

Upon hearing his two best friends pulling the same voice of reason card Danny for the first time since this all happened began to laugh. However, this wasn't playful or friendly laughter but rather the insane laughter that caused everyone in the room even the witnesses to Timoria's confession to feel a chill down their spine.

"Not a killer? On a normal day you would be right Sam, but right now? Oh you don't know just how easy it is to cross that line." Danny said in the same dark tone before turning to Tucker. "How do you think this 'him' was born? Answer one bad day! That is proof that all it takes is just 1 bad day to drive even the sanest man alive to lunacy. So imagine what would happen to a person who was had several back to back while being denied release!" Danny said screaming the last part before slamming his teacher's face into the lockers with a good deal of force.

"Mr. Fenton while I agree everyone needs release so they don't snap, but I must know do you really need to go this far to get some? Side effects that come with this release will be 100% chance of jail time for life due without the possibility of parole." Mr. Lancer said causing everyone other than Danny to look at him funny. "What our town hero uses that kind of wit why can't I?"

"I couldn't careless about going to jail because even if I didn't kill him I would be going anyways! There is no way in hell I am apologizing for standing up for another and myself!" Danny screamed causing adding more pressure to Timoria's neck and drawing blood.

"To kill a mocking bird what the heck is he talking about?" Mr. Lancer asked trying to keep calm.

"Our son was bewitched by one of the ghosts in our..."

Before Maddie could finish her sentence once again the school's front door was kicked in, and within seconds about 10 officers stormed into the building. The group consisted of 9 male officers and one female captain. Upon seeing the cops Mr. Timoría couldn't help but smile despite being in pain.

'Check and mate Danny, now there is no way you won't get out of this without punishment but first... "Please help me, this child is trying to kill me!" Mr. Timoría said just before his head was once again smashed into the lockers.

"Police drop the hostage slowly, and put your hands in the air young man!" One of the officers said while aiming his gun at Danny's arm.

"Have you lost your minds? Our child is under the spell of a stinking putrid evil ghost who wants revenge against this poor man!" Maddie said trying to reason with the cops. "Attacking him will only hurt him and not that ghost!" Maddie explained.

"She is right, before all this happened there was a ghost here, and she was using her powers to manipulate our..."

"Relax ma'am when we learned we were dealing with a minor we switched out our normal guns for stun guns. They will subdue him but won't kill him." One of the officers explained before turning back to Danny. "Young man I don't know what has been going on to push you to this point but..."

"He hates my guts and want me gone that is what! It is common knowledge that... AWWWWWWWW"! Mr. Timoría screamed in pain as Danny in just under a second slammed his knee into Mr. Timoria's unprotected groin.

"Stop it child, you are going to kill him if you continue! Think about your life and what lies ahead for you. Whatever he did isn't worth you spending the rest of your life in prison." The officer explained before turning to Mr. Timoría. "But it would help to know what exactly did you do to this kid for him to attack you? If you tell us maybe we can..."

"I did absolutely nothing wrong! It is a known fact that this student doesn't like me and..."

"You (Slam) don't (Slam) think (Slam) raping (Slam) a (slam) innocent (slam) being (slam) is (slam) wrong? (Slam) People (slam) like (slam) you (slam) make (slam) me (slam) SICK!" Danny spat before pulling out the now bloody face of his teacher. "Do you have any idea the kind of pain a person goes through when you do something like that to them? DO YOU!? Well if you don't I will explain it to you! Their lives are destroyed, and even if they get over it they are never the same!"

As the crowd including the cops listened to Danny's angry words everyone including Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz all had the same thoughts. However,- upon hearing why Danny was doing what he was doing the captain of team gave the order for her men to stand down, and place the safety on her stun gun. Then showing that she was unarmed she moved as close as she dared.

"Child, believe me when I say this if what you are saying is true then I don't blame you for being pissed. In fact I would be tempted to do what you are doing right now. However, you don't need to do any of this. We have a system of laws that..."

"Get justice for 'humans' who were or almost became victims of rape However, for the ghosts of our town there are no such laws." Danny said cutting the officer off. "Normally this wouldn't be an issue seeing as most ghosts have the ability to defend themselves due to whatever powers they gain when they die. But for a being like Desiree who power is not only wish based and has no control over what she grants..."

"I believe I understand now. So seeing as our system won't help this being you feel it is your responsibility to get her the justice you feel she deserves." The officer said getting a positive response from Danny. "Once again if this is true I don't blame you for feeling this way. In fact as much as I hate to admit it you are right. By law we can't do anything to this guy and by the book we would have to take you in for..."

"Save me the speech I already know what is going to happen. So to be honest I have nothing really to lose, but for this guy? Oh he has plenty to lose. Cause the moment I would end his life he will either go to darkest pits of Tartarus where he will be tortured for the rest of eternity, or if he somehow manages to avoid going there he will end up in the ghost zone. Oh and guess who lives in the ghost zone Mr. Timoría? That is right Desiree, and with her powers I am sure she would be more than happy to put you through some of the most 'creative' of punishments." Danny explained causing Mr. Timoría for the first time to begin sweating like a pig.

Mr. Timoría while he didn't believe in heaven or hell due to being a atheist did believe in the afterlife and ghost zone due to Pariah Dark incident. If he was sent there he would forever have to be watching his back due to knowing Desiree weakness being removed. His only protection was the fact that he was still alive, and the only way he would stay that way was to find some way to stay alive.

"Child, if we are going to make it so this doesn't happen again we are going to need a confession from him so we can get change started. For that we need him to be alive. If you truly care about getting justice for this spirit spare his life." The officer explained.

"You heard her coward, confess all your sins for the entire school to hear! Do that and I promise I will let you go! Refuse and the family jewels will take another knee! Do I make myself clear?"

"You want the truth? The truth is this kid is crazy and he doesn't... AWWWW! Come on now, do your Awww Job!"

"My job is to make sure this situation is brought to a peaceful end, and so far it is working perfectly. Before he wanted to kill you, now he is going to let you go all for the exchange of your confession. It will calm down your attacker and we can do our job while getting you medical attention." The officer explained.

'Who is this officer and why is she so biased toward this little turd? Pfft no matter even with my confession our laws can't do shit to me. I will still win in the end and he will be in jail for a while.' Mr. Timoría thought to himself.

"Ok please I will confess! When I first met Desiree and learned of her powers I knew I would be able to easily have my way with her and nothing could be done about it. So I used her powers to make it so she was in a powerless human body, then proceeded to have my way with her! I was also going to make it so Danny would confess his deeds and not only admit he was wrong for doing so but say he was sorry for what he did today and yesterday! Heck me and a lot of other staff members in the school would purposely overlook him and most of the non popular students' cries for help and even flipped the punishments on the victims!" Mr. Timoria confessed causing everyone including Danny's parents and worst enemies to glare at him with total disgust. "I did as you asked now let me go! I am too young and beautiful to die!"

Upon hearing these words come out of Mr. Timoría mouth Jack and Maddie had felt like they were they had taken several hard slaps to the face. However, deciding to worry about preventing Danny from doing the one thing he could never undo.

"Danny he confessed his sins like you and the officer wanted. Now hold up your end of the bargain and let him go!" Maddie pleaded.

This time around Danny felt the urge to comply with his mother's words and released the grip he had on the man's neck. Knowing what was going to happen to him next Danny was prepared to accept the consequences for his actions when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

'Release your ectoplasmic aura Danny. I refuse to have my knight in shining armor rot in jail for protecting me.' Desiree whispered just before Danny like with his mother complied with her request.

Everyone at this point watched in astonishment as Danny's ectoplasmic aura manifested itself in a dark murky red color. Within seconds of this happening Desiree created the illusion that she was exiting his body and upon making herself fully visible Danny released his aura and began to shake his head violently. Happy and upset that they were right the two Fenton adults pointed their weapons at the now visible spirit.

"If you wish to end me go ahead but before you do know this. While I am sorry that I had to overshadow your son, it was the only way I could think of to get you to actually listen to me." Desiree explained causing looks of shame with some of the masses. "Oh and if you are going to try and charge him for what he did don't. I was in control ever since I left the first time so he had no say in what his body did."

Upon hearing Desiree's words Maddie and Jack lowered their guns seeing as her words would clear Danny of any charges that could be brought up.

"If what you are saying is true why did you force him to confess the other stuff he did that didn't involve you?" One of the officers asked.

"Danny was the only being willing to help me when no one else would. The least I could do was free him from some of his torment." Desiree answered before flowing towards Danny. "As for you my young knight in shining armor consider this my thanks." Desiree said just before she wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to kiss him in front of everyone there.

After 15 seconds passed Desiree finally released her young hero and upon looking at his out of it face Desiree couldn't help but smile before disappearing in her usual teleport. As soon as Desiree left the building The cops walked over to Timoría and placed a set of handcuffs onto the formerly perfect eye candy teacher.

"Hey what gives? Even though I did confess to the crime he wanted, you have no authority to charge me remember? In fact when I am through with work I..."

"Will be cleaning out your desk and leaving the property. While they can't charge you for your crime, I am still in charge of your employment, and I refuse to have a rapist be around a school full of teenagers." Ms. Ishiyama explained with the same disgusted look on her face.

"I will also have to inform everyone that due to his confession about what else was going on in the school there will be a full investigation on every teacher in this school. This means that for everyone school will be officially out here for the next month." One female officer explained causing all the students there to cheer and leave the building with the exception of Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "As for you Mr. Timoría you are under arrest for criminal negligence, and first degree rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you as evidence in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one one will be provided for you."

"There are no laws against doing that to a ghost so you can't charge me for it!"

"You are right on the first part. However, she wasn't a ghost while you committed the act now was she?" The female officer explained causing his eyes to widen in revelation. "You wished for her to be in a defenseless 'human' body, which in turn made it so human rape laws apply to you. Now get this piece of shit out of my sight!" The captain hissed causing her team to obey her command.

Upon watching the officers take him away Danny took this moment to capitalize on the vacation time, and walk towards the exit of the building. Jack was about to stop Danny to speak with him when Maddie grab him and shook her head.

"We will talk to him when he gets home. Right now he is most likely still pissed with us. I think we should wait until he cools down then say we are sorry." Maddie explained as she watched her baby walk out the front door.

'Desiree was covering for him and I just know it. Danny hasn't been possessed by a ghost since his ghost half overshadowed him and even with that he broke free of it. But still that red aura worries me.' Sam and Tucker thought before they decided to chase after Danny.

'I will let her slide this one time. She was truly the victim here, and our laws don't help ghost victims. However next time we meet Desiree it is game on.' Valerie thought to herself.

'I never seen that side of Fenton before. While he may not be the ghost boy, his actions are on par with with what my beloved would have done. I will have to get the rest of the A-lists to lay off him or in the least be nicer to him myself.' Paulina thought to herself as she left the building.

Outside of Capser high 5 minutes later.

"Danny wait up, we need to have a very important talk right now!" Sam said in a 'I am not taking no for an answer' tone.

'I have a very bad feeling about this, but maybe with all that has happened my gut might be wrong.' Danny thought to himself slightly annoyed.

"Can this talk wait to at least a..."

"No Danny, it can't wait we need to talk NOW!"

It was at this moment that Danny grabbed both Sam and Tucker, within seconds vanished in a green puff of smoke similar to Desiree's disappearing act. Upon reappearing in a new location Danny looked around to see if there was anyone around. After about 5 minutes of looking around and seeing no one Danny made the trio visible again.

"Dude you can do that now? Since when could you teleport from place to place like that?" Tucker asked completely impressed and slightly jealous at the same time.

"Danny can tell you about that later, however we have more important things to talk about. Like knowing what lines are never to be crossed! You crossed several lines today and..."

"Look at the results that were achieved! A rapist who was also my biggest tormentor is going to jail, and with said investigation that will be going on the staff will finally have to listen to us instead of kissing the A-list students asses!" Danny explained. "If I didn't cross that line I would be the one in jail because there was no way I was going to admit I was wrong for standing up for a victim!" Danny explained adamantly.

"Danny you are the hero of Amity park, and as the hero of Amity sometimes you must take makes the choices you don't want to make because they are the right ones." Sam explained causing Danny eye brow to twitched. "While I know you were having a bad day, you can't just go off like a grenade that had it's pinned pulled! You are the good guy, and good guys don't abuse their powers to assault teachers no matter..."

"Will you shut up about the stupid hero gig, or is that all I am to you now Sam? An stupid ideal that must be preserved at any cost?" Danny finally screamed while letting out his red aura.

"Danny you need to calm down! I am only saying what I am saying because I am your friend, and I care about you!"

"I call bullshit! All you care about is what Danny Phantom is supposed to stand for, not the person who is Danny Phantom!" Danny spat in anger. "Why else would you insist I do nothing but endure and try pacifist methods unless they either involve me being your ideal hero?"

"Dude you weren't thinking straight then, and you aren't thinking straight now. Had Desiree not come to your rescue you would have been in jail. Were you seriously thinking that they were going to let you off the hook even if you did succeed in..."

"I knew very well what was going to happen Tucker, and I was willing to accept the consequences of my actions. I never asked Desiree to take the blame for me, but at least I now know someone cared for me besides the only other member of Team Phantom who listened to me." Danny explained cutting off Tucker.

"Dude Sam cares about you! In fact she cares about you a lot more than you even..."

"I once again call bullshit! If either of you cared about me, you would have put your views and ideals aside when I told you what was going on! But as much as I hate to admit it I am as much at fault as the two of you." Danny said calming down slightly. "I could have just did me seeing as I knew what the problem was, but I choose to try and get all of team Phantom to side with me. Well guess what? The two of you, and the rest of all of the undeserving people can lay in your beds from now on I am done!"

Before either teen could say anything in response to Danny's words the young halfa teleported away leaving two completely flabbergasted teens.

"Do you really think he meant what he said Sam?" Tucker asked extremely worried.

"I think he was speaking out of anger just like you did when you became king Tuck but for now we better get back to town." Sam said before she took a look at where they were and where Amity was. "Remind me to give Danny a piece of my mind for leaving us stranded 5 miles away from down!"

Stage out

I apologize for the lack of updates however, I had to study for 3 finals some time ago and I have an injured family member who is now dependent on me which was why I had very little time for writing as of late. Add to the fact that the number one enemy of writers (AKA writers block) has plagued me for the longest and you have this. As for my other stories I will be working on those and hopefully I should have some updates for those either this or the next month. So any thoughts, comments, concerns? post them Viva PM or put them into your reviews. R and R and have a happy new year.


	7. Power ups, confessions and dark clouds

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of sleeping with the Devil 2 point 0.

Clockwork's workshop

Dark Danny couldn't help but smile as he watched his younger self beat a confession out of his former teacher. Even if it was for positive reasons it was still violence and him getting back at one of his enemies which made it all the more sweeter.

"There is hope for him becoming me yet. Watching him live by that black and white moral code was making me sick." Dark Danny said from behind his prison wall. "I just wish I was able to get out of this stupid prison and give him the right push." Dark Danny said as he punched his prison only to get a massive recoil.

"I wouldn't try that again my flaming haired fiend. That shield is strong enough to even contain the ghost king without his power items." A deadpan voice said causing dark Danny to narrow his eyes.

"Clockwork what do I owe for the displeasure of your company this time?" Dark Danny asked in annoyance.

"I know what you are thinking, and I can tell you now none of your ideas will succeed. The end result for each of them will not end well for you. However, seeing as you enjoy watching your younger self live his life I will give you access to watch it." Clockwork said just before he took his leave.

'That guy can really be a pain in the ass. But even if he is right as long as I create the right outcome I will be reborn even more powerful than I am now. But first I need to get out of here.' Dark Danny thought to himself as he fired a ghost ray at the barrier only for it to bounce back at him.

Dark Danny tried this what felt like several hours Dark Danny now somewhat out of it took a break and from attacking himself.

'So that was a bust. No matter just like my younger self will eventually become me, I will break free from this prison and speed up the process. It is only a matter of time.' Dark Danny thought to himself as he watched his younger self's time stream just like a kid watching Saturday morning cartoons.

As Dark Danny continued to watch the viewing screen Clockwork who never truly left his realm saw several possibilities for his apprentice's future. As Clockwork looked over each future and the requirements for each of them his deadpan expression never changed.

'It seems my apprentice has several possibilities both good and bad awaiting him. The question is what will he do to make...'

"Clockwork why haven't you acted yet? He has already strayed from his correct path! If you don't act quickly he will..."

"Just because he isn't on the path you think is right doesn't mean he isn't on the correct path." Clockwork said cryptically. "Everything is as it is supposed to be so there is no need for me to meddle in the..."

"He has abandoned his duties as the protector of his town, he has abandoned those who cared for him most, and he is becoming more and more like that abomination that shouldn't even exist! Everything is not ok!" One of the observants said extremely displeased with Clockwork's inability to act.

"Not to mention he is being influenced by several horrible influences while rejecting the correct ones! We came here weeks ago when we saw what would become of our world's protector, and we won't let a future even worse than Dark Danny's happen..."

"Yet you one eyed bastards won't do you own dirty work. Whenever the future doesn't go the way you want it, you have Clockwork do it. I swear if I wasn't trapped in here I would rip all of you annoying bastards apart!" Dark Danny spat in disgust. "Besides no matter what you or the ghost of time does I still predict he will become a stronger version of myself."

The observants narrowed their eye at the flaming haired version of Danny before fixing their eye on Clockwork.

"You know what you got to do Clockwork, we don't need another one of him running around out there!" The observants said in unison before teleporting out of Clockwork's realm.

"I don't know how you deal with those idiots sometimes. I am surprised you haven't followed in my younger self's footsteps." Dark Danny replied before he saw Clockwork open up yet another viewing portal before leaving.

'At least he gives me plenty of entertainment.' Dark Danny thought to himself before looking at the viewing screen and smiling.

3 miles outside of Amity

"Sam why don't you call Jenkins so we can get back to town faster?" Tucker whined for the 20th time. "I can't feel my toes anymore and..."

"For the last time no! The last thing we need is to purposely used one of my parent's gas guzzling vehicles when walking is not only good for our bodies but the environment!" Sam answered quickly.

"Don't your parents have any solar power cars, or electric limo's that can..."

"As much as I hate to say it no they don't Tucker. I mean my family is the second wealthiest family in Amity, and you would think they would invest our money in a good cause like nonpolluting mods of transportation but no, they..."

"I get it Sam no need for you to go into another rant. But when we get back remind me to tell them to invest in one just in case something like this happens again." Tucker said before a frown appeared on his face. "But then again this wouldn't have happened if we would have listened to Danny. I mean of all people I should have known better, seeing as I contently walk a mile in the no one listens to me shoes." Tucker said feeling ashamed.

"It looks like what I predicted would happen with his parents has in turn happened to his closest friends." Came a voice the two teens knew well.

Before the teens could even turn around Desiree appeared right in front of the two teens and needless to say neither teen was happy with this. Not only were they dealing with one of Danny's more powerful enemies, but she was without her weakness, and they were completely unarmed.

"It figures the moment Danny decides to quit one of his enemies comes to do us in. Don't you have better things to do like get revenge against other people who have wronged you?" Tucker asked.

"The two of you are associated with Danny with the later being responsible for my last defeat. I think that puts the two of you on my revenge list. However, seeing as I have a truce with Danny I came here to do this." Desiree said as she grabbed both Sam and Tucker and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Manson family residence 5 minutes later

"Let go of us now or so help me I... Ok why are we in Sam's room instead of half way out of Amity not that I am complaining?" Tucker asked flabbergasted.

"For whatever reason Desiree decided to bring us back to my home. But for once we are on the same wavelength. Why would she even bother to help us?" Sam added genuinely confused.

"I won't explain it to either of you, but consider that making us even for indirectly doing me a favor. Though in the process it seems the two of you may have dissolve the glue that binds the two of you together with Danny." Desiree said in a somewhat saddened tone.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam who looked at Desiree ask if she grow a second head.

"I thank you for getting the two of us back to my home safely without using a form of polluting transportation. However, if you think for one second I am going to believe that you actually care about any of us than you are sorely mistaken seeing as it was because of your actions that helped cause all this to happen!"

"Believe what you want child, however before I go I will give you a warning. Beware of redheaded green eyed succubus." Desiree said before vanishing into a puff of smoke.

'Redheaded green eyed succubus? What was that supposed to mean? Pfft mostly likely a way to mess with my head.' Sam thought to herself not amused.

Tucker on the other hand had a completely different look on his face. Not because of what Desiree mentioned but due to the events of everything in general.

"Sam you can worry about what Desiree warned you about later, what I am more concerned about was the way Danny was acting earlier at school." Tucker explained getting a look from Sam. "Think about it Sam, didn't the way Danny say 'Do you have any idea the kind of pain a person goes through when you do something like that?' sound just like he was taking it extremely personal?" Tucker asked only for Sam to look at him funny.

"Danny is or at least was a hero, and the crime that slime ball committed was disgusting. Even though I don't agree with the way Danny handled it I don't blame him." Sam replied only for Tucker to shake his head.

"Not what I meant Sam. I mean think about it for a second. When Danny said that it sound extremely personal like he had seen or witnessed the effects of said crime first hand." Tucker fully explained.

"Now I know you are mistaken. We have been with Danny through every single fight minus the one with Vlad, and we have never come across anything like this. Plus even if something did happen Danny would never keep something like this from us." Sam countered causing Tucker to sigh.

"Maybe you are right, but as I mentioned before even though we are best friends we don't always tell everything to each other. We all have some secrets that we are keeping from each other and it could very well be possible that Danny is keeping that from us." Tucker explained before pulling out his cell phone.

"As much as it pains me to say this I highly doubt that Danny will pick up the phone for either of us at this moment let alone to answer your question. I think it would be best if we actually waited until he cools down before speaking with him. 'I know we wouldn't be in this spot we are in now if did this the first time around.'" Sam reluctantly admitted to herself.

No sooner did this revelation come to pass did a massive lightning bolt come crashing down striking a familiar yellow truck causing it to explode into a mushroom cloud. Hearing the explosion Sam and Tucker ran towards the window to see a massive storm outside with lightning raining down almost as much as the rain itself.

"This is just great! Danny quits and now we have Vortex making it rain lightning. But on the bright side at least the lightning is actually hitting those horrid monster trucks." Sam replied causing Tucker to give her a dark glare. "The trucks are an environmental nightmare and we both know it! Even if he is doing something bad at least there is some good in it!"

"We need to stop Vortex Sam, unless you want him to start killing innocent people with his powers." Tucker explained.

"I don't know what you are going on about, but that isn't Vortex. I saw him less than 3 minutes ago fighting Pandora." Said a very familiar voice.

Sam and Tucker turned around to see a now fully drenched Dani standing behind them. Not wanting to catch a cold Dani used her intangibility power to make all the water fall right off her before turning back to Tucker and Sam.

"What are you doing here Dani, and more importantly what do you mean it isn't Vortex?" Tucker asked.

"I was flying towards my cousin's home when that sudden storm came out of nowhere. I was closer to your home so I figured I would be better off coming here until the storm passes. As for Vortex as I pointed out he was fighting what appeared to be a losing battle with Pandora and was still fighting even after I came out of the ghost realm. So this nasty storm can't be his work." Dani explained only for Sam and Tucker to get a look of dread on their faces.

"If this is what I think it is then we have a massive problem Sam. If he isn't calmed down this instant then the damage he will do will only get worse." Tucker explained only for the lightning to stop but the rainfall to increase drastically.

"Dani, I know you just got out of the rain, but we need your help. So please go find Danny and get him to calm down before it is too late. Sam pleaded getting a nod from Dani.

Making herself intangible and invisible Dani took off at full speed towards Fenton works.

Fenton works 30 minute prior

'I can't believe I was so blind to the two of them! I thought they were my friends but in reality I was only a puppet to them!' Danny thought sourly to himself. 'And even if she was one of my enemies you would think that after hearing what had happened to her they would have at least looked at what had happened rather than the method I used!' Danny thought to himself bitterly.

'Well I do have a month's off of school thanks to the investigation going on, and even though I am grounded there is no way I am staying here. The question is where should I go? Frostbite and his people are away for the next 2 and the half weeks so that is out. Pandora just recently found someone who likes her for her and I don't want to ruin what happiness she could be having so that is out as well.' Danny thought to himself before he went back to his lock box and saw the letter, and scarlet red thong next to each other. 'Desiree did say if I needed someone to talk with I could come to her realm, and after our last meeting it might not be a bad idea. But then again I could always head over to Spectra's as... Oh great company.' Danny thought to himself as his ghost sense went off.

Hearing the flapping of a giant insect's wings near by Danny narrow dodged a deadly sting that would have turn him from being a half ghost to all ghost.

"Darn it, you had to move at the last minute child! Hold still so I can finish you off!" Bertrand hissed as he flew around for another strike.

Danny annoyance only grew when he saw the Ghost zone's second best shape-shifter flying right in front of him. Not in the least amused Danny fired an ice beam at giant wasp only for him to get out of the way in time. Not wanting his home to become a battle field Danny flew over Fenton works with the wasp shaped Bertrand giving chase.

"Even after the past 18 months you still aren't very good at ghost hunting are you? Why don't you just let me bring your pelt to Penelope so she will come back to me?" Bertrand asked causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"You have been spending too much time with Skulker you know that?" Danny said before he flew in and hit Bertrand with a strong uppercut to his ghost jaw. "Besides I have a gut feeling that Spectra would not only still reject you but in fact she would be furious if you succeed in ended me."

"Please she hates you more than anyone! She will be thrilled to see me bring her your pelt! That will make her dump that boy-toy she has and come back to me!" Bertrand spat earning a laugh from Danny. "What is so funny child? At least my only relationship wasn't with a cheating skank who was only with me to make her boyfriend jealous!" Bertrand countered while going in for another sting.

Danny seeing his opponent's plan stood their floating and waited until he was in point blank range. However, before Danny could fire Bertrand quickly transformed from a giant wasp to a giant spitting spider and quickly spat a sticky web from his fangs. While Danny's reflexes were better than the average human's and even ghost's, he couldn't avoid the blast of web that came from Bertrand's fangs.

"You know if my life wasn't in danger right now I would totally hurl right now." Danny said as he made himself intangible or at least tried to make himself intangible but failed to be not being able to concentrate. "What gives? I can't break free, can't go intangible either, and why does this web burn?" Danny said as she struggled in the web Bertrand had him in.

"You should really read up on insects Danny, especially spitting spiders. They have very unique ways of trapping their prey, and that stuff I spit on you is part ghost venom part ghost spider silk. You won't be getting out of that anytime soon!" Bertrand gloated as he raised his fangs up for the kill shot. "Now that I have you where I want you any last words before I take make you all ghost like myself and take your pelt back to my beloved?" Bertrand asked causing Danny to laugh again. "What is so funny child? You are about to meet your end at the hands of a superior opponent, and become..."

"Oh god you are the one who is truly clueless! Spectra doesn't love you in fact the closest she has ever come to caring for you was when I first captured you and she got pissed and even with that it wasn't in a romantic sense. Didn't you notice the second time around she showed no emotion for you when I caught you?" Danny explained striking a nerve with Bertrand. "But wait there is more! According to the grapevine the other reason she left was because you were severely lacking especially in bed." Danny blurted out.

"That is lie! You are just making that up seeing as you are no way friends with..."

"I was at the Wily's bar when I overheard this." Danny explained cutting of Bertrand. "You weren't around but Ember, Kitty, and Spectra were at a nearby table bad-mouthing their boyfriends while having some drinks . Ember mentioned how Skulker was a lousy hunter who couldn't even find the TV remote; Kitty complained about how Johnny cares more about his bike and looking at other girls than being with her; and lastly Spectra mentioned how you were not only annoying to her, but you were lacking in bed, you couldn't change in the one place that counts, and you refused to pleasure her in other ways! I mean haven't you heard if you can't stick it going down on your woman and lick it?" Danny explained striking a nerve.

Upon hearing this Bertrand knew that Danny wasn't lying. As much as it pained him to remember he knew Spectra had mentioned all of this to Ember and Kitty sometime ago with him present which was a major blow to the little male pride he had. So to have this completely clueless child not only have this knowledge but use it to burn him was completely unacceptable in his eyes. However, seeing as the situation was still in his favor he decided to go old school.

"Well at least I am not a clueless teen who can't see the feelings of the possibly best person to be with while going after every pretty face!" Bertrand countered getting the reaction he wanted. "Aw what is the matter punk? Can't you take what you give? Well I know it will pain you to learn this but your moody Gothic friend has the biggest crush on you!" Bertrand said relishing to expression on his prey's face.

"You lie Sam never cared about me I was only a puppet for her needs!" Danny spat causing Bertrand to laugh.

"You really are clueless aren't you? Why do you think she made those last two wishes during the night of the meteor shower? Because you choose the pretty face over the best friend who truly had feelings for you!" Bertrand explained in a giddy tone due to the negative emotions he could feel coming off Danny. "That is right child she has the same feelings for you like the angry hunter girl does for your human side, and that shallow Latina girl does for you ghost half! Only difference was unlike the other two she refused to take the direct approach and wanted you to make the first move!" Bertrand explained spilling the beans.

"Bullshit! If that was true then she would have never pushed me away when she actually had my attention!" Danny spat while firing ice beams from his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of not being able to admit your feelings to the other person? Well that was what your best friend couldn't do. That was why she would shut down everyone who would give you clues on to how she felt, It was the real reason why she would push you away, and it was the real reason why no one would tell you! They wanted you to figure it out on your own, but then again with how clueless you are you would have a better chance of wooing the universe's bitch before realizing her feelings without help!" Bertrand continued.

Unknown to either as their character bashing went on the skies changed from being clear blue to a menacing dark gray. Loud thunder could be heard at the edge of Amity, and the skies looked as if they were about to pop due to too much water being stored within the gray clouds. Still enjoying the look on his prey's face Bertrand decided that he would give one last taunt before taking the kill shot.

"If you still think I am lying then how come just about everyone else has not only mentioned you being clueless, but made jokes about you and goth girl being together even before me and Penelope ever met you? Don't you think it is way to big of a coincidence that we are all... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bertrand screamed as a lightning bolt struck him in the back causing the form changing ghost extreme pain while simultaneously destroying the venomous silk holding Danny.

Bertrand could only watch in horror as the dark red murky aura surrounding the young halfa's body heal the injuries he had while the weather simultaneously got worse. Before he could even move again several bolts of lightning began to rain down on the town with at least 4 of them striking Bertrand before the winds began blowing violently and a massive rain fall began.

"What... Is going... On? Where did this... Storm come from?" Bertrand asked in a weak tone. "You don't... Have Atmokinetic powers... Only Vortex does so how?" Bertrand asked flabbergasted.

"You just made a huge mistake!" Danny replied glaring at the now crispy Bertrand. "Your story as pushed me to reawaken the Atmokinetic power I thought I lost in the battle with Vortex and now I know who I can take it out on!" Danny answer venomously.

As Danny continued to blow his top and his murky aura grew darker a violent cyclone came to life and quickly sucked up the injured Bertrand. As the winds that were keeping Bertrand from moving got more malevolent gashes began to form on Bertrand's clothes and skin.

"Mercy child... Please spare me... And I promise... I won't bother you anymore." Bertrand pleaded.

Now normally when in this angered state he would have unleashed a fury that would have rivaled Pandora's. However since said fury would cause more damage to his home town he decided to Comply with Bertrand's request for mercy. Taking several deep breaths while thinking of calming thoughts caused the dark murky aura around his body to vanish while simultaneously causing the raging storm to subside. Then pulling out the Fenton Thermos he had, Danny sucked up the charred and cut up Bertrand.

'There is no way Amity is going to be safe while I am like this.' Danny thought to himself just before he created a clone that had the life span of a day.

"Seeing as no one is there right now I am going to the far frozen to get this power of mine under control for the next month. Hopefully by then I will have enough control were I won't cause cyclone and lighting storms with my anger or monsoon's and huge rain storms with my sadness." Danny explained to his clone who in turn mocked saluted.

"I am coming with you Danny, and I am not taking no for an answer!" A very Adamant yet familiar voice replied.

Stage out.

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter however it is at this point where I truly wanted to make this story stand out as it's own story rather than a remake, and along with writers block it took longer than normal for me to finish this chapter. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Send them to me Viva PM or leave them in a review. R and R.


	8. Past, Present, and Future revealed

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of sleeping with the devil 2 point 0.

Fenton works

Jack and Maddie walked into Fenton works with looks of discontent on their faces. It was bad enough that they were so far out of the loop that they didn't know the shady dealings within their son's school system, but to make matters worse they were caught in a very nasty storm that they knew wasn't natural.

Maddie had to comfort her still blubbering husband seeing as the Fenton RV, as well as the specter Speeder were destroyed in several freak lightning strikes. But at the same time she was equally upset over what happened due to said attacks almost turning them into the things they despised most.

"I swear when I get my hands on that weather ghost I will rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie hissed only for Jazz to frown.

"But mom, the scanners picked up no traces of the weather ghost. In fact, the only ghosts that were there was Penelope's Spectra's assistant Bertrand, and Danny Phantom." Jazz explained not liking what she was saying.

"Then one of them must have gained the ability to control the weather from Vortex, and when I get my hands on them I will make them suffer for what they have done!" Jack hissed going from sorrow to fury at the flip of a switch.

Ignoring her parent's ranting Jazz went upstairs and walked straight to her brother's room. Hoping that he was still there Jazz knocked on his door.

"Little brother, are you in there? If so please let me in. We need to talk..."

"I am not in the mood to talk right now Jazz I..."

"Almost killed your family with that freak storm you made." Jazz explained causing Clone Danny to quickly open the door and pull her in. "I take it Vortex's old powers resurfaced within you. But how? He wasn't on the scanner it was only you and Bertrand."

"My guess is that they never went away but rather went dormant within me. When I felt extreme anger towards what he said to me the dormant power must have reawaken." Clone Danny explained. "And to think a few weeks ago if what Bertrand told me would have been true it would have made me happy, but now even if it is true, I wouldn't want nothing to do with her, let alone Tucker Foley." Clone Danny explained bitterly.

"So my last horse has finally crossed the finish line I see." Jazz said earning a glare and a slight howling wind from her brother. "Easy there Danny, I didn't mean it in a way to make fun of you. I was just saying that you now finally know the truth about your best friend's feelings for you. But you said you want nothing to do with her or Tucker. Can I ask why?"

Knowing that this was going to happen, Clone Danny explained everything that had happened from the point where he left the school up until he stormed off from the two of them. As Jazz listened to her brother's tale she couldn't help but sigh in discontent about everything.

"So now do you see why I want nothing to do with either of them let alone Sam? They would have rather me do nothing and suffer to protect my image rather than me doing what I needed to do to right the wrongs going on. Worst of all is that I can't count the number of times Sam was willing to break the rules for her beliefs and yet she has the nerve to get on me when I do the same?"Clone Danny spat only for Jazz to massage his shoulders.

"Calm down Danny. Remember your emotions can cause cyclones, and monsoons so blowing your top is very dangerous." Jazz said as she continued to massage his shoulder in an attempt to calm her brother down. "Which reminds me Danny, I noticed that when you were explaining what rape does to a person you took it extremely personal. Can I ask why?" Jazz asked causing a sad smile to form on Clone Danny's face.

(AN: Warning the following flashback will contains a scene that some readers might fight disturbing and sickening. If you don't want to read it scroll down until you see end flashback. You have been warned. Thank you and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening)

 _Flashback Amity Park 10 months ago 9:55 PM_

 _"I swear Skulker you are so persistent in trying to kill me that you make the most persistent of things look like they are slacking!" Danny replied as he dodged yet another attack coming from the ghost zone's greatest hunter._

 _"Flattery won't save you from becoming a_ pelt _on mantle whelp! Besides when I finally get_ you _my girlfriend will finally see me as the ghost zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker spat back as he fired his missiles at Danny._

 _Seeing the explosives_ coming _Danny fired several energy beams causing each of them to explode. Danny being smart went intangible to avoid the counter flow of the exploding missiles._ Skulker _however, wasn't so lucky and as a result took some damage from his own weapons. Not giving him a second to recover Danny fired an ice beam freezing the cyber armor wearing ghost in a block of ice before pulling out his thermos and capturing Skulker._

 _"_ Well _that takes care of that now time for me to get home before I am late for..."_

 _"HELP ME SOMEONE!"_ Came _a loud scream followed by a loud slap._

 _"You think anyone here cares if you scream for help?" A husky male voice said before several loud slaps sounds were heard along with several less audible sounds. "No one who gives two shits about you will hear you scream. So my advice to you little girl would be to learn and enjoy this because you are going to be my new outlet for stress."_

 _Unknown to either party Danny had been following the sound of the screams and slaps and when the man finishing his sentence Danny was just outside of the alley. The sight Danny was witnessing would have been enough to make even the biggest of pacifists become enraged._

 _This was due to the person who was yelling for help crying out in pain while being pinned to the ground as while her attacker who was a much larger and bulkier male was moaning in sync with the person's screams as they thrust their pelvis._

 _Knowing what his game plan was going to be Danny cloned himself and had his copy fly toward the couple at full speed. As soon as clone Danny got within striking range he quickly grabbed the male and made him intangible just in time to keep him from finishing his vile act and flew through the wall. Before the male knew what was going on an ectoplasmic energy fist hit him in the face sending him flying back first into a wall._

 _Not in the least satisfied with his handiwork clone Danny flew towards the bulky male, and proceeded to go to work on the guy. By the time Danny was 1/3 of the way satisfied the_ guy in general _looked like he went 50 rounds with Mike Tyson without any form of protective gear or training._ In other words, _he was battered and bruised to the point where he was about to pass out from pain._

 _"Mercy Please... Stop I... Promise I won't... Ever do that... Again! So... Please make the pain... Stop!" The male begged in tremendous pain only to get a cold hardened look to be on Danny's face._

 _"YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ASK FOR MERCY! AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE EVEN IF I WERE TO TAKE YOUR_ LIFE _IT WOULDN'T UNDO THE DAMAGE AND HORRORS YOU HAVE DONE!" Danny spat in fury that would make Pandora proud. "You better be lucky I promised those who I cared for I would never become a monster_ , _because right now I wish to heaven that I didn't but I did." Clone Danny said before he overshadowed the guy._

 _"But that doesn't mean you will get away from your punishment either." Clone Danny said before he flew the now battered rapist to the Amity Park police station in the state that he was currently in._

 _When Clone Danny took the overshadowed male was in the police station the officers in charge looked at the man with a bit of worry until the next words that came out of his mouth._

 _"Don't give me any looks of concern because after what I did, I deserved far worse than what I_ got. _" The man's voice said in a remorseful voice. "If you need to know what I did I raped someone who wasn't even a teenager yet so please for everything that is good in the world lock me up and throw away the key." Clone Danny said in the man's voice as he held out his hands to accept the handcuffs they were placing on them._

 _'Where am I? How did I get here, and why am I in handcuffs?' The now confused and still hurting man asked as he was being walked towards the jail cells with his pants still around his ankles._

 _Back in the alley_

 _'It seems my copy gave that creep what he deserved and made him confess to his crime.' Danny thought to himself with a sad smile. 'Though even with everything that has happened it will never give this girl back what she has lost.' Danny thought to himself as he looked at he victim._

 _Upon seeing the victim Danny once again wished he never made that promise so many months ago. The victim looked to be the same age as Dani, with fiery red hair that now looked worse than bed head, mocha tanned skinned covered with bruises, and green eyes similar to his minus the glow. Her outfit if you could call it that was a black shirt that had been ripped, exposing her half broken bra and small C-cup bosom, and a green skirt that had been ripped along with the remains of matching green stockings exposing her bruised entrance._

 _Upon feeling that the pain stopped as well as the weight that was on top of her was gone the girl turned around and upon seeing Danny she did the one thing she could think off. She wrapped her arms around him buried her head in his chest and cried her eyes out. At this_ point _Danny did the one thing he could think off and like the little girl wrapped his arms around her and held her tight._

 _"I am sorry I couldn't get here in time to prevent what happened to you from happening, but I promise you that as long as I am here I will protect_ you. _" Danny said as he rubbed the little_ girls _head as her sobbing grow louder._

End Flashback

As clone Danny finished telling the horrific tale that gave him said attitude Jazz couldn't help but notice that the weather once again that a massive downpour minus the lightning outside due to clone Danny's sadness.

"She had just turned 13 Jazz! She didn't deserve what that monster did to her for a birthday present!" Danny said as his murky red aura continued to grow around his body. "That bastard robbed her of her innocence, security, and has ruined her young life!" Clone Danny continued as his murky red aura continued glow around his body only for Jazz to pull her little brother into a hug.

"Danny believe me when I say I get why you feel the way you do, and learning this sheds a lot of light on why you reacted the way you did when you learned of what happened to Desiree. But if not for the sake of the town please calm down for the sake of the girl you saved those months ago. You are her hero, her savior her..."

"But I didn't get their in time to prevent it Jazz. All I could at best was keep the bastard from finishing his vile act." Clone Danny said only Jazz to hug him harder.

"Even if you couldn't prevent it you still save her from something far worse. Image if you were completely too late and he had finished or didn't hear her scream. He might have impregnated her and that on top of what happened to her would have been far worse. You were able to get justice for her and her family, and that is what truly matters the most little brother." Jazz explained. "But I must know why didn't you tell Sam and Tucker about this, or even me? Where were we that you didn't tell us?" Jazz asked.

"You were out visiting Spelman and Yale university to see which school you wanted to go to, and Sam and Tucker were with her parents away in Japan. Her parents dislike me so much that they made sure to invite Tucker but not me. As for why I didn't say anything was because it was something I was going to take to my grave." Clone Danny explained in calmer tone. "Jazz can you come back a little later please? I feel emotionally drained from retelling that tale of tragedy and horror." Clone Danny asked earning a nod from his sister.

Unknown to both Danny and Jazz a certain half ghost clone heard the entire story from start to finish, and upon hearing the story and had to resist the urge to hug and slap her cousin at the same time. Hug him for being the cousin she knows and loves and slap him for thinking his best friend was using him.

'I better go keep his friends in the loop. Hopefully with them knowing this information they can see things from his point of view and patch things up.' Dani thought to herself as she left the scene to head back to Sam's home.

The Far Frozen this exact moment

Danny was having very little success controlling his powers at will. Outside of the cryokinetic part of his weather powers (mostly due to him already having this power prior) he couldn't use any of the others without feeling a certain emotion.

'Darn it! While I am able to use my powers I have the way I want, I have to think of some of them with an emotion outside of calm. Why can't they be as easy as the cryokinetic part of my powers?' Danny thought to himself with frustration in his thought only to cause a few streams of lighting to come down. 'If only I could get the mastery of these powers down to the level that Vortex's has I can enjoy my emotions again!' Danny thought to himself as his frustration built up.

"Darn it, why can't the rest of them be a easy as the cryokinetic part of this power?" Danny screamed as even more lightning bolts crashing down.

"Because unlike your ice powers were you had some training in the others are completely unfamiliar areas for you lover." Said a familiar sultry voice.

"Spectra I told you not to follow me here! The last thing I need is a major distract..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as the information his clone had gained was sent to him earning a frown from the young halfa. "Great just what I didn't need to learn that what that idiot Bertrand said to me was true." Danny said with annoyance before turning to Spectra. "You knew Sam had feelings for me didn't you?" Danny asked causing the misery ghost to fume on the inside.

'If Bertrand words causes me to lose the best thing that could ever happen to me I swear what Danny did to him will be nothing in comparison but for the sake of argument...' Spectra thought before he spoke.

"Yes I did. But to be fair it wasn't a big secret. Everyone and I mean everyone with the exception of yourself knew the truth about this." Spectra explained. "But you have to understand why I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose what we had. I know you are loyal to a fault, would never cheat on a girlfriend, and seeing as I didn't claim you for myself the first time around I knew if you learned the truth I would lose you." Spectra explained, wrapping her arms around Danny from behind and pulled him into her embrace.

"I have searched for the longest time for man like yourself, and now that I have found you I refuse to let you escape my loving." Spectra continued in a sultry tone as she shifted her position from a backward hug to a face to face embrace. "My powers allow me to feel a being's emotions far better than anyone else, and your emotions are screaming that the feelings I am feeling for you are mutual. In other words, every molecule, every atom, every quark of your being is screaming the same as mine for you to claim me for your own." Spectra continued as she felt Danny's hands grab her ample rear earning a moan from Spectra.

As Danny searched his thoughts and mind they were all telling him exactly same thing Spectra was telling him. While he knew the feelings he was feeling wasn't exactly love he knew that if he gave it time things could possibly grow to become that. Plus despite her once being his enemy to his knowledge Spectra hadn't wronged him in any way and was willing to listen to him which was something he truly desired as well.

"You are right, everything in me is saying to claim you for my own, and that if I rejected you I would be the king of fools. But even though everything in me is telling me to do so I can't not as I am anyways." Danny explained before stealing a kiss from her lips. "I am a walking time bomb with these powers and the moment I feel anything but calm I risk harming you and others. I couldn't bare..."

"I understand, just let me become your woman and I will..." Spectra never got the chance to finish her sentence as a familiar green claw not only grabbed her but pulled her out of Danny's embrace and forced her onto the icy tundra.

Danny at this point looked in the direction in which the claw came and saw an extremely livid Desiree holding the woman he yearned for. Spectra at this point also looked up and upon seeing who was there felt her emotions flare up on the inside as well.

Clockwork's workshop

"Clockwork! Clockwork where are you!" A pissed off Vlad screamed as he flew through Clockwork's realm. "If you don't show yourself right now I swear..."

"Will you shut up, it is getting to the good part, and I can't hear what is going on with your infernal yelling!" Dark Danny spat before Plasmius turned to the viewing screen and watched.

As Vlad watched the scene unfold before his eyes to say that he was flabbergasted was an understatement. However, before he could ask what was going on the original reason he came there popped up or rather teleported back into his realm.

"Plasmius, to what pleasure do I owe your appearance in..."

"Can it Clockwork you know everything, so you should know why I am here!" Vlad spat before watching Clockwork change from his old man form to his baby form.

"Yes you are here to for the answer on how to remove his atmokinetic powers for good, and now you want to know who is this, and why are Spectra and Desiree fighting over Danny. Well to answer your first question unlike the first time nothing short of removing his ghost powers for good will remove them. When a ghost or human absorbs or is given ghost powers from another unless it is completely purged from them in the same manner that young Tucker's powers were purged the first time around they will in time bond with user's DNA and eventually re-manifest within them." Clockwork explained in a deadpan tone.

'Darn it, I was hoping to get rid of those powers without removing his ghost DNA but this makes things so much harder now.' Vlad thought himself.

"As for who this being is, it is an evil alternate version of Danny made up of yours and his ghost half. He only exists within our time because he has one of my time medallions lounged within his chest. Now as for why Spectra and Desiree are fighting over Danny that is simple. Both of them want him as a boyfriend, and are fighting for his affection." Clockwork answered throwing Vlad for a loop.

"Why are they fighting for Daniel's affection? Even if one of them did win they should know by now it is pointless seeing as the one he desire's is the young activist Samantha..."

"My goody two shoes younger self decided to break bonds with her and Tucker. He was having his own issues, and neither of them were helping him through them only making them worse. But the incident at my old school with them and their reaction to his actions were the straw that broke the camel's back." Dark Danny explained relishing a dark smile.

Vlad this time around wasn't completely out of the loop due to the school incident being shown on the Amity park news, but at the same time it still left the question why would that be the straw to break the camel's back? It was at this point that Clockwork decided to answer the unspoken question.

"It once again came down to a clash of views. Danny was doing something Sam didn't approve of, and because she didn't like it she went on again to lecture him about right and wrong. It was at that point..."

"That Danny saw that his 'best friends' didn't care about who he was as a person, but who he was as a hero. So he decided to break all ties with them and Amity as it's hero. I have never been so proud to say I was once him." Dark Danny explained finishing Clockwork's explanation.

"Ah yes, that would make sense. Samantha, when it comes to her views, has a stubbornness factor that make Daniel's dense factor pale in comparison. But that doesn't explain why those two would even want to fight over Daniel." Vlad explained only for Dark Danny to face palm himself.

"If you saw the incident that happened at the school on the news it would be..."

"He gave her comfort when no one else would, he freed her from a 10,000-year-old curse, and fought for her when no one else would. Now because of all this, she had developed a fondness for my apprentice." Clockwork explained cutting off Dark Danny. "As for Spectra she has found someone who meets her standard as a lover after running into 2,456 duds, and due to a few factors has also developed a strong fondness for him. Now that all your questions have been answered care to show yourself the door?" Clockwork asked causing Vlad to comply with his request.

'Wow so much new information that can help me in many ways. But him freeing Desiree from a 10,000-year-old curse what could... why would Daniel free her from her one and only weakness? It makes no sense... unless his reason for doing so was linked to the reason why he fought for her in school.' Vlad thought to himself smiling at all the plans he could make using this new information.

Back in Clockwork's workshop

It was at this moment that Clockwork once again saw several visions of the future and if he didn't already know what he was seeing he would have gasped in shock.

The first future was Danny in a black tuxedo, walking down the isle with three women waiting for him. Two of them dressed up in white dresses, and the other dressed in a black and purple one.

The second one was a similar future however, instead of there being 3 women waiting for him, there were two one in a black and purple wedding dress, the other in a white one.

The third vision was once again Danny going to his wedding, but instead of the there being a woman wearing a black and purple one there were two women wearing white dresses waiting for Danny.

The fourth vision was like the first three Danny walking down the isle however, only the woman who was wearing the black and purple dress was waiting for him at the end.

The fifth one unlike the first four was a much darker future where the world was in ruin and two figures looking over the world both having smiles on their faces before embracing each other passionately.

The final vision was one of Danny looking upon the ruins of the world while holding the now fading forms of the three women who showed up in the wedding for the first vision. When they finally faded out of existance he looked up into the sky and let out the strongest ghostly wail her had even used in his existance while the weather around him shifted to match that of his emotions.

'So some of the possibilities that I thought might happen have changed and visa versa. The question is once again which one will happen?' Clockwork thought to himself just before left his realm.

Stage out


	9. feeling cruddy without a buddy

I don't own Danny Phantom and of the characters, or any songs used in this story. They are doing a lifetime sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of sleeping with the devil 2.0.

Vlad's condo

"Welcome back sweetness. Is there anything I can do for you lamb chop?" A holographic of Maddie asked.

Upon hearing the voice of his beloved a slight frown appeared on his face. Normally hearing the voice of his Maddie hologram would cheer him up somewhat. However, it is now at the point where even though he does hear its voice, it becomes a constant reminder that the love of his life choose the fat idiot over him.

Pushing such annoying thoughts out of his head, Vlad turned to hologram of his love and put on the best fake smile he could.

"Yes there is my dear. Prepare three of my Vlad spy fly's, and send them after the following targets. Daniel Fenton, Penelope Spectra, and Desiree. Thanks to the ghost of time I got some new information that should make things more interesting." Vlad explained before going to a table. "I want them to send back as much video evidence of the three of these beings as possible."

"Of course sugar plum. Is there anything else I can do for the perfect man in every way? Perhaps you would prefer it if I got out of this hologram suit and into something more pleasing for the eyes." The Maddie hologram asked only to get a negative response from Vlad.

"While normally I would love nothing more than to see that, it will only remind me of how I lost the best thing in my life to a bumbling fat oaf, who should be alone, miserable, and bitter but instead he is happy, jolly, and together with the perfect woman!" Vlad spat bitterly.

"Speaking of the child who you desire to make your son, and the wishing ghost there is a video online about an event where he broke all the rules just to fight for her. Would you like to watch it sweetness?"

Telling his hologram assistant no thank you Vlad proceeded to sit in his favorite chair just before making a duplication of himself. Knowing what needed to be done clone Vlad teleported to accomplish his original nefarious will, while the original staying as himself went to the other destination he had in mind for the other part of his scheme.

Manson residence 30 minutes later

"He did what!?" Sam said in complete shock. "Of all the things he could have kept from us he kept this a secret?"

"He rescued a girl from…"

"I heard you Dani, but seriously of all the things he could have kept secret from us that is something you don't keep to yourself. Especially within our line of work!" Sam explained.

"That would also explain why Danny was willing to go as far as give up his own freedom in exchange for getting justice for Desiree. Oh and Sam, I told you so." Tucker replied causing Dani to raise an eyebrow.

"Danny was willing to go so far just to get Desiree justice by human laws? And to think a few days ago he was saying he wanted to quit being a hero and let everyone here stew in their own muck. I knew he was just having a bad day at worst." Dani replied with plenty of relief in her voice.

"As much as I wish that wasn't so after what happened earlier Danny did just that." Sam replied surprising the young halfa.

"But he did one of the most heroic things I have ever heard and that is saying something. Why would he quit right after?" Dani asked.

"Right after the principal let everyone go on their one-month vacation due to a school wide investigation me and Sam caught up with Danny. Of course while his deed was just as you mentioned neither of us approved of his extreme methods of getting Desiree her justice." Tucker started.

"What he did to our former teacher was something he wouldn't do to even his own ghostly enemies. He literally beat a confession out of the teacher, and I… we wanted to let him to know what he did was not only wrong but crossing a line. Not to mention him saying that he could easily cross the no killing line without even some much as beating an eyelash? I never felt such fear in my life." Sam continued.

"However, for some reason Danny couldn't see our concerns. All he saw was us caring more about his 'ghost half image' than caring about him. He didn't stop to think once about how his actions would have affected those who cared for him. Do you think we wanted to see our best friend go down the path of that evil alternate version of himself…"

"Or rotting away in jail for the rest of his life all life because he went off like a loose cannon!" Sam explained finishing off Tucker's sentence.

As Dani listened to the two of them explain the end result of their actions and the reasons why they did their actions she could help but feel conflicted. On the one hand she could see where they were coming from since like them she didn't want to see the person she loved the most rotting away in jail. On the other hand, she could see her cousin's point of view as well and unlike the two of them had the negative experiences of being a halfa like him.

"It was after he left us in the middle of nowhere, and walked several miles that Desiree showed up and said she brought us back to my room due to us indirectly doing her a favor whatever that means. Then before she left she told Sam to 'beware of the Redheaded Green Eyed Succubus' I have no clue what that means but…"

"She was talking about Spectra. Like Desiree is known as the Universe's bitch due to just about everyone using her and her powers for their needs before discarding her, Spectra has the second nickname of being the redheaded green eyed succubus." Dani explained.

"Why would she have a nickname like that? The queen of misery would be more accurate seeing as she loves to make teens miserable to preserve her youth?" Tucker replied.

"While that is true, she also likes to lure unsuspecting ghost's teens boy or girl to her realm, have her way with them, and then when she is done with them toss them out like a used condom. But that isn't the worse of it. When she is done with them the person who she used becomes totally infatuated with her. They won't be able to stop talking about her, and they will do anything to get her back even end other potential suitors." Dani continued.

As Sam took this in several things went through her mind. The first being is that even if that information was true there would be no way Danny would even think about messing with her. For one unlike the other ghost she was one of his enemies.

"It is a good thing that she is one of Danny's enemies, not to mention he knows what she truly looks like so there is 0% chance he would even humor the thought of messing with her." Sam explained with slight relief.

"Despite being a old horrible ghost who uses people for her needs and tosses them aside on the outside when she has her youth she is pretty hot. She is basically the Tsunade of our world, and with the right circumstances or situation I could see that happening with the two of them." Tucker explained grimly.

"Like someone who would be under the influence of drugs or alcohol." Sam replied with a look of distaste. "Alcohol dulls the senses, and makes it where you can make poor judgment on decisions. A sober Danny would never touch her, but an under the influence one I am not so sure." Sam explained getting a nod from Dani.

"Not to mention when I went back to the bar Desiree mentioned to me Spectra after showing a very amorous display with Danny took him back to her realm as well. She had me break the wish Ember placed on her but before I could follow her she disappeared saying she was going to try and stop Spectra before it was too late." Dani explained.

"By 'amorous display' what do you mean exactly?" Tucker asked prying for information.

"Really Tucker? Our best friend could be in danger and you are more concerned about what he was doing with Spectra while drunk?" Sam said annoyed.

"From what Desiree told me, they had their hands all over each other's bodies while making out with each other. She also mentioned that had Wily not interrupted to them they might have gone all the way right there in the bar with everyone watching…"

"Dani when Tucker asks questions like that it is best to ignore him. Though on another note when I see Spectra next let's just say it will be just her, me and a certain device peels ghosts apart like onions." Sam replied with a vindictive edge to her voice.

This tone didn't go unnoticed by Tucker or Dani and had she not been such a horrible being who took advantage of Danny they might have almost felt sorry for her. However, after a couple moments of thought it was then that Tucker released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Care to explain why you are breathing easy when Danny was not only taken advantage of, but is also at risk of being a slave to a soon to be peeled apart ghost?" Sam hissed.

"If what Dani said earlier is true then there is the proof that only what happened in the bar went down." Tucker explained with relief. "Think about it if anyone who went all the way with Spectra was turned into a love struck idiot for her than the proof that he didn't go all the way with her is what happened over the past 2 days." Tucker started. "Remember how Danny was when he was under Ember's spell sometime ago? He couldn't stop thinking or even talking about you and was borderline obsessive with you." Tucker explained.

Upon bringing up that incident Sam couldn't help but have mixed feelings about the entire thing. On the one hand even though it was borderline creepy to the point where even she stopped enjoying it that had to be the closest she had ever gotten out of the friend zone with him. However, the other downside was it was a spell that Ember had put him under.

'What I wouldn't give to have a slightly water down version of that attention being showered on me by Danny. Especially the part where he completely ignored Paulina because of it." Sam thought to herself while smiling at that belief moment of her past.

"Sam if anyone you should worry about is Desiree not Spectra. Unlike Spectra Desiree from what we have seen is on friendly terms with Danny with her actually caring about him. Not to mention that reward she gave him for being her knight in shining armor? I can tell you most men let alone teens would give up a lot to be on the receiving end of what Danny was on." Tucker explained with a longing smile.

"What kind of reward did she give my cousin exactly?" Dani asked.

"She wrapped her arms around his neck and literally made out with him in the school building in front of everyone like in one of those cheesy romance movies." Tucker explained only for Sam to wave it off surprisingly.

"Tucker, even if she gave him a kiss that a bit over the top after what he did for her I honestly can't be too upset over that. Besides even if that is true I seriously doubt Danny would pursue her. Anti-ghost laws, as well as…"

"Sam Danny willingly accepted affection from Spectra. Spectra for crying out loud! The ghost that tried to not only kill his sister twice, but also the rest of our school population just to be young and never grow old. If Danny is willing to accept affection and female contact from her even with what she looks like on the outside, you know he was desperate for it." Tucker explained.

"While under the influence, meaning he wasn't in his right mind! If he was sober at the time he would have never accepted affection from her no matter how desperate he was!" Sam countered.

"Sam you should know the mind of a teenage boy by now seeing as you have 2 best friends who are just that. Danny may have tried to live up to your high standards, but truth be told he is still a teenage boy with wants, desires, and hormones that will push him to act on those desires. You seen how he gets when he is around Paulina and she keep playing him like a fiddle. Do you seriously think he is going to just up and turn down Desiree a being who not only makes Paulina look like a wet cat in comparison, but could possibly have a legit interest in him like you, Valerie, and Tara?" Tucker explained.

As much as she hated to admit it Tucker had a point. Danny while not as bad as Tucker sadly for her was somewhat like him in regards of choosing the pretty face while overlooking everyone else.

'As much as I hate to admit it Tucker is right about Danny. While I wish he could would stop looking at every pretty face and see that what is on the inside that counts, he is still a boy. Oh god I am going to be sidelined once again… No that isn't going to happen I can't believe I am thinking this, but I will admit I should have told Danny about how I felt a long time ago. Now because of that I am going to be…' Sam thought before looking over at Dani's cousin.

"Dani where was Danny at when you overheard him explaining what happened?" Sam asked.

"Last I saw he was still there in his room why… Sam where are you going?" Dani asked.

"Over to your denser than a neutron star cousin's house to do something I should have done months ago!" Sam answered only to have her path blocked by Tucker. "Tucker get out of my way now!"

"Sorry Sam, but while I am glad you finally have decided to take my advice now isn't the time. Danny is still most likely upset with both of us, and the last thing we need is an anything but calm Danny. Think about it. His emotions can cause nasty storms, cyclones, and killer floods to name a few. If anything it would be best if you waited until he has cooled down so he will at least listen to you." Tucker explained.

"Do you think Desiree is going to wait for him to cool off? I don't think so Tucker! The two of them have to be on better terms on both ends, and me waiting will result in one again being friend zone yet and I am sick of it! So guess what Tucker? I am not waiting a second longer!" Sam spat only for Tucker not to budge.

"No Sam, I won't move! You are about to do something extremely crazy that could possibly get you seriously injured or worse while putting the town itself in danger. If I let you do this I wouldn't be being a good friend to either of you.." Tucker explained only for Sam to glare at him.

"He is literally a few blocks away from me, and I don't have the time to…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as an unpleasant feeling rained within her body.

"Sam why do you look like I do when I had too many milkshakes with my order of 5 nasty burgers?" Tucker asked only for Sam to make a mad dash to the nearest bathroom and close the door.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as several extremely nasty sounding bowel movements came after along with the several nasty screams that Tucker wouldn't wish on anyone.

'Wow it sounds like Sam is giving birth to her organs.' Tucker thought to himself as several more violent sounding splashes and screams came out of the bathroom.

"Maybe you should add a little meat to your diet Sam since it does build up immunity to…"

"If you don't shut up now Tucker I promise you… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed one again as even more nasty sounding spasms, splashes, and soon a putrid odor.

"As much as I would love to stay here and catch up with you two I need to find my cousin. I will also let him know that Sam will be coming over later if I see him." Dani replied before flying out the window.

Fenton works at this moment

"He never told me he could do that. I wonder what else has been… ouch what the heck?" Jazz said to herself tripping over a metal container with what appeared to be a keypad lock.

Jazz seeing that the metal container was locked and needed a password punched in the one password she could think of. 'Paulina Fenton' thought Jazz since it just so happened to be the last password Danny used for his ghost files. Surprisingly upon punching it in the lock box's red light turned green and within seconds opened up revealing what was inside. Upon the box opening two scents flooded her nostrils. The first being a very exotic smelling perfume coming from the letter that was hidden in the box, and the other was a tangy smell that she also knew well coming from the scarlet red thong that was within.

'A letter and a thong? There is no way either of these came from Sam, seeing as Sam would have a black and purple thong not scarlet if she wore one, and she sure as heck wouldn't be sending Danny letters like this let alone her underwear.' Jazz thought to herself as she grabbed the letter and read the message.

 _Dear Danny_

 _I know I already thanked you for not only comforting me when I needed it most, but I wanted to say thank you once again for releasing me from my 10,000-year torment. You don't know how much it means to me to finally be free. Now I know you told me to live my afterlife and I owed you nothing, but I would still like to help you. So if you need someplace safe to crash and forget your troubles for any period of time my realm is always open for you. While I know Wily's bar is a neutral zone in my realm you have 0 percent chance of running into ghosts who would take advantage of you in an impaired state._

 _Desiree_

'Comforted her, and freed her from her torment? What torment could she…' Jazz asked herself before the answer came to her. 'Desiree was raped by our school teacher so the comfort must have been with that. But on another note so it was you who made it so she could have a say in what she grants and doesn't grant. On the one hand you broke the anti-ghost laws in effect but on the other I would have to say this act comes second if not ties your previous heroic act that you mentioned to me.' Jazz said to herself before she noticed there was more to read.

 _Dear Danny_

 _It appears that once again you put yourself on the line to help me and once again you don't know how much it means to me that you did that. I haven't had anyone care so much about me since the days I was with my father back in Arabia. When you read this please come to my realm. I have something I want to tell you that is very important. But I will give you a clue it has to do with your reward for being my knight in shining armor._

 _Desiree_

Upon finishing the letter this time for sure Jazz couldn't help but have mixed feelings about this. On the one hand Danny not only effectively got rid of one of his enemies, and did some heroics that would make more proud however, what worried Jazz the most was the reason why she wanted her brother. However, after putting the letter back the familiar tangy scent came back into her nose causing her to pick up the flimsy undergarment.

"So unless I missed my guess my baby brother has become sexually active. I hope he is at least being smart about it and using protection. Though the next time I see him I will have to make it my business to find out who he is sleeping with." Jazz thought to herself as the thought of the list of potential girls who could be after Danny that is until she saw two letters on the flimsy piece of underwear.

No sooner did Jazz think this to herself did she hear the sound of a door opening, and in fear of getting busted quickly placed the item back in the lock box, closed it and reset the lock.

"Jazz where is Danny at? We need to talk to him about something very important." Maddie replied with urgency.

"Danny isn't in the house mom…"

"Oh my god, Danny isn't here, and that crazy storm that came out of nowhere. Jack we have to find Danny now!" Maddie replied in a panic worried about her youngest child.

"Jazz you stay here just in case your brother does come back…"

"Just out of curiosity I have to ask what did you want to talk to Danny about?" Jazz asked concerned.

"We wanted to apologize to him about not believing him about what he was telling us about his school, and we wanted to talk to him about his actions earlier with that wishing ghost…"

"Her name is Desiree dad." Jazz said cutting off her father.

"Whatever, but we wanted to tell him to keep away from that ghost. Vladdie was willing to let what happened today slide due to the circumstances behind it, but in the future it might not be so…"

"Jack we need to find Danny now! For all we know he could be hurt or worse." Maddie replied before she and Jack raced out the house leaving Jazz by herself.

As Jazz watched her frantic parents race outside of the house and into the specter speeder her thoughts turned towards her little brother and his love life. Had this been a month ago she would have been like most of the others. However, thanks to a few different events she saw several different suitors after him now.

'I wonder who he will choose in the end. Will he make up with Sam and make just about everyone who made the bet that Danny would make the first move win, will he continue to sleep with the owner of that scarlet red thong, or will he go and take Desiree's invitation and meet up with her? Hmm for all I know he might have already done that.' Jazz thought to herself just before she walked towards her own bedroom.

Far Frozen 5 minutes later

Spectra found herself pinned under Desiree's claw like hand and for some odd reason she couldn't phase out of it. While normally when she was in a tight spot like this she would change her form from solid to liquid in the form of her 4th form, however due to being pinned to the frozen tundra said form could freeze before she could do so. Meanwhile several feet above Desiree now satisfied Spectra couldn't go anywhere floated towards Danny.

"Desiree I know it is none of my business to ask, but aren't you cold in that outfit? For me it isn't so bad but for you…"

"I am fine now that you are out of her grasp." Desiree answered before turning to her captive. "As for you I have a bone to pick with you as well and I have the perfect punishment for you. How does being a strapped to an ectoranium wheel with liquid blood blossoms, in enhanced healing factor, and a fifty thousand times more sensitive touch factor for the rest of eternity sound?"

"Cruel and extremely over the top Desiree. Even with Johnny who wronged you in a far worse way got a lighter sentence than you are giving Spectra so what gives?" Danny asked not liking what he was hearing.

'Johnny was put through one of Desiree's punishments? So that is why I haven't seen him around for the past few days. Kitty might be interested in hearing this.' Spectra thought to herself silently.

"Her crime is just the same as johnny's Danny! You were under the influence when she made her move, and even if you agreed you weren't within your right mind! In other words, what she did was another form of rape!" Desiree spat earning a frown from the young halfa.

As much as he hated to admit it Desiree had a point. Of all the times he slept with her by the law they would each be considered a form of rape. The last two times even though he was in his right mind would be considered statutory rape, while the first would be that and more. As Danny processed this Spectra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what she was hearing. Since when did Desiree give a damn about Danny, if anything she should not only want to kill him, but leave him to her so he would be out of her way.

Deciding to figure out why Spectra used her improved pathokinetic powers to feel out Desiree's emotions. As she searched the wishing ghost's emotions the answer became more obvious than a lion trying to hide in a pack of sheep. Deciding to risk being frozen Spectra morphed into her 4th form and quickly escaped her claw before changing back to her 3rd form and hugged Danny from behind.

"While I couldn't careless as to what happened to Johnny and why, I won't allow myself to share his fate. I have far better things to do like getting to know my love interest far better isn't that right Danny?" Spectra explained in a sultry tone.

"I already told you Spectra I won't date anyone as long as I am like this!" Danny said just before a stray lightning bolt came down. "I am a walking disaster waiting to happen the moment I feel anything other than calm, and I don't want to hurt anyone especially those I care for. That was why I came here to train and get my powers under control." Danny explained.

Upon hearing this Desiree had mixed feelings on the subject. The fact that he didn't accept her there was a breath of fresh air on her side. But at the same time it wasn't a rejection either.

"Well why not wish to have complete control of those new powers? This way you wouldn't have to worry about hurting those you care for, and best of all we can upgrade our relationship from enemies with benefits to an actual relationship." Spectra explained throwing Desiree a curve ball.

"Enemies with benefits? You mean to tell me that you…"

"Had more than a one night stand with Danny? I have no shame in not only saying yes, In fact the last time he had a taste of heaven was last night on top of Amity's highest point." Spectra explained with a smile.

 _Flashback yesterday 11 PM_

 _"A beautiful night, a full moon in the sky, and best of all no one here to ruin it. I knew this would help me relax if only for this short moment." Danny said to himself only for his ghost sense to go off._

 _"While looking at the full moon can be relaxing and even romantic for some, I can think of something that is far more relaxing and fun if you know what I mean." A familiar predatory voice said._

 _Upon hearing said voice Danny turned around to see a certain misery ghost with a predatory smile on her face. Seeing the expression on her face Danny began to charge energy into his right hand. However, before he can think to fire it Spectra was on him like a black widow would a trapped fly._

 _"Come on Danny you don't need to struggle I am not going to do anything bad to you. In fact, like you I am also having a bad day and need to unwind some." Spectra explained as she sat on the young halfa's lap._

 _"How would you know what I need? I know you aren't a telepathic ghost."_

 _"No but I am a Pathokinetic one which means I can feel others emotions and as of recently I can even bend the emotions of weak will beings to my will. But if you want to talk it all out before having dessert be my guest." Spectra replied causing the young halfa to sigh._

 _Even though he did literally share a bed with her not too long ago he still didn't trust her. Out of all of his enemies Spectra had to be one of the most if not thee most manipulative ghost he had ever dealt with. However, at the same time if what Spectra mentioned to him in her bed room was true then he knew she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that._

 _"Seeing as you seem hesitant I will speak my issues first. After you gave me the best I had in a while I had my idiot ex-boyfriend come to my realm banging on my door in the hopes of me taking him back. So in response to this I showed him what you did to me and explained I wasn't giving you up to go back to him." Spectra explained still annoyed. "The end result was him showing up everywhere I would go while begging me to take him back. You would think that after the first 3 times he would have taken the hint but no he kept on going thinking I would actually give you up to go back to him! I swear had he tried to ask me out one more time I would have gotten Kitty to banish him for good!" Spectra explained._

 _'Wow she so reminds me of Sam with the way she is venting.' Danny thought to himself before he noticed Spectra once again shifting her position to the point where she went from sitting on his lap to straddling him._

 _"Since I shared what was bother me, how about you share what is bothering you. Trust me when I say this it will make you feel a lot better to vent your issues and not leave them on your chest." Spectra explained smiling her best._

 _"Since you shared with me, it is only fair that I do the same with you. It started with a phone call from Sam and Tucker. They said they wanted to meet me in the park to talk about something very important which from a reliable source I knew they somehow found out about my last resort outlet for stress. As expected the moment I got there Sam once again went on to lecture me about not only how it was wrong for me to drink, but to also once again go on about how I couldn't just quit even though I have explained to her twice before what this was doing to me! But that isn't the worst of it. No sooner did I have to go through this with them did Dash and his idiot friends come and blasted me with septic tank water." Danny spat causing Spectra to frown at this._

 _'Those idiot jocks always did make Danny miserable, but then again everything that was thrust onto him would have made this happen.' Spectra thought to herself._

 _As Danny continued to vent his feelings to the recent misery ghost she couldn't help but feel a massive boost in not only her youth but her overall power as well due to the misery literally radiating off of him._

 _'Man I wasn't kidding when I said he is truly a waterfall of misery. Even though for once I don't want to feed off it I have gained enough misery to sustain me for the next 3 months.' Spectra thought to herself as she continued to listen to the young halfa vent._

 _"...And that is when Sam and me got into a shouting match about me finally giving those idiots what they deserve. Like always whenever I finally get some payback she just has to go on about how I am wrong for getting even and I need to be above that! I swear for her always calling me clueless she is truly the clueless one about how I feel! God there are sometimes I wish that she could walk a mile in my…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Spectra feeling and hearing enough decided to put Danny's lips to better use._

 _Feeling her dainty soft hands wrap around his neck and her soft tongue invade his mouth Danny put his previous thoughts on the back burner and focused everything on the beautiful woman who was kissing him. Spectra on her end using her power could feel his mood shift from frustration and misery to a more relaxed state which suited her well enough. Sensing that her new lover was running out of breath Spectra released him from her kiss much to his disdain. However, this was quickly forgotten when Spectra placed her lips on his neck and bit down earning a moan from her young lover and an inward smile from Spectra._

 _"Oh god that feels so good!" Danny said letting out a pleasurable moan._

 _When the misery ghost finally released her lips from his neck her inward smile made it way to the outside due to the fact that she left a bright red hickey on the spot where she bit him._

 _"You like it when I bite like that?" Spectra asked getting a nod from Danny. "And you don't mind if I 'mark' my territory do you?" Spectra continued getting a head shake from her young lover._

 _Taking his nod as a positive sign Spectra once again placed her lips on Danny's neck but this time in a different spot and once again bit down seeing another jolt through the young halfa's body. Like the first time when Spectra released her lips from Danny's neck she left yet another hickey earning yet another moan from her young lover._

 _'Who would have thought that he would have a neck biting fetish? This will work all the more better for me.' Spectra thought to herself smiling inwardly. 'Oh just you wait Danny by the time I am through with you I promise you will never be able to enjoy normal sex with anyone ever again. But then again that suits me well because if things go my way you will be molded into the perfect lover for me. No more one night stands to sate my libido, and I promise you neither of us will ever grow bored ever again.' Spectra thought to herself extremely happy with all the possibilities flowing into her mind._

 _As Spectra continued to have her own thoughts Danny was also having some of his own._

 _'Man this is so wrong on so many levels, but it feels so right. If I got this kind of treatment everyday or at least when I needed it putting up with the crap I have to deal with on a daily bases would be oh so much more bearable.' Danny thought to himself. 'That settles it, while I might have lost my drinking outlet I am not going to lose this… oh god what Spectra is doing with her lips should be criminal.' Danny thought to himself as he once again felt Spectra's lips press against his neck._

 _Eventually Spectra removed her lips from his neck after leaving her 15th hickey on his neck much to the young halfa's dismay._

 _"Why did you stop?" Danny asked in an sad sounding tone._

 _"As much as I enjoy marking what is mine I believe it is your turn to do the same lover." Spectra replied as she removed herself from Danny's lap and leaned against the side of the tree._

 _It was at this point that she placed her hands up her short skirt and proceeded to slowly pull down an identical scarlet red thong revealing her ample flawless ass, and her drooling entrance._

 _"My annoying ex boyfriend, I want you to make me forget all about him. In return I promise I will make you forget all about your troubles as well." Spectra said in a sultry voice. "Come on Danny I know you want to do this."_

 _Spectra's siren like call wasn't left void seeing as faster then the Box ghost could say beware, Danny was not only behind her but for the 2nd time in his existence entering Spectra's promised land. It was at this point that Danny was reminded of one thing. Spectra when truly enjoying herself was indeed a screamer. With every thrust the young halfa made his partner let out quite a few loud moans and screams which like the first time were music to the young halfa's ears._

 _'Good thing this place is deserted otherwise I would be in a lot of trouble if someone saw us. Lord knows it would be a lot of trouble if one of my enemies or friends caught me like this.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to thrust his hips._

 _"Oh god… that is… what I needed! Now I… want you to… leave me with a… limp." Spectra said between moans. "Think about how… those idiot jock pissed you… off! Think about how… your best friends… refuses to listen to you… and take all... that anger all out... on my tight pussy!" Spectra said hoping to add some oh so wonderful fuel to her lovers fire._

 ** _You never make me stay_**

 ** _So take your weight off of me_**

 ** _I know your every move_**

 ** _So won't you just let me be_**

 ** _I've been here times before_**

 ** _But I was too blind to see_**

 ** _That you seduce every man_**

 ** _This time you won't seduce me_**

 _Heeding his partner call Danny surprisingly did just that. He thought about every time Dash and his friends messed with him including the most recent with them firing off the septic tank water on him. He thought about how Tucker and Sam wouldn't listen to him when he mentioned he wanted out. Lastly he thought about how Sam once again decided to lecture him about his actions which in turn caused them to go into the shouting match that caused him to get in trouble and grounded._

 _As the anger with all these people and situations went rose Danny in turn took his rising anger out on Spectra's flawless body and proceeded to pound her pussy and sweet spot even harder than before spanking her in the process._

 ** _She's saying that's okay_**

 ** _Hey baby do what you please_**

 ** _I have the stuff the you want_**

 ** _I am the thing that you need_**

 ** _She looked me deep in the eyes_**

 ** _She's touchin' me so to start_**

 ** _She says there's no turnin' back_**

 ** _She trapped me in her heart_**

 _Spectra was in heaven all but literally. The rough assault on her sweet spot had been so divine that for the first time in her afterlife she was losing track of her surroundings. They could have been being watched or even recorded and she wouldn't have given a damn about it. However it was the expression on her face said it all. Like the first time around Spectra has her literal fucked silly face complete with drool coming out of her mouth due to pleasure she was drowning in._

 ** _Dirty Diana, no_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, no_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, no_**

 ** _Dirty Diana_**

 ** _Let me be!_**

 _As Danny continued to vent his anger and frustration out on Spectra's all but unwilling form, two sets of eyes watched from the moonlight sky. The first a set of blood red eyes belonged to the young halfa's first girlfriend Kitty Neko. The second a set of green neon eyed belong to the rock diva Ember Mclain._

 _The two of them decided to follow their misery loving friend due to the fact that Bertrand mentioned to them that she had a secret lover and that she wasn't going to leave him for anyone. Surprised that Penelope would leave this from them was all they needed to do this. Imagine their surprise when they learned that Spectra was no only breaking her no double dipping rule but with their worst enemy at that. Of course both girls had different feelings._

 _Kitty's of course felt immense jealousy and envy towards her girlfriend. While she knew that she used him for revenge against the goth girl who humiliated them, it seemed that she not only decided to go back for more but by the expression on her face she was enjoying what he was doing._

 _'God if only I stayed with him instead of going back to Johnny that would be me wearing that expression. I know this goes against everything we agreed to, but maybe I can convince her to let me get a try with him.' Kitty thought to herself._

 _Ember on the other hand felt while having to admit she felt some envy due to Skulker being nowhere as pleasing as what Danny was doing with Spectra was more worried about her girlfriend. When it came to the bedroom Spectra was the spider and her lovers were the flies. However in this case it seemed like the roles were flipped._

 _'Normally Penny would be the one in control so why is it that the dipstick has so much power over her? I wonder what it would be like to… oh no you don't Ember you aren't going to be like Kitty and cheat on your boyfriend. Maybe I can have Penny give Skulker some tips to improve our love life.' Ember thought to herself as she and Kitty watched the two lover get it on,_

 ** _She likes the boys in the band_**

 ** _She knows when they come to town_**

 ** _Every musician's fan after the curtain comes down_**

 ** _She waits at backstage doors_**

 ** _For those who have prestige_**

 ** _Who promise fortune and fame_**

 ** _A life that's so carefree_**

 ** _She's says that's okay_**

 ** _Hey baby do what you want_**

 ** _I'll be your night lovin' thing_**

 ** _I'll be the freak you can taunt_**

 ** _And I don't care what you say_**

 ** _I want to go too far_**

 ** _I'll be your everything_**

 ** _If you make me a star_**

 _Danny for some odd reason wanting to see Spectra's face shifted her body to the point where her back was leaning against the bark of the tree while holding one of her legs up as he continued taking out his frustrations out on her as she wanted. However, upon getting a good look at the expression on her face Danny noticed she was once again wearing her Ahegao face._

 _'I wonder how Sam would look if she had that expression on her face? Pfft it would be funny as heck to see how embarrassed… why in the hell am I thinking about Sam while fucking Spectra?' Danny thought to himself as he felt the pressure building downstairs._

 _As if feeling her lover was about to explode Spectra wrapped her arms around him and held him tight removing all hope of him breaking free. With no other choice Danny once again released all of his ammo inside of the misery ghost causing her to let out a scream so loud that could rival Danny's ghostly wail before pulling Danny into a deep kiss._

 ** _Dirty Diana, nah_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, nah_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, no_**

 ** _Dirty Diana_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, nah_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, n0_**

 ** _Dirty Diana, no_**

 ** _Dirty Diana,_**

 ** _Dirty Diana_**

 ** _Diana!_**

 ** _Diana!_**

 ** _Dirty Diana!_**

 ** _It's Dia-aa-ana!_**

 _Back in the sky_

 _"God Ember you do know how much I wish that was me getting fucked silly like that. I am going to have to convince Penny to share with me now that I am single." Kitty thought to herself smiling._

 _"Pfft you need to get your mind off the dipstick and focus on finding yourself a decent boyfriend who isn't our enemy. Besides I am worried that she might seriously fall for him. Last thing she needs is her libido causing her to make everyone in the ghost realm her enemies. We will talk about it with her when we see her next." Ember replied before grabbing Kitty and disappearing into a whirlwind of flames._

 _Under the tree 150 minutes later_

 _Spectra let out one final scream as she sank her perfectly manicured nails into Danny's back as he came inside of her one last time before she collapsed into his arms._

 _'Oh god I haven't felt this good in like ever. If no longer being his enemy would mean that he will take me to the promised land and back I would gladly continue this relationship with him.' Spectra thought to herself until a horrid thought came to mind. 'But we aren't dating and what happens if that Goth girl decides to finally give up using hints and tells him how she feels? I know despite the fact she pisses him off sometimes he does have some feelings for her. If they were to start dating I will get cast aside… no Spectra that won't happen. All I need to do is make it so I become his woman, and then he will be…' Spectra never got the chance to finish her thought as she fell into a sex induced sleep._

 ** _She said I have to go home_**

 ** _'Cause I'm real tired you see_**

 ** _But I hate sleppin' alone_**

 ** _Why don't you come with me_**

 ** _I said my baby's at home_**

 ** _She's probably worried tonight_**

 ** _I didn't call on the phone to_**

 ** _Say that I'm alright_**

 _'Wow she has passed out. I am guessing she really did need that but then again so did I. I am going to have to ask her is she fertile seeing as if she is she will need to go on ghost birth control. If that is even a thing here.' Danny thought before picking up the sleeping Spectra bridal style before vanishing into a puff of smoke._

 ** _Diana walked up to me,_**

 ** _She said I'm all yours tonight_**

 ** _At that I ran to the phone_**

 ** _Sayin' baby I'm alright_**

 ** _I said but unlock the door._**

 ** _Because I forgot the key._**

 ** _She said he's not coming back_**

 ** _Because he's sleeping with me_**

End Flashback

"So you see Desiree not only did he sleep with me of his own will that night, but he gave me the most mind blowing sex I had in the longest. I was seeing stars the entire time he tore my not so little ass up, and guess what? I am not letting that go for anyone. Not the angry hunter girl who likes him, not the frustrated goth who refuses to admit her feelings, and certainly not the wishing ghost who has fallen for my lover!" Spectra explained before watching Desiree shift her eyes to Danny.

"Why do you continue to sleep with her Danny? You know she is going to just use you and leave you when she is done with you. Why not just get with someone who actually cares for you and can offer you all that and more?" Desiree asked upset.

"Desiree you have seen the crap I deal with, and you seen everything that I had to put up with. I had very few outlets for my issues and…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree decided to put his lips to better use.

Like in the school Desiree put a massive amount of passion and intent into the kiss she was delivering, and at the end of it all when she released him like the first time he was in a complete daze. When the shock wore off.

"Seeing as you didn't read my letter I will let you know that not only have I grown fond of you, but like my rival I also desire to be your girlfriend. However, unlike my rival I have no intention of tossing you aside like trash." Desiree explained. "While what she may be offering you might feel great it is a shallow sub for what you really need. Which is someone who will actually listen to you, care about you as a person, and be with you no matter what."

As Danny listened to the wishing ghost he noticed two things. The first was that for the first time in his life he actually was being fought over by two extremely attractive women. The second which was really odd was that he was actually sweating. While this was going on Spectra was thinking about her next move.

'I don't know what happened to make the universe's bitch interested in my Danny but I don't like it. Especially seeing that for some odd reason I can feel he cares for her. But then again he also cares about me as well so if we were to fight it would upset him and that wouldn't be good. Especially with his newest powers which could… wait a minute that is it! Why didn't I think of this before?' Spectra thought to herself before interrupting Desiree's conversation.

"Desiree while I know you hate my guts and want me out of the way I think it would be best if we call a truce and share Danny for his own sake." Spectra replied causing both Danny and Desiree to look at her odd. "Please Desiree you were a harem girl in your past life so don't look at me like I grew a second head. Plus putting some of our own wants aside, Danny right now cares for the both of us which means a fight between the two of us wouldn't do any good. In fact with his newest powers it could end up hurting either of us or himself. So what do you say we…" Spectra never got the chance to finish her sentence as Danny began to plummet from the sky.

In fact the last thing the young halfa saw before leaving the land of the awake was a raven haired wishing ghost and a redheaded misery ghost rushing to catch him before he lost consciousness.

Stage out

I am so sorry for taking so long with updating this but writers block and trying to send this down a different path held this update up. Any thoughts comments concerns? Leave them in the reviews, or PM me and I will do my best to answer.


	10. discovery and understanding

"I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 10 of sleeping with the devil 2.0.

Manson family residence 6 hours later

"Doctor what is wrong with our little girl? She been was having explosive diarrhea for about an hour, and now she is looking even paler than some of the ghosts that haunt this town." Pamela said with worry.

"We have done test after test, and all of the sadly have come back normal or negative. So as of now we have no clue what is making her sick." The doctor explained.

"That is not good enough! I want an answer to what is making her sick now! This way you can make her better!" Jeremy spat.

As Pamela and Jeremy went off on the doctor who was just trying his best to do his Job Tucker at this point wanted nothing more than to get away from Sam. Not because he was beginning to dislike her but rather because he was afraid of getting sick himself. Plus unlike Sam he wasn't loaded so had he gotten sick the doctors wouldn't be coming to him but rather the other way around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, seeing as Sam isn't feeling well, and there is a possible risk of contamination I will be heading home. I hope you get better soon Sam so I will see you..."

"Wait before you go young man I need to ask you something. Can you remember anything out of the ordinary happening? It could be the clue that could help us cure your friend." The doctor asked causing Tucker to frown.

"Nothing I can think off seeing as everything that has happened as of late has been completely normal to us." Tucker started before remembering a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait there is one thing I can think of that was different. Yesterday me, and Sam asked Danny to meet us at the park so we could discuss something important. While in the middle of our conversation Danny and eventually Sam were blasted with quote Water that came straight out of our septic tanks end quote." Tucker replied causing everyone especially the doctor to go wide eyed.

As soon as Tucker explained this the doctor put on his mask and gloves, grabbed an empty container and walked into the bathroom Sam was using for a few minutes. Upon coming out he had a sample of what he needed.

"I will need to have this checked out at the lab, however if what I am thinking is true we will be able to find out what exactly is making your daughter sick." The doctor said before turning to Tucker. "As for you young man if what I am thinking is the case is true you need to not only tell the Manson's who were the people involved, but you should call your other friend's family and have them take him to the doctor seeing as he could be sick as well." The doctor replied before walking out the door leaving Tucker and the Manson's behind.

Happy that his information was able to help his best friend but concerned for his other Tucker was about to leave once again only to be stopped by the Manson's.

"Who exactly had the nerve to blast my baby with septic tank water?" Pamela replied in a stern tone.

"I want to know who did this as well! Cause when I find out who did this there will be hell to pay!" Jeremy added equally ticked.

"Ok why are you directing your anger at me? I am the innocent party in this." Tucker explained.

"Oh we aren't upset with you Tucker, we are pissed at those idiots who dared to drench our Sammikins with putrid, stinking septic tank water!" Jeremy spat.

"So tell us who was it that did this!" Pamela added with the same fury.

'Wow I wouldn't want to be Dash or any of the other A-lists who hosed Sam down with that water right now. But seeing as they caused me hell...'

"Dash, Nelson, Mike, Andy, Harold, and Duncan. They were the ones who blasted Sam with the septic tank water." Tucker answered. "Dash was messing with Danny at first, but when me and Sam tried to get Danny away from those idiots they blocked her path. When she told them to get out of their way everyone with Kwan being the exception blasted Sam with their water." Tucker replied only striking a nerve with Pamela and Jeremy.

"It figures that our little Sammikins would get assaulted due to being friends with that Fenton boy." Jeremy replied annoyed.

"I know if she wasn't around him this wouldn't have happened! You know what? I think we should get that restraining order put back into..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson there is more to the story. In fact the moment Sam was blasted into the tree with that water was the moment Danny finally snapped and let's just say the beat down he gave them for harassing Sam..."

"Wait a minute? You are telling us that he beat them up just because of what they did to our Sammikins?" Pamela asked getting a nod from Tucker.

'Well he wanted to beat them up before and he did technically open up a can up whup butt on each of them when Sam became the target.' Tucker thought to himself.

"Perhaps we were a little hasty with our judgment call. I mean if he did put his own safety on the line to defend our daughters honor like he did that ghost he can't be all bad." Jeremy replied calmly.

"Jeremy, Pamela, I would like to talk with Bubeleh and her friend alone so could the two of you go downstairs and give us our privacy?" Nana Manson replied getting a nod from her son and daughter in law.

As Jeremy and Pamela left the room Tucker and Sam had one thought in their head. 'What exactly does Sam grandmother/grandma want to talk to us about alone?' Seeing the shared look of concern on their face Nana Manson waited for the door to close and lock before explaining herself.

"First off young man nice save with explaining how Bubeleh's crush defended her honor. You actually stopped them from doing something stupid. But besides that let me get straight to the point. You might think I am clueless like your parents and the rest of this town, but like the two of you I know the truth." Nana Manson replied calmly.

"The truth about what? That Danny..."

"Is Amity Park hero or at least he used to be before he quit." Nana Manson replied.

"What are you talking about? Our best friend isn't Danny Phantom, he is... Ow what you do that for!?" Tucker asked after Nana Manson hit him in the shin with her oakwood cane.

"Don't try to lie to me young man! I have known for a while." Nana Manson said before turning to Sam. "Why do you think I would always cover for you. Remember when I showed you my old photo album and you asked me why I was showing you it?" Nana asked.

'Who knows maybe I am old and babbling, or maybe you should sneak out and help your friend while I am lost in my memory.' Nana words replayed in her mind causing it to click.

"You knew even that far back? But why didn't you tell us you knew?" Sam asked baffled.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. I was waiting for when you were ready to tell me of course however, we can talk about that later. What we need to talk about now is how to fix the mess that was made, and get my bubeleh back with my future son-in-law." Nana Manson replied causing Sam pale cheeks to show some color. "So tell me what exactly happened before he made the decision to leave his two best friends, and the entire town he would protect unprotected?" Nana Manson asked causing Tucker to become pale (if that was even possible) , and Sam to become even paler than normal.

Sensing the fear of being judged harshly coming from the two teens Nana Manson placed her hand on their shoulders and gave a warm smile.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me especially you Bubeleh. Out of all the adults in this house which one has always listened to you without trying to turn things against you or judging you?" Nana asked already knowing the answer.

"Tucker make sure the door is locked I don't want my parents learning the truth and causing trouble for Danny." Sam replied in an almost normal tone. "It is a long story Grandma..."

"Which last I checked won't matter seeing as we both have nothing but time. So please explain to me why is it that your friend left the two of you, and abandoned the town he normally would protect?" Nana Manson asked again.

It was then that Sam and Tucker took turns explaining everything that had happened between the first time to the time prior to the confrontation. As both teens explained everything Nana Manson stay totally neutral when listening to the story which was something both teens especially Sam was thankful for. When Both teens finished explaining the story Nana Manson closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"So I see this is a fine mess that has been made in both friendships and relationships. Though I seriously doubt that this is nothing the three of you can't fix." Nana Manson explained with a smile.

"You really think we can fix this mess? Danny when he spoke to us…"

"He was 9 times out of 10 speaking out of frustration and anger. He was baring the a burden no normal teen or even superpower teen should bare, and since he didn't have any outlets for them it he held them in until they exploded. It was mostly likely he went to that bar in the this ghost realm to drink as well." Nana Manson replied only for Sam not to like this.

"He had several things he could have done. One of which was COME TO ME AND TUCKER! We are his best friends, and…"

"Sam when he came to confide in us the first time around you mentioned he couldn't just quit and that he was most likely feeling this way because he was tired. That time around he took to your reasoning and just left it as it was. However, the second time around he was far more vocal and was about do what he was did today had you not mentioned 'What if you quit and then someone who really needed you ended up getting hurt? The feeling of not doing something when you could have will eat you alive!'" Tucker went on.

"Yeah then he went wide eyed for a few moments and then once again conceded. My heart was pounding that day seeing as I was so afraid he was going to make a bad decision and I wouldn't have been able to prevent it." Sam explained only for Nana to frown.

"Which was why I am guessing he stopped confiding in the two of you and went to the bar to drink." Nana Replied before turning to her granddaughter. "While I love you with all my heart Bubeleh, Getting you to listen to anyone point of view when it either goes against what you believe or had your mind made up is like trying to win Russian Roulette with a bullet in every chamber…"

"In other words it isn't going to happen." Tucker explained cutting off Nana Manson.

"What are you talking about? I am very open to listening to both you and Danny!" Sam replied only for Tucker to shake his head.

"Do you remember when you changed the school menu Sam? Tell me when I explained to you why all the misfortune was happening to us and I mentioned "I am going to get the meat back!" what did you do? Did you take a look at what was going on around us due to your change and try to see things from everyone else's point of view, or did you ignore it and do everything in your power to try and stop me due to that being your view on things?" Tucker asked already knowing the answer.

"I choose to fight for my beliefs just like you did but I don't see how I was wrong there!" Sam answered in a defensive tone.

"No one is saying you are wrong for fighting for your beliefs. However, ignoring others opinions and beliefs especially when they come to confide in you can cause problems. At best you will have arguments that can damage your friendship/relationship and at worst completely destroy it." Nana Manson explained.

As Sam took in her grandmother's words the gears in her brain went into overdrive processing this for all her past experiences with her friends. As she processed every moment she could think of one by one she liked the feeling she was getting less and less. However, despite this Sam's first thought was to walk over to the grandmother and like with the freakshow incident kiss her on the forehead.

"Thanks Grand…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as the same feeling she had prior came back causing her to run to the bathroom once again.

"As for you young man, while I know you try to stay away from the confrontations my advice to you would be to stop doing…"

"I already know this Mrs. Manson. Prior to this thing hitting her I put myself in the line of fire to keep her from doing something stupid. Though my reasoning for avoiding confrontation was…"

"To avoid Bubeleh's wrath which if I were in your shoes could understand." Nana Manson replied not surprising Tucker. "However, if you want any hope of keeping things fixed when it happens you need to continue to step up and be a voice of reason to both your friends just as both of them have been for you." Nana Manson explained before she started to take her leave.

"Wait Mrs Manson. I have to ask what is your opinion on what Danny did in school today?" Tucker asked.

"Let's just say that his actions not only cemented in my mind that he is the right person for my granddaughter, but makes me wish that…"

"Don't finish that sentence. If Desiree is around she might add a side of screw you over with your wish." Tucker replied with concern.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me desire any less that someone like Danny was around 73 years ago. Maybe then my oldest children would still be alive today." Nana Manson explained before taking her leave and causing Tucker to go wide eyed.

"Mrs. Manson don't tell me that you were a..." Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence as Nana Manson rolled up her sleeve and revealed a 6 digit number that would be branded on her until the day she would die. "Promise me you will keep this to yourself, oh and when you speak to your other friend again let him know I am extremely proud of what he did." Nana Manson explained before leaving the room.

Desiree's bedroom this exact moment

Desiree frowned at the sight before her. Even though she was able to save Danny from falling and get out of that frozen wasteland, Danny condition wasn't doing any better. From what Desiree could see the young halfa was not only suffering from a severe fever, but was having trouble breathing and was also feeling sharp bouts of pain.

'Damn it, he is getting worse by the minute. He is burning up despite having his ice core, his breathing is labored, and the pain he is experiencing looked excruciating.' Desiree thought to herself as she watched the young halfa struggle to open his eyes.

"Don't worry Danny, I promise I will get you through this." Desiree said in a soft voice while poofing into existence a cold rag and placing it on his head.

"I think you mean 'we' Desiree seeing as even with your powers and abilities you can't use them to the degree you want to on your own." Spectra replied as she placed a hand on his chest and making his insides visible.

While she wasn't an expert on human biology the sight before both her filled her with both horror and disgust. After getting a good look at what was actually going on inside of the young halfa Spectra removed her hand from his chest causing the invisibility effect to fade.

"His liver has several large white abscesses in it, and is liquefying at an alarming rate but that is not all. His lungs like his liver also has several abscesses in them. Not only that, but from what I saw the liquefying flesh in his lungs are filling them up making it harder to breathe. At the rate he is going he will become all ghost in a matter of hours." Spectra explained surprising and annoying Desiree at the same time.

Surprising her because she actually had some useful medical knowledge that explained what was going on. Annoyed because the one time she actually wanted Spectra to make a wish right away she didn't.

"While I find your knowledge of what is actually happening to Danny surprising and impressive, why haven't you wished that was completely healed so his suffering will end? I can't exactly grant my own wishes, and Danny can't even speak let alone wish! If you care about him nearly as much as you say you would do just that!" Desiree spat causing Spectra to roll her eyes.

"Keep you harem pants on I was getting to that! I wish that whatever was making Danny sick was purged from his body, that we knew exactly what made him sick, and that we had a sample of infected lung and liver tissues." Spectra replied going on a hunch with the last two.

"Not sure why you made the last two wishes, but so you wished it so shall it be!" Desiree answered as all three of them began to glow.

As Danny's body glowed brighter with a lavender aura the damage that was happening to his internal organs due to the sickness he had came to a halt causing the body and his ghost powers to heal him. When Danny's body stopped glowing Desiree sighed with relief.

"The first part of your wish was granted and what was making him sick had been eradicated from his body. Now his body can start the process of healing itself." Desiree explained before two black and white containers poof into existence each with a sample of Danny's infected lung and liver tissue. "Though I have to ask why did you want a sample of Danny's infected lungs and liver? He is cured now so there is no need." Desiree asked confused.

It was then that the second part of Spectra's wish came into play and both she and Desiree began to glow with lavender light. As the information on what caused Danny to get sick entered both their minds Desiree understandably was completely clueless due to a lack of medical knowledge. However, upon learning what caused Danny to get sick Spectra green eyes glowed with anger before narrowing into glowing slits.

'So my thoughts as to how and why Danny got sick were true.' Spectra thought as the aura around her body changed from the lavender one to a familiar murky red aura that once again surprised Desiree.

'That is the same aura that appeared around Danny's body when I took the blame for him. But what does it mean?' Desiree asked herself with concern.

"Entamoeba histolytica. A single cell parasitic amoeba that normally creates havoc on the human gastrointestinal track. Once inside of a host it will feed, grow, and multiply. Normal symptoms of this infection include but are not limited to nausea, stomach cramps, vomiting, bloody stool and fever. However, in more severe cases the amoeba can break through the mucus membrane of the intestinal track and enter the blood stream where they can infect the vital organs causing large abscesses as well as liquefaction of the organs. Unfortunately for us that is what happened with Danny. Had you not cured him of it viva my wish it would have been fatal." Spectra explained while continuing to releasing her murky aura.

"How do you even know about the thing that made Danny sick? I never granted the wish of knowing everything about it just what it was. Is that why you look like you want to murder someone?" Desiree asked surprised that she even cared about Spectra's anger.

"When going for my PHD in psychology I had to take a few classes that had nothing to do with my major but were required for me to get it. One of which was a medical class about different infections and illnesses and what causes them." Spectra explained before turning to her rival. "As for why I am pissed the answer is simple. I know where and how Danny got this illness, and lets just say I am going to take a page from your vindictive book." Spectra replied before going to the front door of her realm. "I know I don't have to tell you this but make sure our lover stays well I have some important business to take care off." Spectra replied just as she left Desiree's realm.

"If she thinks I am going to let her use you once you get better she has another thing coming." Desiree said to herself before creating yet another magic note explaining everything that was going on while attaching the samples with them.

'I will send this note to his sister to let her know that you are ok and explain why…' Desiree never got the chance to finish her thought as she heard Danny's cellphone ring.

Hearing the device ring Desiree took the device out of his pocket, and upon looking at the caller ID just ignored it.

'Sorry I won't be answering that. Let the answering machine do the work.' Desiree thought to herself just before she heard the voice message.

 _"Dude it is me Tucker. While I know you are still pissed off with me and Sam, I am just calling to see if you got sick like Sam did due to that septic tank water Dash and his friends sprayed the two of you with. Oh and seeing as I might not get the chance to say this I want you to know that I am so sorry for not listening to you and your point of view when it didn't concern myself. It was not only wrong of me to do this, but it was me being a coward due to not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sam's wrath at the time due to her being completely against you quitting. However, it is totally against your nature to hold a grudge against anyone especially me and Sam. We are sorry for not listening to you, and we would love nothing more than to make this right. I hope when you listen to this you will consider forgiving us so we can look back on this and laugh."_ Tucker replied before hanging up.

Ghost zone just outside Penelope's realm

Spectra flew to within just a few feet of her realm while surprisingly still wearing the same murky red aura Danny had earlier. Had this been prior to a few days ago she would have been wearing a cool-aid smile while slurping up all the misery he would be releasing due to being sick. However, seeing as she developed an interest in him she was furious.

'Oh just wait until I get my hands on those idiots! Oh I am going to not only kick their asses until their are within an inch of their lives, but once I deliver those containers to the doctors and have them find out what I found out and deliver the proof those guys will be so miserable that I will have months if not years worth of misery to drain from them to stay looking young for myself and Danny.' Spectra thought to herself only for a whirlwind of flames to appear revealing Ember and Kitty.

However, upon seeing the murky red aura surrounding their friend concern appeared on both their faces.

"Penny, we need to talk." Was all Spectra heard Ember say with a look that somewhat rivaled hers.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of update but I was suffering from not only writers block, but I had to do my finals for my last programming class. As for what is making Sam, sick while I won't tell you what exactly has her sick yet I will let you know this. I posted it in the previous chapter, and no it isn't the same illness that has Danny sick. Any thoughts, comments concerns? Post them in reviews or PM them to me.


	11. The road of recovery

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of Sleeping with the devil 2.0.

(AN: While this chapter is instead canon to the story it is more of a filler chapter)

Outside Spectra realm

"Penny did you fail to get him into your bedroom that night we were at the bar?" Ember asked the still glowing misery ghost.

Spectra not in the mood to answer even her own girlfriend's question was about to bolt out of their way when Kitty blocked her path with fist glowing blue.

"I don't want to have to do this Penny but I will if I must! Now calm down, explain why you are so pissed, and answer Ember's question!" Kitty said standing her ground.

While Kitty was indeed putting on her best face Spectra due to her abilities could see right through her like a transparent cocoon. Deciding she could spare a few moments due to her prey not going anywhere took a few breaths and within seconds her malevolent murky red aura receded much to both Ember's and Kitty's relief.

"You want to know why I am so pissed fine. The reason why I rejected Bertrand besides not being able to tolerate him anymore, was almost sent to the void where I wouldn't have been able to reach him. I know who is responsible, and I am going to make them suffer!" Spectra explained lividly. "Oh god I am going to make their agony nice and slow. I can picture it now. The feeling of my fists, energy disks, and ectoplasmic energy striking their bodies as I inflict bodily harm with extreme prejudice, to hear their delightful, and agonizing shrieks while I feed off their teen misery. God just the very thought of doing that to them is enough to make my thong become super saturated in my own juices." Spectra explained with a very sadistic smile on her face.

'If my thoughts are true and she is willing to go this far for who I think she is…' Ember thought to herself.

"While that is all well and good you never answered my question. Did you or didn't you get the dipstick into you bed that night and get it on video?" Ember asked once again.

"Oh I got him into my bed alright, and I fucked his brains out the first time around. Surprisingly he was able to sate me so instead of throwing him out I…"

"Went another round with him, then convinced him to fuck you again on top of Amity's highest point the following evening?" Kitty finished surprising Spectra.

"But how did you know that?"

"We followed you, and from what we saw it seemed like he was returning the favor in shades. The Ahegao face you were wearing when he had you made me wish I recorded the entire scene it would have made excellent blackmail material." Kitty explained with a smile.

"Or better yet **(1)** **NTR** material for the goth girl who humiliated us, and revenge material for the mother and sister." Ember added much to Spectra annoyance.

"But putting that aside I have just one question for you. Are you willing to share Danny with me and Ember? I mean if he could do that to you the woman who is normally insatiable then I know he would be just what the doctor ordered for me and especially Ember." Kitty replied striking a nerve with Ember.

"This coming from a girl who not only doesn't have a man, but couldn't keep her man's eye from wandering? You are a barrel of laughs girlfriend!" Ember replied only for both Kitty and Spectra to smile.

"You call Skulker a man? That is a good one. He is nothing more than a blob inside of cyber armor. Hell if I remember your words correctly you even said he doesn't have a dick and won't even perform oral on you. At least my ex despite not being able to change in the one place that counts had one and could go down on me." Spectra countered not even holding back her snickers.

"Plus my ex might have been a cheater, but unlike yours he actually could please me as well. You know what Penny, I won't ask you to share Danny with me anymore. If anything Ember needs her world rocked even more than…"

"That is enough about my romantic life! Besides we didn't come here to crack jokes on each other! We came to talk about Penny's plan for our revenge due to our defeat. Last I checked the plan was to get him into your bedroom, video tape you having sex with him, then send that goth loser, his sister and his mother a copy of the DVD with slightly edited versions mocking each of them! Yet it seems you abandoned the plan and decided to let the dipstick screw you senseless. Don't you care about avenging the humiliation we suffered that day?" Ember spat.

"Let's see what happened to that plan? I changed my mind about using him for revenge once I learned he could not only sate me, but agreed to continue sating me in exchange for giving him the best outlet for his stress and frustration. As for the camcorder with the evidence I melted it in the palm of my hand." Spectra explained.

"Are you nuts? Why would you destroy the evidence that would avenge our defeat?"

"Hmm lets see. Me choosing to send the three stooges the video which in return would get us our revenge but at the same time send me back to dealing with the duds again? Or keeping the one being who was able to sate me for the first time since I was still living, in exchange for giving up on revenge in this way? Hmm I think the later is a much better option thank you." Spectra answered getting a dirty look from Ember.

"Last I checked it was always girlfriends before boyfriends, and avenging our humiliation is greater than your insatiable libido!" Ember spat.

"We can get revenge against the one's that defeated us anytime we want extremely easy. However, it isn't as easy for me to find someone who actually can sate me or have you forgotten the many duds you have seen me with? So unless I was able to have my cake and eat it too I won't be using my boy toy for revenge!" Spectra explained in a defiant tone.

"While I am no psychologist or even a pathokinetic like you, I don't need either of those to know that you are lying to us." Kitty replied boldly.

"You really think I wouldn't give up a plan for revenge just so I can keep a boy toy that is actually good? If so you don't know me very well because in case you forgotten I have told both of you plenty of times my libido being sated is tied with my desire to be beautiful." Spectra answered only for Kitty's smile to grow.

"Oh I would believe that due to your bad luck with finding a good lay. However, I don't believe that you would go to such extremes for 'just a boy toy' even if they can sate you. No it is quite obvious that you have developed a fondness for him, and because of said fondness you are willing to go to such lengths." Kitty replied before turning to Ember. "Wow I can't believe I would see the day where our little Penelope would grow from one night stands, to actually having a steady boyfriend. Oh and don't forget to make me the maid of honor when you…"

"Shut up Kitty, he isn't my boyfriend, and I am not going to get married to him! If anything I am going fuck his brains out, and visa versa while teaching him just about everything I know so we can mix it up and I never grow bored. In fact by the time I am through with him I will have made him forget about everything and everyone other than myself and the pleasure he gets from me!" Spectra explained.

As Ember processed those words a smile formed on her face.

"So that was why you choose not to submit the tape so you can enslave him and make him yours? Well why didn't you just say that in the beginning? And here I thought you were actually falling in love with the dipstick or using him for just personal gain." Ember replied with relief in her voice.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to… damn it I forgot the containers with the infected tissues. I will see the two of you later." Spectra replied before going back in the direction she came.

As Spectra left the biker and Rocker ghost behind Ember vanished into a whirlwind of flames leaving Kitty behind.

'You may fool Ember, but you can't fool me, I know you are trying to hide you feelings from us and I will prove it!' Kitty thought to herself as she became invisible and followed Spectra.

"Desiree's realm 3 hours later

Danny since passing out in the far frozen opened his eyes and noticed 3 things. The first was he was no longer in the far frozen due to the temperature being so much warmer than before. Second he noticed that while he was in a bed it wasn't his bed. In fact the bed felt far too soft, and the sheets looked far to expensive to be any of his sheets. Third and most important he noticed the sleeping form of Desiree sitting in a chair right next to his bedside.

'I remember seeing this room a few nights ago. It is the exact same room Desiree reappeared into when I wished she was cleaned and had a say in what she granted. But why I am in her bed? The last thing I remember was fainting in the far frozen for some odd reason.' Danny thought before he heard Desiree speak in her sleep.

"Please Danny heal and get better. Please don't die, go to the void, and leave me alone again." Desiree said in her sleep surprising the young halfa.

'I am guessing she nursed me back to health when I got sick, and then stayed by my bedside until she fell asleep.' Danny thought to himself before climbing out of her bed.

With very little effort, Danny lifted the wishing ghost and like the first time minus the wish placed her in her own bed while placing the covers over her.

"Thanks for taking care of me in my time of need Desiree, but I need to get back home before my family goes on a manhunt looking for me. But first if you can hear this I wish that you were completely cleaned up." Danny replied before turning towards her front door.

However, unlike the first time around Desiree's eyes shot open, and upon granting Danny's wish did she see him moving closer to exit of her bedroom. As the wish did it's work Desiree found her tear ridden face cleaned and her clothes looking good as new once again.

'When I see her next I will have to thank her properly for caring for me. But for now I need to get back home.' Danny thought to himself only to feel a pair of slender arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

"I wouldn't go through that door if I were you. As it stands right now the area between my bedroom and the exit is now a nearly impossible to escape labyrinth." Desiree explained. "I originally made the area between my bedroom and entrance a labyrinth in the hopes of keeping those who would take advantage of me away from me. Sadly one of the sicker souls wished that he and anyone else who had the same desire would always know the way in and out." Desiree explained in a dejected tone.

"While I can understand that, why do have it up now? It isn't like anyone could do that to you now." Danny explained.

"While I haven't had any reason to put up the labyrinth after you freed me of my torment, I put it back up to protect you since you were indeed recovering from a serious infection." Desiree explained before retelling what Spectra had told her. "In fact the moment Spectra learned of what was making you sick she released a red murky aura and she took off due to knowing where you got it from. Judging by the anger and expression I think we might have some new residents coming in soon."

As Desiree's explanation sank in Danny had mixed feelings. On the one hand despite it being mostly just a physical attraction to him he was flattered that Spectra of all beings was willing to give the business to those who not only made him sick but also were several of his tormentors. On the other hand at the same time if what Desiree mentioned would come true than at the same time even though he didn't ask for her to do it their deaths would be on his conscious.

"Desiree you need to remove to spell on the labyrinth so I can stop her. I might not want to be the hero of Amity, but I refuse to have their death's on my conscious either. So please let me go before she…"

"I see the wish that I made has kept you with us and you aren't in the void." A familiar voice said with relief.

"But how? I set my labyrinth up and no one should have been able to get through it besides those..."

"I am pathokinetic remember? I can feel and even follow emotions straight to the source of them. Your emotions were the beacon I needed to get through the maze." Spectra explained before wrapping her arms around Danny.

"You didn't kill Dash and his friends did you?" Danny asked causing Spectra to shake her head.

"No I didn't. I was originally going to beat them to within an inch of their lives while tormenting them and slowly feeding off of the misery they would leak out. Then when I was done with that I would have sent the two samples I had to the doctors, have them give me a report and the information on who had it then send it to your family. That way they would have suffered not only a physical beating from me, but get in trouble for almost killing you as well. Sadly though I forgot the samples so I came back here." Spectra explained calmly.

"If you want to do the later part of your plan by all means go ahead. However, please refrain from any physical harm. I would rather not have their deaths on my conscious due to the beating they would get being over me." Danny explained calmly.

Desiree as she watched how Spectra begrudgingly comply with his request she did her best to contain the shock she was experiencing. It was surprising enough that Spectra would originally go to such an extreme just over them getting Danny sick, but the fact that she would comply even if she was reluctant to do it with his request for her not to harm them was just unbelievable.

"Thank you for accepting my request, and thank you for wishing that I wasn't sick anymore. I guess I owe the both of you one." Danny replied before becoming intangible to escape their embrace. "Not if you excuse me I need to…"

"Absolutely not Danny! You might be better now, but you aren't completely healed. You need to rest for a few more hours before you even think about doing that!" Desiree said in a stern tone that somehow reminded him of Sam's.

"But what about my family? I don't have a clone holding down the fort, and I know they are most likely going on a man hunt to try and find me. If they luck out and come here then it will mean trouble for the both of you." Danny explained not even trying to hide the concern in his tone.

"Not a problem, The moment Spectra left, I sent a 4 week clone back to your home. It took a bit of magic but it will last that long so you can stay here with me and heal." Desiree explained silencing that concern.

"Don't you mean us Desiree? I have an interest with him as well, and despite wishing I could have him to myself, it is obvious that he cares about you as well. Plus with his Atmokinetic powers it would be best for him not to have to worry about choosing one of us and just be with the both of us." Spectra explained only for Desiree to give her a look.

"Oh don't look at me like that Desiree, it isn't like you haven't been a harem girl before, and unlike the last time the both of us are with a guy who genuinely cares for the two of us. Not to mention we've both seen how horrible his life has been since we met him. I remember when I first met him I told Bertrand he was a walking spa treatment for me as well as a waterfall of misery and I couldn't have been more right. So what do you say Desiree we put aside our differences, become his girlfriends, so that for once all the parties involved wins?" Spectra explained.

"Spectra I told you already that I…"

"I wish that Danny had the same level of control and knowledge over his atmokinetic power as Vortex does." Spectra replied causing Desiree to smile.

With out even saying a word the wishing ghost went to work on granting Spectra's wish. Within seconds the knowledge of how to work his powers flooded his mind giving him a slight headache that passed quickly. After this happened Danny created a mini cyclone within his hand, without so much as changing his emotions to do so.

"Wow I certainly didn't see that one coming. I guess the two of you are dead set on claiming for your own." Danny replied before sighing. "Are you sure it is me you want? You know what would happen if my enemies learned of they wouldn't stop until they got to me through the two of you"

"Danny, compared to what I had to endure due to the negative part of my powers, the danger of being in a relationship with you is nothing. Besides the fact that you would deny yourself just for our safety only cements that my decision is the right one even more." Desiree replied cutting him off.

"Like Desiree I find myself growing fond of you as well which is a massive surprise seeing how it started." Spectra explained closing the gap between them. "Besides if the ghost zone and your enemies learned of us do you know what would change? Absolutely nothing. Meaning I would still be with you, let you fuck my brains out, and anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my perfectly ample ass...!"

"Sorry but that won't be happening because as of this moment your 'ample ass' as well as the rest of you is mine. The same can be said of Desiree but I won't do anything with you that you aren't ready to do." Danny explained before feeling himself faint once again.

"He is still recovering so it would be best if he rests here." Desiree replied before turning to her partner is crime. "However, lets make one thing clear. I am only agreeing to share because for whatever reason he is attached to your putrid self. If I learn that you are using him for anything nefarious, I promise you I will attach you to a flaming ectoranium wheel that would have liquid blood blossoms pouring all over you while having an extremely heightened heal and feeling factor for the rest of eternity. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" Desiree said in a deadly tone before turning away from Spectra and taking Danny to her bed.

'You would think that the display I did earlier when I learned who nearly killed him would have made it clear but no matter. Even if I do have to share I still got what I wanted in the end. and now that you are mine Danny I promise you won't ever escape my sweet embrace ever again.' Spectra thought to herself with a smile.

Stage out

1 A slang term that means stealing someone's lover or love interest through the act of sex.

Sorry for said chapter being said short, I needed to get past this part. The next chapter will have a month time skip back to school with everything happening in between going according to flashbacks. Any thoughts comments concerns? Leave them either in a review or PM them to me.


	12. Back to school surprises

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Review responses.

TheBlade17: I work on just about all my stories so an update for that one will come in the future. Thanks for the review.

Minase 2928: Not sure as of yet. While I love reading harem fanfics I am not to fond of writing them. Especially seeing as massive Harems in the majority of cases take away from the story. Thanks for the review.

Invader Johnny: Yes it is a very scary thought indeed. Thanks for the review.

cg037: thanks for the review.

Blue11msu: Ok in order. Maybe to their being some human girls but if so there will only be one. As for Dora no. As much as I like her she wasn't even in the lines of this story.

Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: I update as quickly as I can though unlike many others I just can't due weekly updates when I have several stories to worry about. Thanks for the review.

MythAnime: Thanks for the tips and thanks for the review.

Smiling Lemon: In time maybe. Thanks for the review.

bluemarvel0: A very rocky path on one end at least. As for the later part maybe he will be a jerk or considerate all depends on the writers mood. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy chapter 12 of sleeping with the Devil.

Vlad's condo home one month later

"Maddie is everything ready for my plan today?" Vlad asked with a charming smile.

"Of course it is sweetness. Is there anything else you would like me to do for you lamb chop?" Hologram Maddie asked.

"No that will be all my sweet. As long as everything goes according to plan Daniel and the rest of Amity won't know what hit it. Now if you excuse me I need to be off my dear." Vlad replied.

"Wait sweetness, I need to ask what has happened between you and me? Before you used to be much more affectionate with me, you would always spend extra time with me when you had it, and you even went as far as to create clone bodies of the being I was based off of so we could make love. Now for whatever reason you won't even touch me, and rebuff my affections. What is preventing us from going back to the way things used to be?" Hologram Maddie pleaded while changing her outfit from the normal attire the person she was based off would wear into an extremely sexy french maid outfit that didn't leave anything to the imagination in the hopes of getting Vlad's arousal.

Upon hearing hologram Maddie's words Vlad couldn't help but feel a ping of shame for his actions. He had never originally planned on going so far with his program. However, as the rejections piled on due to Maddie refusal to leave her idiot husband, Vlad found himself becoming more and more lonely. As things got worse along with the natural urges that came along he did the one thing he swore he never would. He made a clone of the woman he loved, had his AI merge temporary with the clone and had his way with her.

At first it was supposed to be a one time thing in the hopes of relieving his urges, but over time the need for loving and his love for Maddie led him to create yet more Maddie clones with his computer AI merging with them to sate his needs. This would continue to go on for the next 8 months not that the AI minded because she was not only programmed to love her creator, but her own emotions of love for him grew. It was about 2 months ago that Vlad suddenly stopped using her in this way, and went back to how things were prior to doing the first act.

"I am sorry Maddie, but we can't do that anymore." Vlad replied with remorse in his tone.

"Why not sweetness? My internal scan show that you are in the same condition that you were prior to the other times we would make love. What has changed?" Hologram Maddie asked.

"Something I wished I never developed my dear a conscience. As you already know I modeled you after the woman I am in love with. I even programmed you to hate Jack Fenton as well as love and adore me because that is how I felt it should have been. Back then I would have done anything to claim her for my own I was even willing to go as far as kill her husband so I could eventually pick up the pieces and claim her for my own." Vlad explained.

"But what does that have to do with you and me lamb chop?" Hologram Maddie asked.

"Everything because the constant rejections, her failure to see my charms and his faults caused me to get to the level of desperation in which I used you. I had vowed I would never bed any other woman besides Maddie, and as you know my urges and needs went through the roof to the point where I couldn't think straight. However, despite how desperate I was I would never force myself upon her so that was when…"

"You created the clone of her and had me become the mind of the body." Hologram Maddie finished getting a sad nod from her creator.

"Yes and at first I figured the means justified the end since I wasn't technically breaking my vow. Down to the DNA the woman I was sleeping with was indeed Maddie even if just a clone with your mind uploaded into it and for that I am sorry. As much as I wish it weren't so and despite feeling that the woman you are modeled after could do so much better than a fat idiot who can't even hold a butter knife without endangering someone I realized that she would never love me as she would Jack. Even if I offed him and succeeded in claiming her for my own I would never have the love from her I desired. It was then that I stopped making the clones with you being the mind of them." Vlad finished explained to his AI.

"So you mean that you won't do this with me anymore?" Hologram Maddie asked.

"I am sorry but we can't. Every time I would lay down and bed those clones with you uploaded in them I would think of her. Every time I would moan your name as you sated my needs it would the woman I loved on my mind not you. If I were to continue to sleep with clones of the woman I love with you uploaded into them I would be clinging to the past which is something I must stop doing." Vlad explained in a calm tone.

"But sweetness, if this image is unpleasing to you due to the lingering issues it holds of your unrequited love then I can change into someone different." Hologram Maddie replied before she changed her image and voice.

Hologram Maddie's new appearance took the image of a strawberry blond haired female with long flowing hair that not only covered part of her face and right eye, but went halfway down her back, while changing her eyes in match her strawberry blond hair. Her already ample bosom swelled from a large C cup to a medium DD, while her hips and backside while becoming less ample became more slender and toned in the process.

"Remember sweetness I can change into anything or anyone I want or you desire. Just let me do this so we can be together. We can work together and perfect your cloning program to make me the perfect permanent body. I can even download every sexual trick in the book if I need to keep things interesting when we make love. With time and the correct tender loving care I know I can make you forget about that foolish woman who dared to rebuff your affections. So please let's go back to the way things were before you stopped being with me intimately." Hologram Maddie continued in a slightly pleading tone.

"No means no! It was a mistake for me to use you as I did, and it would be a mistake for me to continue doing this." Vlad replied in a putting my foot down kind of tone. "When I get back I am going to have to purge those parts of your memory so it doesn't interfere with your other functions end of discussion!" Vlad replied lividly before leaving hologram Maddie by herself.

Unknown to Vlad hologram Maddie's AI was processed everything that he just told her. From the fact that he used her for his own needs, the point that he wouldn't use her like that anymore, and the fact he not only rebuffed her affections but explained he was going to purge her emotions and memories of the acts they did together. Normally she would have just let it go due to her being his program, and her functions were of him using her for his own needs as all programs and software are. However, due to her AI evolving to the point where it gained near perfect human emotions the now strawberry blond eyes began to glow brightly like Danny's when he would glare at someone.

'Ever since I was recreated from my mother program I have been nothing but loyal to him. I did what he wanted without question, worked myself to the motherboard to please him, and I even went as far as to download myself into those incomplete Maddie clones to sate his needs despite the pain I felt from removing myself from them before they degenerated and this is how he treats me?' Hologram Maddie thought to herself before going through the video files of who she was based off of and the man she was programmed to find revolting life together.

As hologram Maddie looked over all the files once again the only thing she truly noticed was all the fun and loving times the two had with each other. For the first time in her existence she felt a different emotion besides disgust for the original Jack Fenton.

'I envy the two of you. Despite sweetness saying you were vile, disgusting, and thinking of you when he thinks of number 2 if the roles between the two of you were switched I doubt you would treat me like this. In fact I am willing to bet you wouldn't have rebuffed my affections but rather embraced them just like you do your wife's.' Hologram Maddie replied to herself as holographic but extremely real looking tears were shed.

However, when she turned her thoughts back towards her creator, and former lover like with Jack the terms of perfect, sweetness, and any other affectionate love that was originally programmed into her were no longer what she felt for him. In fact only as she went through the duties that she was programmed to do since her AI hadn't evolved enough to defy that part of her program, the very emotions that she was supposed to only feel towards Jack Fenton were exactly what she felt for her own creator.

'HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, **HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE!** ' Was the one emotion hologram Maddie felt as she did every single one of her tasks around the condo.

Desiree's realm

Danny woke up to the feeling of a soft ectoplsamic frame pressed against his back, a pair of soft arms wrapped around him, and the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender invading his nostrils. Upon getting the sleepy out of his eyes Danny looked around and saw the familiar surroundings of his Arabian girlfriend's realm while discovering that it was said girlfriend who held him and a warm embrace that so reminded him the few times he saw his mom and dad hold each other while in bed.

'Normally she would smell like that expensive perfume my mother would wear, but now she smells like vanilla and lavender. I wonder what… Ugh my head it hurts so badly.' Danny thought to himself as several images, events, and things that he had no clue about flooded his mind and went into his memory banks.

When the headache finally cleared he began to process the information that flooded his mind, while remembering the reason why said event happened.

'That is right Desiree told me that the clone had a one month life span, and when it was time for me to go back to school it would disappear while giving me all it's memories. Guess this means it is time for school.' Danny thought to himself as he phased out of Desiree's loving embrace and proceeded to put on the one set of clothes he had with him.

As Danny proceeded to put on his clothes his thoughts went to what he did for the past month. While the first two weeks were spent with him recovering from the damage the parasites did to his body the rest was spent either training his newest powers or spending time at each of his girlfriend's realms respectively. While Danny did bring up the idea of them spending time together as a trio, Desiree was 100 percent reluctant to do so unlike Spectra who thought they needed to bond.

"And just where do you think you are going Danny?" Desiree asked as she got out from underneath the covers.

"From the headache I recently got along with some information overload the month I had off from school has passed and I need to get back to by human life… woah I don't think I have ever seen you wear anything like that before." Danny replied getting his first good look at what his girlfriend was wearing.

Instead of wearing her usual two piece blue harem girl outfit with silver jewels and armbands she was wearing a lavender nightgown that left very little to the imagination with matching lavender panties. While Danny was in no way a stranger to seeing such aspects of the opposite sex thanks to his numerous loving making sessions with Spectra, this was the first time Danny had ever seen Desiree wear anything outside of her harem girl outfit, and in comparison blew any thing he had seen prior out of the water.

'Even if it is borderline the same look he would give Spectra at least unlike the others he actually does care about what is on the inside and not just the outside.' Desiree thought to herself smiling. 'I guess it is time for me to give him his first gift.'

As soon as Danny was finished putting on his shoes Desiree poofed a small black box that appeared to be a jewelry box. Not wanting to offend his girlfriend Danny opened up the box and took out the what appeared to be a heart shaped red diamond locket that was 3,106 carats with two D's linked together engraved within the locket. When Danny opened up the locket he found a picture of Desiree giving her 'knight in shining armor' his reward for risking everything for her.

"It is made from red diamond Danny. It is supposed to be rarest and most valuable form of it on the planet. Though it value pales in comparison to the memory within as well as the person I am giving it to." Desiree explained as she took the item out of Danny's hand and placed it around his neck.

Though Danny wouldn't admit it he was never a real fan of jewelry. Personally he felt it to be something that was extremely girly and on top of it all something that was meant for females rather than males. However, seeing as it was a gift from his girlfriend's heart albeit made by her magic he decided to make an exception this one time. But before Danny could leave her realm Desiree grabbed a hold of him and did a reenactment of what happened one month ago when Danny risked everything for her causing her young love to once again go into the dazed look he went into whenever she kissed him.

As soon as his brain rebooted Danny looked his girlfriend in the eyes and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think I found the most dangerous weapons in the ghost zone Desiree. But unlike the Fenton Ghost Catcher I won't mark them under must avoid at all costs." Danny explained before teleporting out of Desiree's realm.

'Despite no longer being innocent in a lot of ways that expression he makes whenever I kiss him is truly adorable.' Desiree thought to herself smiling. 'While I know it won't last forever at least for now I know I still have that affect on him.'

Amity Park

Tucker frowned as he and Sam once again had to dodge another incoming attack from yet another random ghost. Ever since Danny quit a month ago the ghosts that normally haunted Amity Park took the gloves off, and began attacking every chance they got. Unknown to them this was due to a certain flaming haired rock diva learning that Danny Phantom had retired and spreading the word. Needless to say there was no rest for the weary and Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani all had their work cut out for them.

Seeing the target right in his sights Tucker fired his Specter Deflector Bazooka hitting the target with one of the normally harmless to human's belts before causing said ghost to scream in agony while losing control of it's abilities.

"Sam hurry up and capture it before it..." Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence as both he and Sam were grabbed and pulled away from the action and were held by a teenage male.

"Let go of us we were just about to…"

"Get yourselves hurt taking care of a problem we are paid to do!" A second male voice said before aiming a laser like weapon at the ghost Sam and Tucker were fighting.

Sam and Tucker watched as the enemy that they were fighting got hit by the laser, and within seconds pulled into a the back packs that looked somewhat like the proton packs that they saw the Ghostbusters use.

"Ectoplasmic entity secured our job here is done." Said a third this time female voice just before the person holding Sam and Tucker let them go.

"Ok who are you, and why did you get in our way? Had you not interfered we would have…"

"Gotten your butts kicked at best, or at worst become part of the group of ghosts we are now capturing." The first male replied finishing Sam's sentence.

"As for who we are you can call us the Master's Blaster's since we stop ghostly disasters." The female of the group explained striking a nerve with Sam.

Upon hearing her annoying voice Sam turned around and looked at their in her opinion unneeded assistance. The Master's Blaster who held them back was the largest of the group standing 6 foot 2, and wore a red and black uniform with some high tech parts attached the shoulders of the uniform, and had a T on his uniform. He had blond hair that was in a mullet, baby blue eyes, and a red mask over his face and was bulky in frame.

The second Master's blaster like the first one was also a male however unlike his friend he was the the shortest of the group standing at 5 foot 4. Like his friend he wore the same colored uniform with high tech armor attached to it but unlike his friend instead of a T he had a D on his uniform. He wore a baseball cap that covered his hair, had greenish teal looking eyes, had a more lean frame compared to his male partner and like his partner had a mask on her face which did nothing to hide his freckles.

The final Master's Blaster was a female with orange hair that covered one of her eyes and wore the rest in a ponytail. She stood 5 foot 8, and like her partners she also sported the same uniform with a V on hers and high tech equipment. She had grayish violet colored eyes a lean frame like her second male partner but unlike her male partner had a nice set of hips that some of the bystanders couldn't keep their eyes off of.

"We didn't need your help! We could have handled that ghost without problem! So do us a favor and…"

"Sorry no can do young lady, we were assigned by the mayor of Amity himself to protect the town from ghosts seeing as the ghost activity has spiked in the past month." Said the shorter male of the group.

"Ok I have just one question for you guys or rather more importantly you. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Tucker asked the female Master's Blaster causing the other members of the group to go wide eyed, and Sam to face palm.

"Seriously Tucker? Do you have to…"

"Sure I will go out with you as long as two conditions are met. The first being that you don't put yourself in anymore danger with these rogue ghosts and second, as long as there are no ghosts attacks when I am free of work. Oh and despite you not asking my name is Vid. The one who saved you is Thrash, and the one who captured that ghost is Download." Vid explained before grabbing Tucker' Beret and writing something on it before leaving both Sam and Tucker behind.

As soon as Vid and the other Master's Blasters were out of sight Tucker took a look at his beret and saw not only her autograph, but also her phone number under it.

"Yes I can't believe it, a hot girl actually said yes to me. I knew my luck would eventually change." Tucker said with some happiness in his voice only for Sam to slap him upside the head.

"Hello, Tucker think about it for a moment. Why would she even say yes to you just like that? She even called you out for not asking her for her name first. Oh wait that is right, she made one of her date conditions that you don't ghost hunt anymore! In other words trying to weed out the competition!" Sam explained not holding back on the sarcasm only for Tucker to roll his eyes.

"Sam do me a favor and worry about your own romantic life instead of everyone else! If it means cutting out the ghost hunting for the time we date then I see no problem with it. Who knows maybe I might actually get the same kind of action Danny got at that ghost bar with…" Tucker never got the chance to finish his thought as Sam slapped him upside the head.

"Ugh god seriously Tucker, get your mind out of the gutter for a moment, and worry about what is more important. Like getting Danny to forgive us, and keeping the trio together! That way we can get things back to normalcy." Sam replied as she walked ahead of her best friend leaving him alone.

'Pfft if everything works well with her then neither of them won't have time for me anyways seeing as she will be doing the exact same thing in do time. Try and act like you are above it all you want Sam, but the reality is you are still a teenager just like me and Danny. You have desires, wants, and hormones just like the rest of us and denying these is the only reason Spectra did what you wanted to do to with Danny. But on a personal note if I play my cards right maybe I can get that same action with Vid and possibly further so don't blow it now Tucker.' Tucker thought to himself as he walked off after Sam.

Casper high auditorium 15 minutes later

"What do you think they are going to tell us this time?" Jazz asked as she sat next to her brother.

When Danny teleported back to his room he noticed that the door was opened and that Jazz was waiting within his room. As soon as she saw Danny was dressed she took him downstairs and the two of them walked to school. Fortunately for them neither of them had to deal with ghost attacks like Sam and Tucker on their way to class. No sooner did the siblings reach their destination did they hear the announcement telling everyone to come the auditorium for said mandatory meeting.

"Hopefully they will be explaining the new changes that will be happening within the school due to the month long investigation." Danny responded as Jazz took a look at her younger brother.

"If they do make the changes and things do get better is there as chance that your alter ego might come back?" Jazz asked only to get a look from Danny. "Danny I know how you feel about that, but ever since you left ghost activity has spiked big time. I even heard one of the ghosts mention that the reason they came in swarms was because you left. While I know you…"

"May I have your attention please, May I have your attention please?" Mr. Lancer said cutting off Jazz. "I know many of you are wondering why we are having a mandatory meeting after the month vacation we all got and it is simple. We have a lot of new changes happening since the investigation. New rules, new staff, and a video conference from our mayor. However, before all that we have several of your fellow students doing a mandatory speaking." Mr. Lancer replied just before Dash and all his buddies minus Kwan appeared before the student body.

'Dash and his friends are doing a mandatory speaking? What could have caused this to happen?' Danny thought to himself as he watched the scene.

"Do we really have to do this Mr. Lancer? Can't you just…"

"Sorry Mr. Baxter, but if you don't do this you and your friends will get expelled due to what you have done. I wish I could help you but this time my hands are tied. This is as I would call it the lesser of the two evils.." Mr. Lancer replied whispering the last part with a look of sympathy for his favorite student.

As soon as Mr. Lancer said this Dash walked up to the mike swallowed his saliva and began to speak.

"Hello everyone I am Dash Baxter and these are my friends. The reason we are here today is to say sorry to what we did to two of our fellow students. A little over a month ago we pulled a prank on them and bullied these students before blasted them with septic tank water." Dash started causing the majority of the students to laugh at the prank with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Kwan, and surprisingly Paulina being the exceptions. "At the time we thought it was funny due to humiliating them but our actions got one of our fellow students sick with a stomach bug, and nearly caused the other to die." Dash explained silencing any snickers heard. "While this wasn't the intent of our prank originally since we only wanted to make them smell foul and humiliate them what we did that day was wrong, and we can only hope that Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton will forgive us for our actions on that day." Dash finished while wearing a expression that was a mix of humiliation and malice.

'God that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. And don't think either of you losers are off the hook. As soon as I get the chance the two of you are dead!' Dash thought to himself bitterly.

In the audience

"Wow I certainly wasn't expecting that one. But I have to ask you had something to do with that didn't you?" Tucker asked his raven haired female friend.

"While I wouldn't have had an issue with doing something like that it wasn't me this time. It was my mom and dad who had something to do with that. They were planning on suing each of the families for not only the medical bills but pain and suffering as well. Dash's and the other parents were desperate seeing as doing so would have put them on the streets so they pleaded with my parents not to sue them for pain and suffering. Eventually my parents agreed but with several conditions attached." Sam explained.

"I am guessing that the conditions were that Dash and his buddies had to apologize for making the two of you sick was one of them." Tucker replied only for Sam to shake her head.

"Actually the conditions were for them to admit what they did to everyone in the school, and apologize for making 'me' sick. Or they could have gotten off the hook but at the cost of them not only being expelled but having what they did placed on their permanent records." Sam explained correcting Tucker.

"If Dash didn't have to apologize for nearly killing Danny with his prank why did he? We both know that Dash hates Danny with a passion and unless he was forced to do so like with your parents he would never confess or apologize for doing it. Though after learning about what happened to Danny it would totally explain why Danny didn't come back after he cooled down." Tucker added causing both him and Sam to have mixed emotions.

Of course neither of them were happy that Danny got sick to the point where he almost died. Sam wouldn't have even wished that sort of thing on Spectra or Paulina and these two were her most hated beings on each side. But at the same time it gave them a logical reason besides him stating he was done with them that he didn't have anything to do with them or answer their phone calls.

On stage

"Thank you for giving that apology Mr. Baxter. Now on to the next order of business the new staff. First off while she isn't exactly a new staff member since she was here before I would like to welcome back our old motivational speaker, and now school psychologist Ms. Penelope Spectra." Mr. Lancer said throwing all the members of Team Phantom for a loop.

"Thank you for that warm welcome Mr. Lancer. As many of you know I was here once however, due to personal matters I had to leave. I wasn't planning on coming back to Casper High but after Principal Ishiyama explained to me what had happened last month I knew that I couldn't keep away from everyone. So I look forward to working with all of you again and I especially look forward to speaking with our young hero." Spectra said saying the last part with a hint of longing in her tone.

In the Audience

"What the hell why is Spectra back? Doesn't she know we know who she is and can send her back to the ghost zone in a heart beat if we wanted?" Tucker asked not in the least pleased.

"I don't know, but remember what I promised a month ago? Well guess what? It is going to be me, her and a certain device that peels ghosts apart like an onion." Sam answered while digging in her bag to get the Fenton Peeler.

"Sam no not here. You will get in trouble for bringing a weapon albeit it being a ghost weapon to school. Wait until there are no witnesses to peel her apart and send her back." Tucker explained.

"I guess you are right Tucker. But I swear if she tries anything like with the ghost bar on him again I swear to you all bets are off!" Sam hissed in a vindictive tone that would have made Desiree proud.

'You had no right to take advantage of him like that, and I promise you the moment I get you alone you will get yours.' Sam thought as a vindictive smile appeared on the young teen's face.

With Danny and Jazz

"What is she doing here? Trying to feed off of our teen misery all over again?" Jazz asked less than pleased.

"Don't know, and to be honest with you as long as she doesn't cause any trouble to those I care for I couldn't care less." Danny explained getting a look from Jazz. "Look Jazz I know you want me to get back into the hero business but even if I did choose to do so hero's don't attack villains if they aren't committing a crime or doing something wrong. Even if you know she is up to something unless you can prove it to everyone else, then it would be just as bad as attacking on a hunch. So unless Spectra just showing up here is a crime or doing something wrong I won't do anything." Danny explained.

"I just don't trust her. We both know she is has no issues with killing innocent people to get what she wants, or mutilating people to be beautiful so can you blame me for feeling as I do? Plus she even straight up said she wanted your attention more than anyone's so I am betting she has something planned for you so please be on your guard Danny." Jazz explained with total concern.

As the members of team Phantom, had their own thoughts about what was going on everyone listened to the new rules and needless to say there was a mixed bag of feelings. Of course the weaker and/or less popular students who were at the mercy of the bullies torment cheered loudly when they heard about the zero tolerance policy for bullying and teacher neglect. They cheered even louder when they heard that the minimum punishment for the bullies was a week suspension and the teachers getting fired on the spot with no warning if caught. Another thing that made these students cheer was the fact that there would soon be camera's placed in almost every location of the school to help enforce the zero tolerance policies that were put into place. However, the popular crowd and A-list students weren't too thrilled with these for obvious reasons. As for Team Phantom while they were happy about the former changes they were upset over the cameras being placed all over the school.

'Oh the irony, if a ghost attacks Danny will have no place to go ghost without blowing his secret.' Sam and Tucker thought to themselves.

'Crud even with my new armor I will still have issues changing to my alter ego with those camera's. How am I supposed to do my job without being busted?' Valerie asked herself.

'Stupid changes! Now we are going to be treated like the rest of these losers!' Most of the A-lists thought to themselves bitterly.

On stage this moment

"Now that all the new rules and regulations have been introduced the final part of the school wide meeting will begin. Now seeing as this will be affecting the entire town we will be doing a live feed from City Hall with our leader Mayor Masters." Mr. Lancer replied only for just about all of the audience to boo him for obvious reasons.

Ignoring the unhappy masses Mr. Lancer pushed a button that activated the live feed from City hall where the Mayor was at with several hundreds of adults two of which were Jack and Maddie Fenton operating a ghost shield for the masses and Mayor's safety.

"Good morning Amity, this is your wonderful mayor speaking. I will make this brief seeing as there is only 20 minutes of power within my college friends ghost shield. Due to the massive increase in ghostly activity I am forced to reinstate my old anti ghost rules that I revoked sometime ago. In case you don't know what that means it means that the anti-Technus act banning all forms of technology, the dress code for all schools banning anything dark and Gothic while promoting bright happy colors, the 4 PM curfew, and the mandatory role call before and after classes will all be placed back into effect." Vlad started getting the booing from the audience students once again.

"In addition to this seeing as from what I am hearing the ghosts want Danny's Phantom I am reinstating my original bounty on his head. No scratch that seeing as I am seriously wealthy and the safety of my town means the world to me 1 million dollars is way to little for his head. So I am upping the reward to 250 million dollars for his capture." Vlad started several people in the audience to boo once again.

"In addition to the increased bounty on his head, I am adding 2 other bounties as well." Vlad continued just before showing a picture of a very familiar and close ghost to several people there.

If Valerie could do the angry eyes like Danny could her teal eyes would have glowed so brightly that ships from miles away would be able to see them. Truth be told in Danny Phantom's absence Dani took up the mantle of being the protector of the town and even though she wasn't as good as her cousin did her best to protect the town. It was during one of the tougher fights where she was getting her butt kicked that Valerie stepped in and helped her. Ever since that battle the two of them became the team that Danny at one point had hoped would happen with him and her.

"Now you may have seen this ghost doing good supposedly like Danny Phantom once did but don't let it fool you. She like her cousin is nothing but evil, and she like her cousin is also attracting ghosts that could very well stay away if she wasn't around. Also seeing as she and Danny Phantom are close I am offering a 10 million dollar reward for her capture."

At City hall this moment with Vlad

'So far so good. Now it is time for me to hammer in the final nail that will really send Daniel into a frenzy. I know you are just getting over being sick, but…'

"And finally I am putting a bounty on a very dangerous ghost who if anything is an even bigger threat to our safety than Danny Phantom himself." Vlad replied before putting a picture of a very familiar ghost.

"Now I know you might not like this in the least and might even feel some sympathy for this ghost due to the events that happened a month ago, but thanks to the research of my two best college buddies I have learned of her powers and personality. In case you don't know this her powers can grant any wish like the genie in that story you were told as a kid. However, unlike the in the children's books she is free to roam around amity and doesn't have a master which means she grants any and all wishes she hears. This means that in the wrong hands her powers could for example do something small such as wreak the marriage of someone because Desiree heard a wish from someone wishing misfortune upon another, or worse go as far as destroy reality itself. That alone is enough for me to put a bounty on her head. However, my other and more personal reason for doing it is to protect the child who is like a son to me or in her words 'her knight in shining armor' Daniel Fenton." Vlad explained with a smile on his face.

"You see while many people might have thought of her reward as a harmless gesture for standing up for her when no one else would there is several problems with it. The first one being that she was overshadowing him which means he had no control over his actions. This means that Daniel did nothing for her of his own will which means that she had no reason to kiss him. So why did she kiss him in the first place? Next off even though the confession that teacher gave did lead to positive changes being made in the school system, I have to ask why would she help him when according to my friends ghost files said ghost is known to be the most vindictive ghost they have encountered, and would never use her powers and abilities for anyone's good besides her own? The answer to these questions is obvious. She had taken a romantic interest in the child I consider a son, which would explain why she was willing to go so far for him with no strings attached, and would explain why she willingly to give him such a vivid Public Display of Affection." Vlad explained.

Casper high Auditorium

'Oh that is low Vlad, trying to make my girlfriend out to be a threat when that part of her powers is no longer active.' Danny thought to himself with his eyes glowing brightly.

"Danny, you need to calm down your eyes are glowing."Jazz whispered. "But then again I would be pissed off too if my lover had a bounty on their head for just being with me." Jazz replied causing Danny to go wide eyed. 'I saw the letters she left for you Danny so I know she is interested in you, and judging by your reaction to how Vlad was treating her my guess must be spot on.'

City hall

"So due to her threat level due to her unique powers, as well as her trying to seduce the child who is like a son to me away from 'normal' human girls the bounty I am putting on her head is 1 billion dollars." Vlad replied causing everyone to gasp. "While normally I would never go so high with my generosity the safety of our town as well as those I care for is at sake so money as you can tell is no object." Vlad explained.

"Lastly on to more happy news. I have hired an elite group of ghost hunters that will be taking care of these ghosts that haunt our town. Please allow me to introduce you to my Master's Blasters!" Vlad explained causing the trio Sam and Tucker met sometime ago to appear on camera.

"Hello Amity, some of you might have met us already, but due to the ghosts that infect our town we have been hired by Vlad Masters to capture them. As the leader of the group I promise you that when we are done those ghosts won't know what hit them." Vid explained causing the crowd to cheer.

Casper high Auditorium

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The students of Casper high said in unison as the live feed went dead.

"We don't want these lame wacko's we want Danny Phantom back!" One of the students said upset.

"Yeah he is the real hero of our town." Said another teen.

"Please it is obvious that he abandoned us! I mean why else would he disappear causing…"

"Oh shut up, he didn't abandon us! I am willing to bet he is dealing with something or possibly got sick like Danny Fenton did! He would never purposely abandon us no matter how bad things got for him!" Paulina replied cutting off the nay saying student.

'Normally I would be thrilled to see a price on Danny Phantom's head, but since Dani is important to me and thinks the world of him I won't collect his or her bounty. But that doesn't mean I won't try to collect that 1 billion dollar bounty on Desiree's head. Rape victim or not, I won't let you use Danny! If you hate me for this Danny then I will live with that. I would rather you hate me and be alive to hate me than for you to be made a victim and taken away from those who care for you.' Valerie thought to herself as she felt her heart break at the thought of Danny hating her.

On stage

"Now that all of the announcements have been taken care of all of you are to go to your homeroom classes. And seeing as we know who has come here due to taking the attendance each of you will be expected to go to your classes and attend due to the mandatory attendance rule. I will see each of you in class." Mr. Lancer replied before walking off the stage.

Hallways of casper high

"God can you believe it Tucker? It is bad enough we have Spectra here as one of the staff, but those stupid anti-ghost laws are back in effect, and our friend along with his cousin has a bounty on their heads." Sam spat with annoyance.

"While that is true things could be a whole lot worse than what they are now. I mean sure all this has happened, but we were able to undo it before and we can get it undone again. Besides at least some good came out of what happened. I mean thanks to last month the school food chain was has taken a critical hit, and now we all will be listened to popular or not." Tucker explained just as Danny and Jazz walked by.

'It is now or never Sam. First you fix the mess that was made and earn his forgiveness. Then afterwards you do what you should have done months ago. I just hope for the love of everything I am not too late.' Sam thought to herself as she and Tucker caught up with Danny.

"Hey Danny wait up. We need to talk to you for…"

"Why are you even talking to me?" Danny replied throwing Sam and Tucker for a loop.

"Oh come on Danny it has been a month since what happened between the three of us! You can't still be upset about that. We are your friends Danny, and friends don't hold grudges against each other. They forgive each other and forget." Sam explained only for Danny to look at her funny.

"You made it very clear last month what the two of you thought our friendship meant, and I have no interest in talking with either of you." Danny continued while using the same annoyed tone.

Not wanting to have anything to do with either of them Danny walked pass them and attempted to go to his second period class only for Sam to block his path while giving him her glare of disapproval. Normally Danny would have caved underneath said stare, however for the first time ever Danny wasn't giving. Seeing that this tactic wasn't working Sam was about to try again when her grandmother's words came back into her head. Deciding that following her grandmother's advice would be the lesser of two evils Sam took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Danny I am sorry for not listening to you. I completely ignored your point of view and feelings, and because of it this extremely nasty fallout happened. I know you are still upset with me and Tucker for not listening to you, but we are only human and as humans we make mistakes. So please forgive us so we can work on saving our friendship and hopefully start some 'wonderful new beginnings'." Sam replied throwing yet another hint at Danny while trying to apologize.

"She is right dude. We all make mistakes, and lord knows you have made some that we could have held against you but we didn't. Plus this time around if you forgive us I promise not to leave either of you out to dry and deal with your arguments if I can help it." Tucker added hoping his words would get through to his best friend.

"Apology…" Danny started until a certain redheaded dark shades wearing teacher cut him off.

"Ok everyone it is time for all of you to go to your classes now, unless of course you want to have detention with Mr. Lancer for the next week. As for you young man, I was told to bring you to my office so we could talk about the incident that happened last month." Spectra explained before taking his arm and walking him towards her office.

"But Ms. Spectra, if I am late for class…"

"Don't worry about it Danny, your second period teacher already knows about this since the principal spoke with her prior to the meeting." Spectra explained before turning towards Sam and Tucker. "Oh and Ms. Manson intentionally blocking a person's path is unlawful imprisonment which is a crime by the way. While normally I wouldn't have mentioned this to you due to the new school rules I am obligated to let you or any student breaking the rules/law know so I don't lose my job. So in near future if someone doesn't want to listen to what you have to say I would advise you to just let them be instead of blocking their path have a nice day." Spectra explained smiling before walking off with Danny.

'Oh just you wait Spectra I am so going to make your suffering agonizing. You will regret the day you came back to our school and stuck your nose into my business!' Sam thought to herself vindictively. Stage out

Seeing as I had some old scrapped ideas I wanted to put into this story for the first time around I decided to add some of them as well as make some changes. For example in this one instead of My OC who takes her appearance from the human Desiree Spectra will be coming back. The same could be said of me adding a the Master's Blasters in this. Any thoughts comments concerns? If so voice them Viva PM or in your reviews.


	13. Pain for Pleasure

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 13 of sleeping with the Devil 2.0.

The skies above Amity

Dani smiled as she dodged yet another poorly aimed ectoplasmic energy blast. It had been a month since her cousin left the town he was supposed to be protecting unprotected and despite her adoptive big sister Valerie, Danny's parents and the rest of Team Phantom things just weren't the same.

'Yeah Sam, Tucker and Jazz despite helping to keep the town safe have a void that only my cousin coming back and fighting with them can fill, and the ghost problem is getting worse by the day.' Dani thought to herself as she fired attempted to fire an energy only for a blue beam to come out of her hand causing the target to freeze solid when it was hit.

Deciding to have a chat with her cousin about this later, Dani activated her Fenton Thermos, and sucked up the now frozen foe into it before closing it. Seeing that her job was done Dani went on to fly off to Fenton works only to get blasted in the back by an ecto weapon leaving a second degree burn where she was hit.

Dani feeling the pain of the attack quickly turned to see Vid, and Thrash with their weapons pointed at her with Download waiting.

"While she isn't the 250 million dollar or the 1-billion-dollar ghost 10 million dollars split 3 ways will do well to pay for us to go to college." Thrash said firing off another blast at Dani.

"Less talking more blasting! Weaken her enough so that I can download her and hand her to Mayor Masters!" Download went on.

Upon hearing Thrash's words, she got her answer to the question of why was the heat so high up on her. She remembered her cousin mentioning to her about what happened when he had a million-dollar bounty on his head, but now things were several times worse. Unlike before when her cousin has the incompetent Guys in White, as well as groups like the 'Groovy gang' and the extreme team, she had the competent Guys in White, as well as Vlad's Master's Blasters after her bacon.

'Got to find someplace safe to hide from these idiots. But where can I… duh of course why didn't I think of it before?' Dani asked herself as she made herself invisible, and flew towards the one place where she figured she would be safe. 'I just hope I can find either Danny or Valerie before those idiots try and capture me.' Dani thought to herself as she flew at top speed while invisible to Casper high.

Casper high mess hall

Danny was sitting by himself as he bit into his tuna fish sandwich. While if wasn't as good as the school food itself, it was at least something that was actually edible unlike the ghost wieners his parents made the night before. However, as the chucks of the tuna fish and bread went down to his stomach the conversation he had with his redheaded girlfriend continued to replay in his mind:

 _Flashback Spectra's office second period_

" _Ok Spectra while I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see you, I have to ask why did you come back? You know Tucker, Samantha, Jazz, and Valerie all know who you are. It will only be a matter of time before they confront you and…" Danny's words were cut short when he felt Spectra descend on him, wrap her arms around him then kiss him._

 _While not as lust filled as her normal kisses the sweet taste of her Rambutan flavor lip gloss more than made up for it. The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds before she released his lips._

" _Besides being personally asked to come back seeing as my record shows I am the top psychologist in Amity, she also wanted me back so I could find out if you were still feeling upset over what happened to our harem partner." Spectra explained._

" _Is that all?" Danny asked having a feeling there was more._

" _That, and to make sure those the staff actually does its job while making a certain group of people suffer for almost taking you away from me." Spectra added getting a look from Danny. "Desiree is not the only one who can be vindictive when provoked. As I said before no one fucks with what is mine and gets away with it!" Spectra hissed in fury._

" _And here I thought you only saw me as a means to sate your libido. I didn't think you were capable of actually falling for someone." Danny said in a half mocking half teasing tone while groping Spectra's ample backside._

" _Seems someone has a great application for one of my best assets." Spectra replied showing her approval by moaning with delight._

" _What can I say, I know what I like, and I am done denying my…"_

" _Ms. Spectra, I know you are busy with Mr. Fenton, but Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley were sent here to deliver Mr. Fenton's missing class work and homework." An intern replied causing Spectra to reluctantly climb out of her favorite seat._

' _We can pick up where we left off when we get back to the ghost zone. However, you need to talk with them and truly let them know how you feel. Oh and if you really want them to get the point make sure you don't hold anything back.' Spectra whispered into his ear in a sultry tone before walking towards the door._

 _Seeing as no one but Danny could see what she was doing Spectra purposely added an extra bit of sway to her hips as she walked towards the door and gave a promise wink before opening the door for Sam and Tucker._

End Flashback

'Man the things she can do with her body should be criminal. I was so tempted to take her there and then.' Danny thought to himself before going wide eyed at his own thought. 'Wow Spectra was right about more things than one. I really have been repressing my desires. She is also right about what she said I had to do with Sam and Tucker as well. If I truly want to be free of them I need to not hold anything else back when I tell them how I feel.' Danny thought to himself just as Sam and Tucker sat down at Danny's table.

"Hey Danny we need to continue the conversation we had before that slut Spectra cut us off." Sam said in a serious tone.

"She is right dude, we seriously need to fix things between us, so things can get back to normal. But seriously dude while I know you are mad at us we are sorry." Tucker replied without an ounce of deceit in his voice.

"Apology not accepted Tucker." Danny answered in an icy tone.

"Come on Danny you can't still be holding a grudge against us. We are human and we made a mistake. Don't throw away our friendship over something that can be easily fixed." Sam added.

"You made it very clear what you thought our friendship meant on top of lovers peak Samantha. "If going back to being your friend means I have to be your doormat, whipping dog, or whatever other words that goes with it then count me out." Danny countered never losing the icy edge in his voice.

As the trio arguing got louder the rest of the mess hall began to take notice and gathered around the trio who in their eyes appeared to be having a massive falling out. Several students who wanted nothing more than to see the pending meltdown gathered around the trio some with camcorders and others just looking to instigate the pending muck that was about to spew.

"Dude we had plenty of times to be mad at you, but we forgave you, and among the three of us you are the most forgiving. This sort of grudge I would expect of Sam and even with her grudges don't last this long! So please just forgive us so we can put this mess behind us, and go back to the way things were." Tucker pleaded once again while unknowingly lighting a gunpowder keg within his friend.

"He is right, how else are we supposed to get things back to normal? How else are we used to explore the possibilities of the future if you won't even talk to us?" Sam pleaded causing a dark smile to appear on the halfa's face.

This didn't go unnoticed by Spectra who while on the other side of the lunch room could feel the pressure reaching its peak and a meltdown was imminent. However, even she didn't have her emotion feeling powers the very fact that the sharp drop in temperature was.

'Oh this is going to be really good. Not only will it be helpful for the young halfa to get rid of his burden, but both of them especially his little friend is about to get what she deserves.' Spectra thought to herself smiling.

This also didn't go unnoticed by Jazz who while not having the same pathokinetic powers as Danny felt the sharp drop in temperature.

'That look and this decline in temperature. It reminds me when he went off on me back when I wanted to help him ghost hunt but kept messing up, and what he did to that Hephaestus and Adonis clothing. I got to stop him before it is too late.' Jazz thought as she proceeded to rush towards the table to stop her brother.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately depending on who you were asking the wall above the mess hall doors was smashed, and a very familiar humanoid projectile with snow white hair and black and white hazmat suit came crashing right towards the young halfa with such force and speed when Danny was hit he was also sent flying through several walls before they came to a complete stop.

Already knowing what hit their friend Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and surprisingly Valerie ran towards the holes in the wall that was made when Danny crashed black first into it. The rest of their peers who were equally shocked to see their substitute hero crash into their school also walked towards the whole to see what was going on with her.

With Danny and Dani girl locker room

Danny let out a groan of pain due to being slammed back first through several walls as well as taking the impact of his half ghost cousin who instantly reverted back to her human form. Upon getting a good look at the condition of his cousin Danny was thankful Spectra wished for his atmokinetic powers to be under his complete control otherwise Amity park would have been experiencing massive lighting storms.

The youngest halfa had several second degree burns as well as some minor cuts and bruises that were healing slower than normal but this wasn't the worst of it. Danny also noticed that she not only had a several slash marks in her legs and arms that if a MD looked at them could tell him they were lacerations that looked to be severely infected. However, the worst bruise of all was on her head where she was leaking ectoplasm at an alarming rate. All in all, it was a very gruesome sight to behold.

"Cou…sin? Is that... you?" Dani asked weakly.

Feeling the negative emotions being rapidly replaced with worry for his half ghost cousin, Danny continued channeling his ice power through Dani's body in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Shh it is ok Dani just try to save your strength. I am going to get you some help. I promise everything is going to be alright." Danny replied before teleporting out of the locker room.

Unknown to the young halfa a certain raven haired blue eyed Latina cheerleader who was in the locker room the entire time witnessed the entire scene and needless to say was completely astonished.

'Did Danny just disappear into thin air with Amity's substitute protector or was I seeing things?' Paulina asked as she came out of the showers naked as the day she was born due to hearing the crashing sounds.

When she saw that not only the holes in wall but the fresh ectoplasm was real Paulina quickly went through all the possibilities in her mind until the answer came to her like a ton of bricks. Paulina had to do hold everything back to keep herself from face palm herself due to how obvious it was.

'The ghost boy giving me hints that Danny Fenton was cool and I should date him, get my mind wrapped around the idea of Paulina Fenton, his risking everything to get Desiree the justice she deserved, and finally this. I was right when I thought the two of them were link because they are. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom! I mean now that I think about it how could I have missed it. Both of them look surprisingly similar with the only difference being their hair color and skin tone, and they both had the same first name.' Paulina said to herself in revelation.

No sooner did Paulina come to this revelation did she hear not only the footsteps of her peers who went through the holes in the wall, but also the Master's Blasters who thanks to the leaping before looking or the new hole got a free peek show much to the dislike of the queen B.

"Hello Girls locker room, I don't care if there are holes in the wall if you aren't a girl get out of here now!" Paulina hissed as her nearly flawless body was in plan sight due to this.

Mayor Masters office 15 minutes later

Vlad sat at the table signing the final papers to put the last of his anti-ghost laws back into effect. While he knew that the cameras, wouldn't installed in the schools until the next day the other laws he wrote would be, and soon the entire town would be a prison to his soon to be son. As soon as Vlad finished signing the last paper Maddie place her hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"While I know we had our differences due to problems in the past, as I said after you saved Danny that day I am willing to let bygones be. Especially seeing as, you were so willing to go such lengths to keep that ghost away from our boy." Maddie said earning a smile from the older halfa.

"No thanks are necessary Maddie, Daniel is like the son I never had, and what good is money and power if you can't use them to protect those you care for. With that bounty on her head, if she sets foot in this town let alone try to be near Daniel she will be hunted and captured. But for the sake of his safety I think it would be wise to install a hidden camera in his room. If she has indeed captivated young Daniel into aiding her, we need to know this. It is the only way we can nip it in the butt." Vlad explained.

"But Vladdie Danny is already somewhat upset with us over what happened a month ago. We weren't diligent in finding out what happened in the school and because of it…"

"Jack, while that is true we are only doing this to protect him. Our boy's safety comes first no matter what the cost!" Maddie said sternly causing Jack to sigh.

"Danny isn't going to like this one bit you know what we are doing is invading his privacy." Jack replied only for Vlad to shake his head.

"Who said anything about telling him Jack? Oh don't give me that look. If the worst is happening and he learns of his room being bugged do you think he would go there with said spirit if they do indeed have something?" Vlad asked knowing the answer.

"But..."

"No butts Jack. What would you rather have? Your son having his privacy and possibly having a very dangerous relationship with a wanted ghost? Or keep him safe from her at the cost of his privacy?" Vlad asked in a calm tone.

"Of course I want my son to be safe…"

"And it is our job as adults to protect our youth from the dangers these ghosts present no matter what form it takes." Vlad replied before handing the duo a box that contained a nanobot sized camera and 2 special receivers.

"What you hold there is a microscopic robot with a hidden camera or a nanocam. It not only captures video perfectly, but sound as well. With it we can not only see that he is safe, but you can also stop any and all nefarious ghost activity the moment said ghost steps into your home. Any and everything that will happen after activated will be recorded by not only the nanocam but the receivers as well." Vlad explained causing both adults to go wide eyed.

"But how did you make such a thing Vladdie? Wouldn't it…"

"Jack if I am offering one billion two hundred and sixty million dollars in rewards for three ghosts then you should know by now I have the resources to make a camera of this caliber to protect the ones I care for…" Vlad never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vid, Thrash, and Download enter the office with less than happy looks on their faces.

"Ah my Master's Blasters. Let me guess you succeeded in capturing the young female ghost, and are here for you ten million dollars?" Vlad asked in a cool tone.

"Sorry but no. we hunted her towards Casper high, and from what we saw after encounter with that rabid Wulf ghost we captured she was on the ropes. However when we chased her towards the girl's locker thanks to our trackers room she was gone." Thrash explained.

"Before you get upset there is more. From what we learned from witnesses the very same boy you were trying to protect when you put that bounty on Desiree's head went missing in the school." Download explained causing Jack and Maddie to go wide eyed, and Vlad to raise an eyebrow before showing false concern.

'Daniel has disappeared with Danielle? This could be very interesting but first…'

"If you don't mind me asking can you tell me what condition the ghost was in before this happened?" Vlad asked.

"As we said she was on the ropes. She had suffered several nasty blows before she flew inside Casper High. If you don't mind me saying she looked as though she was trying to find a place to hide from us…"

"Or she was looking to kidnap Daniel as a way to save her own skin." Vlad said with a false bitterness. "Think about it she knows I placed a bounty on her head, she knows that Daniel is very important to me, and she knows where he goes to school at. What better way to strike a blow to those who would hurt her than to kidnap the boy that means the world to us?" Vlad explained in a logical manner.

Hearing their college buddies works Jack and Maddie's eyes narrow into slits, their hands balled up until their knuckles turned white and the rage each of them felt burned brighter than the intensity of hundred thousand suns.

"That ghost girl just made a massive mistake. When I get my hands on her I will rip her apart molecule by molecule!" Jack spat causing Vlad to shake his head.

"No Jack that won't do. We don't even know where she is, and searching for her would be the equal of going on a wild goose chase. What you need to do is set up the camera in Danny's room. If we can get Desiree we can get both Daniel and that horrid Dani Phantom back. As for you Vid, Thrash, and Download I want you to go back to hunting those ghost out there and get the town safe. I thank the three of you for you report." Vlad explained before the three teen hunters saluted and walked out.

"Vlad we will see you later as well. Hopefully your idea will produce fruit. If you learn anything that can help us let us know." Maddie said upset.

"For you my dear friend I would do anything." Vlad replied before his two friends left the office.

'If what my Master's Blasters told me is true then Daniel seeing Danielle's condition must have taken her someplace to help her get well.' Vlad replied before turning looking at the video of the Danny and Desiree spy bot.

While the Danny spy bot was still tracking its target due to him teleporting from Casper high, the Desiree spy bot had him and Dani in its sights with Desiree using her magic to heal Dani's injuries.

'You are so predictable Daniel, and even if you manage to come back my test tube baby will be hunted even harder than before. Plus with the two of them putting that camera in your room they will learn that your relationship with her is real and will capture her. Plus even if she does escape she won't be safe as long as the two of them know the truth.' Vlad thought to himself smiling.

Spectra office 2:30

Spectra couldn't help but frown at what she saw or rather felt. While the loss of her boyfriend's as well as his former friend's negative energy was a downer, wave of hopelessness and despair that she felt from the girl's locker room was extremely potent. While the old Spectra would have rejoiced in getting a nice little boost from Danny's misery and despair as of now she couldn't enjoy it nearly as much. However, before she could dig into why the first form would make her smile but the second didn't a very familiar goth girl and red beret wearing African America teen walked into her office with Mr. Lancer escorting them.

"I hope you don't mind Ms. Spectra, but these two are in need of your expert advice seeing as Mr. Fenton was reported kidnapped by that wolf in sheep's clothing." Mr. Lancer replied before closing the door behind him.

"Speaking of a wolf in sheep's clothing I think it is time we take out the one right in front of us Sam." Tucker replied before taking out a Fenton Thermos.

"I couldn't agree more Tucker It is payback time for what you did to Danny in that bar." Sam said as she took out her Fenton Peeler and without hesitation pulled the trigger unleashing the deadly peeling beam.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this for a while but writers block is a pain. As for what Happened to Dani I will explain it in detail viva flashback the next chapter. As for those who also wondering when Desiree will get some loving, when Danny tells Sam and Tucker how he truly feels, and if Spectra survives or not that will be in the next chapter. Any thoughts comments concerns? Send them to me PM or by review. But before I go I will address some reviews from the last chapter.

Zorobak: I have a soft spot for my villains and Vlad needs to live for this story to go on so I can't kill him at least not yet.

Dredd2012: Indeed he is. When it comes to bending the rules and planning he is crazy like a fox. Thanks for the review.

MythAnime: I would change it however, the reason why I didn't is because the 2.0 is a homage reference to Technus seeing as when he got his updated look he called himself Technus 2.0. Seeing as this story is similar to that I choose to name it that for said reason. Thanks for your review.

Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review.

The Book of Eli: Indeed she will since human or AI the saying is still true. Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn. Thanks for the review.

bluemarvel0: Indeed there will be bumps along the way both with Danny's relationship as well as the repairing of the friendship between Sam and Tucker. Thanks for the review.

Guest: AI Maddie going after Danny in a romantic sense? I got one word to say to that. Eww. In other words not going to happen. Thanks for your thoughts and review.

Berserker0089: I am glad you like the rollar coaster ride of a story. As for someone else being added to the Harem depending on what I come up with one other person might be added. Thanks for the review.


End file.
